


Мне не нужен парашют

by Ampaseh



Series: Парашют!verse [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Big Bang Challenge, Changing Tenses, Character Study, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, F/M, First Time, Fisting, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 51,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Эшли Коул переживает тяжелый развод, когда в команду возвращается воспитанник академии Райан Бертранд, которого приходится поневоле опекать. У Райана есть секрет в шкафу, Джон беспощаден в причинении добра, Дидье предлагает своему народу обезболивающего, Фрэнк всегда при деньгах, а «Челси» готовится вступить в самый противоречивый сезон, но Эшли со всем этим справится. По крайней мере, он так думает.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Все события, кроме общеизвестных, вымышлены. В тексте присутствуют отсылки к и прямые цитаты из книг Стивена Кинга, Шерил Коул, Льюиса Кэрролла, Стефани Майер, Джорджа Мартина, Джеймса Монтгомери, Сомерсета Моэма; к/ф «Афера Томаса Крауна», «Красотка», «Люди Икс: Первый Класс», «Начало», «Побег из Вегаса», «Поступай как женщина, думай как мужчина»; м/ф «Кунг-фу панда», «Симпсоны», «Трансформеры»; т/с «Близкие друзья», «Как я встретил вашу маму», «Клиника», «Шарашкина контора», «Шерлок»; песен Дэвида Кука, Боба Кру, Ингрид Михаэльсон; рекламы «Джонсонс Бэби» и «Макдональдс», а также фиков **[Chumy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy)** , **[dork_elf (Nutmeg)](http://lucky-sometimes.livejournal.com/)** , [**Babushka_Ferguson**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Ferguson), **[Барсиньи](http://flathead.diary.ru/)** и **[Тё](http://te-pushistyi.diary.ru/) ([JanetDi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi))**. Материальной выгоды не извлекаю.
> 
> Написано на [Sports RPS Big Bang 2013](http://sportsrpsbb.diary.ru/p188256135.htm).
> 
> Разделители глав и оформление фанмикса: **[Dana W](http://dana-w.deviantart.com/)**  
>  Иллюстрации: **[victorreno](http://victorreno.deviantart.com/)**  
> 

«Перебор с защитниками», — подумал Эшли, когда их разделили на группы для «квадрата». Надо было донести свою мысль до коллег и тренера, не ставя под сомнение их профессионализм.  
— Не многовато защитников, а? — спросил он. Ну что, смягчил как мог.  
— В самый раз, — заверил Джон.  
Алекс показал «о’кей», и глыба его лица треснула улыбкой. Пол уже отошел к другой группе, разнимать в шутку сцепившихся Брану и Жозе. Рамирес отмолчался, но от него реакции никто и не ждал: во-первых, он до сих пор практически не говорил по-английски, даже его соотечественник Давид, проведший в новой стране меньше месяца, ассимилировался быстрее. Во-вторых, у Рамиреса было алиби — он играл в полузащите.

Небрежно, почти вразвалочку, к их четверке приблизился Фрэнк, хлопнул Алекса по плечу, пробормотал что-то дружелюбно-невнятное, и тот безропотно уступил ему свое место. Эшли уже замечал, что в этом сезоне Лэмпс стал время от времени позволять себе мелкие ветеранские вольности. Джон взглянул на него с благодарностью.  
— Я не по твою душу, — осадил его Фрэнк и кивнул Рамиресу. Тот осторожно улыбнулся в ответ — он хоть и не разговаривал, но понимал почти все. Джей Ти улыбался куда шире.  
— И как? — спросил он, начиная перепасовку — неторопливо, словно приноравливаясь, хотя обычно брал с места в карьер, но у Фрэнка было заметно измученное, постаревшее от недосыпа лицо, и Джону вдруг потребовался разогрев. — Вообще не?  
— Ну… — ответил Фрэнк. — Но зато — девяносто девять.  
— Всё не сто один с половиной! — восторжествовал Джон. — Я заскочу?  
— Лучше завтра.  
— Тогда сам отвези, у меня в машине…  
— Ладно.  
— Не забудь только! Если меня задержат, возьми ключи, оно же испо…  
— _Ладно_.  
— Слушайте, вы, мистер и миссис Челси, хорош! — возмутился Эшли. — Вы на людях все-таки, завязывайте со своим птичьим языком. Луна болеет, — объяснил он Рамиресу. — Дочь Лэмпса. Поэтому он сидел с ней всю ночь. Но сейчас жар уже спал. А что Джон пытается ей передать, я не знаю и знать не хочу.  
— Айла, — сказал Джон.  
— Лимонное желе, — сказал Фрэнк.  
Оба, судя по голосам, его глубоко осуждали.  
— Да ладно вам, я тоже не выспался, могли бы сделать поблажку, — обиделся Эшли.  
— Ах-ха? — заинтересовался Фрэнк.  
Джон ничего не сказал, но лицом успел и схохмить, и поздравить.  
— Ах-ха, — передразнил Эшли. — Прихожу я вчера в «Мовиду», и кого, вы думаете, там встречаю? — не дожидаясь ответа, он мотнул головой в сторону дальнего конца поля, где Дидье уводил мяч из-под ног молодежи с энтузиазмом сытого сонного кота, которому под нос тычут фантик на нитке.  
— Он про Райана, — сказал Джон, обращаясь к Рамиресу.  
— Про Райана Бертранда, — уточнил Фрэнк.

Была бы у этой гидры третья голова, сказала бы: «Про Райана Доминика Бертранда», но эту роль обычно исполнял сам Эшли, а второе имя Райана он не знал, он и первое-то нетвердо помнил. 

— Ну и все! — всплеснул руками он. — И вечер насмарку! Я в чил-аут — он за мной. Я на выход — он за мной. Не поверите, в сортир пошел, он и то за компанию увязался.  
— Посмотрел? — играя бровями, спросил Джон.  
— Показал? — еще более ехидно полюбопытствовал Фрэнк.  
— А я помню, мы когда мелких к горшку приучали, Тонс так радовалась, — вспомнил вдруг Джон. — Просто не представляете… Милая, я тебе новый «Мини Купер» купил. Милая, я гол вчера забил. Зая, я суфле приготовил, и оно не осе… А, ну нет, такого-то не было, конечно, — мгновенно исправился он. — И она ничего, спокойно так — спасибо, хорошо. А как только Саммер прекратила горшок на Джорджи нахлобучивать и стала в него дела свои делать, просто праздник, фейерверк и танцы. Тони говорит, так и надо во всем, чтоб запоминали.  
— Поощрение, — кивнул Фрэнк. — Как в дрессуре.  
— Растет смена-то твоя, Эш, — благостно продолжил Джон. — Во взрослый туалет ходит. Похвалил хоть? Дал сладенького?  
— Кинул ему палочку? — поддержал Фрэнк.  
— Да пошли вы, — окрысился Эшли, демонстративно обыгрываясь с Рамиресом и теперь обращаясь к нему: — Ты понимаешь, не то чтобы я против него что-то имею. Он неплохой пацан. Наверное. И вроде не прилипала. Был. Я и так ведь ему помогаю. Иногда. Но когда я уезжаю отсюда, я хочу отдыхать, понимаешь? Хорошо проводить время. И если кто-то висит на мне весь вечер, при этом такой: «Ой, как интересно, а расскажи про это, а расскажи про то», — то пусть этот кто-то потом едет ко мне домой и снимает юбку.  
— С тебя, — брякнул Джон. Эшли показал ему средний палец и продолжил:  
— Девушка! Понимаешь? Или хотя бы кто-то, кого послать можно. Джей Ти, попросись со мной в клуб!  
— Эшли, можно с тобой, ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста, — весело заканючил Джон.  
— Иди на хуй! — обрадовался Эшли и отдал ему пас. — Видишь? Вот этого — запросто. А у того лицо такое, что как-то вот… Пытался стряхнуть его деликатно. Знаете, сколько клубов объехали?  
— Восемь, — предположил Джон.  
— Девять, — сыграл на повышение Фрэнк.  
— Почти, — нехотя признался Эшли. — Пять. Ну, на самом деле, четыре, но когда я его наконец-то домой отправил, вернулся в «Мовиду», буквально на минутку заскочил, там уже стало совсем тухло. И угадайте, скольких я снял за вечер?  
— Восьмерых, — верный своей ставочной стратегии, повторил Джон.  
— Ни одной, — проницательно сказал Фрэнк.  
— Не зли его, — предупредил Джон. — Он тебя пристрелит потом, не зря ж винтовку купил.  
— Да как из нее пристрелишь, она же пневматическая, — фыркнул Эшли. — Ты когда уже заедешь опробовать-то ее?  
— Не говори, замотался. А привози ее завтра?  
— Прямо сюда?  
— Ну да.  
— А протащим мимо охраны? — засомневался Эшли.  
— Придумаем что-нибудь, — беззаботно ответил Джон, подмигивая сразу обоими глазами. — Не, погоди, завтра же матч. Тогда в понедельник.  
— В понедельник не могу, — сказал Эшли. — У меня ланч с женой. 

Джон громко прочистил горло.  
Фрэнк нахмурился, вспоминая, не сегодня ли ровно год, как Коулы к вящей радости всей старушки Англии официально расстались. 

— Что такое? — зло прищурился Эшли. — Кровь она мою пьет, фамилию мою носит, и секса у нас нет уже месяцев пять.  
— Настоящий брак, — вздохнул Фрэнк.  
— Они решили остаться друзьями, — «перевел» Джон.

«За что», — было написано на лице Рамиреса.

— Вот, кстати, об этом, — вспомнил Эшли. — А если он теперь решит, что мы друзья? Что мне с ним делать?  
— На аттракционы его своди, — посоветовал Джон.  
— Или в зоопарк, — предложил Фрэнк.  
— Я, кстати, был в зоопарке на прошлой неделе, — не среагировал на подколки Эшли, готовый поделиться грустным наблюдением, что Кензи уже слишком большой для такого, и от их следующего ежегодного совместного похода, по-видимому, откажется, ему и в этом-то было откровенно скучно. А для ночных клубов он еще мал. И как прикажете проводить время с племянником? Но Джона со всей очевидностью распирало от сдерживаемого хохота. — Ну давай, давай, — устало сказал Эшли, зная, что за этим последует.  
— А что ж сбежал-то?! — выпалил Джон, фыркая от смеха. — Кормили плохо?  
— Да ты посмотри на него, — Фрэнк окинул Эшли критическим взглядом.  
— Ну да, — согласился Джон. — _Не_ кормили.  
Мяч уже давно чеканил только Рамирес и не подкинул его разве что носом — впрочем, он и без того походил на поджарого циркового тюленя.

Где-то вдалеке пресловутый Райан на волосок не дотянулся до передачи и высоко вскрикнул от досады. 

— Все равно что ребенком обзавелся, — пожаловался Эшли.  
— Удобно устроился, — одобрил Джон. — Взрослый, воспитанный. Прививки ставить не надо. Колледж выбирать не надо.  
— Тоже себе такого заведи, — огрызнулся Эшли.  
— А он вообще предпочитает опытных, — саркастично заметил Фрэнк, получив мяч от Рамиреса и переправляя его Эшли.  
— Проверенных, — согласился тот. — Мы что, уже шутим про это?  
— Обкатанных, — кивнул Фрэнк. — Думаешь, рано?  
— Бэ у, — придумал Эшли. — Да нет, думаю, нормально.  
— Мужики, это вообще уже не смешно, — надулся Джон. — Речь не обо мне, а об Эше, это он тут перья распустил, как ему среди фанатов тяжело живется. Леди Гага, блин.  
— Не пизди, — скорчил рожу Эшли. — Он не мой фанат. Он моя фанатка! Но, надо признать, самая играющая из моих фанаток. Может и в футболиста вырасти.  
— Фу-ты, ну-ты! — не выдержал Фрэнк, тоже знавший толк в высокомерии, но знавший и предел. — Не нужен тебе такой ученик — мы заберем.  
— А берите, — бесстрастно ответил Эшли, которого не так-то просто было взять на понт. — Вам не привыкать подтирать сопливые носы. 

В этот момент раздался свисток, означающий, что упражнение закончено и пора переходить к двусторонке. Мимо с воплем «Хэ-э-э-эй, старичо-о-о-о-ок!» пронесся рыжий вихрь, и Рамирес исчез, словно его и не было.

— Как бутсы, Эш? — с преувеличенной заботой поинтересовался Джон.  
— Спасибо, прекрасно, — ответил тот таким тоном, каким обычно желают гореть в аду, вздернул подбородок, развернулся и пошел прочь. Джей Ти посмотрел ему вслед и захихикал: когда Эшли удавалось оставить за собой последнее слово и драматично уйти, он слегка повиливал задом — может, и сам о том не догадываясь, а, может, и нарочно, с него бы сталось. 

С противоположного края поля к нему потрусил Райан, сначала резво, потом шагом, затем и вовсе присел якобы перевязать шнурок. В этот момент его и поймал Пол. Райан выпрямился, слушая тренера; Эшли, внезапно сменивший траекторию, подошел и будто нехотя встал рядом, всем своим видом показывая, что у него есть другие, более важные дела.

— Смотри, смотри, — подпихнул Фрэнка Джон.  
— Да вижу, — отмахнулся тот.  
— Через месяц, — заключил Джон. — Или два.  
Фрэнк оглянулся, оценил картину в деталях, скептически прищурился и сказал:  
— Больше.  
— О! — воскликнул Джон, потирая руки. — Три? Давай я — два, ты — три? Или нет, я — месяц, ты — три? Погоди, через три месяца мы будем еще играть-то?.. А хотя, какая разница.  
Фрэнк молчал.  
— Полтинник, — искушающе предложил Джон. — Двадцатку? Десятку? Нет? Ладно, по стандартной таксе. Давай, это же верняк! Все, мое последнее слово — месяц. Если хоть на день больше, ты выиграл. Ну же, Лэмпси, будь ты человеком!

Фрэнк вздохнул и достал смятую пятерку из внутреннего кармана тренировочного трико.


	2. Chapter 2

Что до их первой встречи, то Райан ее, разумеется, помнил. Дядя привел всю их Берти-шайку на «Селхёрст Парк», только Нэйт не пошел, сказавшись больным — на самом деле, Лиз согласилась пойти с ним в кино, добавив: «Можешь считать, что это свидание». Райан видел записку, но брата не выдал. Они с Дэнни бесились, на них шикали, хотя тут все шумели: народу было полно, лишь некоторые места оставались свободными. «Спорим, я сяду в первом ряду?» — сказал Райан. «Спорим», — ответил Дэнни, и деваться было некуда. Сперва он хотел просто подойти и сесть, будто здесь и есть его место, кто станет проверять. Но в последний момент передумал, остановился около почтенной супружеской четы, кресло рядом с которыми пустовало, и вежливо, как учила мама, попросил разрешения. Ему позволили. «Сколько тебе?» — спросила седая леди в выцветшей шляпке с живой маргариткой. «Десять, мэм, — ответил Райан. — Скоро будет одиннадцать. Через три месяца. Три и еще неделю. Скоро». Он прикусил губу, потому что от волнения опять разболтался, но собеседница не сделала ему замечания. «Как учишься?» — спросила она. Все спрашивали его об этом, и всем он отвечал одно и то же, даже почти не врал: «Неплохо, мэм». Тут муж предупредительно тронул ее за локоть, и она замолчала. Райан не просидел с ними долго, ему вскоре показалось, что и отсюда видно недостаточно хорошо, так что он встал и подошел к ограждению, буквально на минуточку, но там и простоял до перерыва. Сразу после свистка его дернул за ухо дядя, грозно предупредив, что если Райану хочется убегать, а не сидеть с семьей, то скоро сидеть ему станет больно. Рай сделал вид, что поверил. После того как они стали жить без папы, их ремнем не наказывали ни разу, только Нэйту перестали давать карманные деньги, но мама сказала: «Ты же понимаешь, это не наказание», — и брат почему-то кивнул. Так что второй тайм, оба мяча хозяев, удаление и всё, в сущности, интересное Райан наблюдал с верхотуры. Оттуда он видел и проход Маккензи по флангу, и его навес в штрафную, и то, как арсенальский юниор чудом выцарапал мяч в борьбе, обыгрался с Форселлом, а потом, развернувшись, зарядил с полулёта в дальнюю «девятку». Наверное, не в таких подробностях видел, но через три месяца и неделю у Райана уже была кассета с этой игрой, а еще через год при воспроизведении некоторых фрагментов экран заполняли тонкие белые полосы, отметины бесконечных повторов.

Но лучше всего он запомнил другое. Еще когда он жался к выкрашенным белой краской поручням, впервые желая стать не больше, а меньше, чтоб никто не сказал ему: «Мальчик, уйди, ты мешаешь», — на бровку выскочил мяч, а вслед за ним один из игроков — взрослый, высокий, быстрый. Такой, каким Райан станет, когда вырастет, так даже мама говорила. Футболист взял мяч и отвел руки назад, готовясь вбросить из аута, широкие рукава упали к плечам, обнажая бицепсы. «Коул», — прочитал Райан на его спине. Ему вдруг показалось, что если он вытянет руку, то сможет до него дотронуться. Видно, так показалось не ему одному, потому что рядом возник какой-то верзила в шарфе «Пэласа», завопил нечто ободряющее, перегнулся через перила и, свесившись, насколько хватило роста, мазнул кончиками пальцев по коуловской спине. Тот даже не оглянулся, лишь дернул плечом, будто сгоняя муху, вбросил наконец-то мяч и умчался на поле. Память Райана так ярко запечатлела этот момент, что перехитрила его, подсказывая: он не только хотел коснуться этого Коула — он коснулся. Даже пальцы были уверены, что узнали полосатую футболку наощупь. В понедельник он пацанам в школе так и рассказывал, будто дотянулся, но никто, кажется, до конца не поверил. 

Помнил он и первое, что сказал ему Эшли — тогда он уже узнал его имя, и тут обошлось без фальшивых воспоминаний. По крайней мере, Майки, стоявший рядом, всё подтвердил. Они вдвоем остались после тренировки, якобы поработать над обводкой, но валять дурака выходило куда лучше. И тут мимо их поля прошли старшие — видимо, направлялись в административный корпус и решили срезать. Джо Коул рассказывал что-то смешное, Джон Терри посмеивался и пытался поставить ему щелбан, а Эшли шел позади, независимо сунув руки в карманы шортов. Ему-то под ноги и выкатился мяч, который проворонил Райан. Эшли мяч поднял, взглянул на Райана, ухмыльнулся, сказал:  
— Держи, — и пнул, но не прямо в руки, а запустил высокой «свечой». Райану пришлось пятиться, причем очень быстро, он даже чуть не потерял равновесие, но мяч все-таки поймал, а когда торжествующе поднял его на вытянутых руках, Эшли уже, конечно, не смотрел на него, уйдя далеко вперед. 

А вот первое, что он сказал Эшли, Райан не очень-то помнил. Саму ситуацию — да, но не точную последовательность слов. Это была его последняя тренировка перед арендой к «вишням», и тренер сказал, чтоб сегодня он шёл к первой команде. Там его уже, кажется, ждали — по крайней мере, не удивились. К нему подошел капитан, поздоровался за руку, спросил, как дела, и, словно Райан еще не был до предела взволнован и испуган, приобняв его за плечи, подвёл прямиком к Эшли. Спустя неприлично большое количество лет Райан осознал, что Терри не угадывал, потому что не гадал вообще и заботился не о нём, но тогда это показалось настоящим чудом, так что Райана чуток занесло… Ну, что сказать, с ним такое случалось. 

Что до их первой встречи, то Эшли ее, как ни странно, помнил. Джей Ти подвёл к нему на тренировке парнишку, смешного и любопытного, смутно знакомого академиста. То ли Джека, то ли Скотта.  
— Эшли, это Райан, — начал Джон. — Райан, это…  
— Здрасьте, — пацан уже тряс его руку. — Привет! Очень рад.  
Потом для верности взял ее в обе ладони и зачем-то полез обниматься.


	3. Chapter 3

— Динамишь меня, значит, — покачал головой Эшли.  
— Прости, брат! — Дэн лицом изобразил раскаяние, но голосом забыл. — Сегодня никак, предки насели. Семья прежде всего, сам понимаешь. Ты Бертбокса с собой возьми.   
— Кого?  
— Рай-Рая.  
— А-а. Нет уж, спасибо, — фыркнул Эшли. — Мне одного раза хватило. 

За столом они остались вдвоем: с ними сидели португальцы, но Илариу закончил рано, поскольку и тренировка у него была короче, а Раул по привычке заглотил содержимое трех тарелок, не жуя. Паулу вроде тоже был, тоже ел, хотя с ним никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка.

— Ой да, — флегматично сказал Дэн, подцепляя брокколи. — Он нормальный.  
— Детский сад не выгуливаю.  
— Меня же выгуливаешь.  
— Ты не такой.  
— Это да, — согласился он. — Я на тебя не смотрю так, как будто хочу тебе отсосать.

Эшли засмеялся.

— Ну, я не в том смысле, что… — Дэн взмахнул вилкой. — А как бы. Вот.   
— Он и сейчас так смотрит, да?

Дэниэл вытянул шею, глянув поверх его плеча. 

— Нет, — сообщил он. — То есть да, но на пасту свою. Доест и вернется к тебе. Не плачь.  
— Вообще обнаглел, — заметил Эшли и щелчком запустил в него оливку. — Динамишь меня, стебешь меня и даже отсосать не хочешь.

Дэн в ответ показал язык — не как Луис, а только кончик. 

— Но Рай-Рай правда нормальный, — сказал он через минуту, когда прожевал. — У него просто глаза такие…  
— Выразительные?  
— Здоровенные.  
— Вот именно, — Эшли промокнул рот салфеткой и развалился на стуле, дожидаясь, пока насыщение победит голод или наоборот. — Какой из него второй пилот, когда он выглядит, как этот, ну… Черт, вылетело из головы. Всем маленьким девочкам нравится?  
— Эдвард Каллен?  
— Бэмби, — вспомнил Эшли. — А про Каллена даже не упоминай.

Дэн сокрушенно покачал головой.

— Я не могу уже, Эш, — признался он. — Я всем им говорю, что читал, хотя даже не смотрел — ну так, на перемотке, все ждал, когда он ее завалит. Но ведь приходится с ними смотреть!   
— Хоть не до конца?  
— Обижаешь, брат.  
— Просто это ошибка новичка, — снисходительно пояснил Эшли.   
— Да ну? У меня уже, знаешь, есть результат! Удовлетворительный, — Дэн засмеялся собственной шутке.  
— Вот тебе и «да ну». Не говори, что читал. Не говори, что смотрел. Говори — ну и говно эти ваши «Сумерки», чего вы в них нашли, не понимаю.  
— Ага, и она тогда сразу…  
— Да, представь себе, сразу. Или скажет, что согласна, и это уже хорошо — значит, хочет тебе понравиться, значит, ты одной рукой у нее уже под юбкой.  
— Или ей правда не нравятся «Сумерки».  
— Сейчас не делают таких, — мрачно опроверг Эшли. — Или, Дэн, она начнет тебе объяснять, какая ты скотина бесчувственная и как этот кровосос любит свой ланч. И вот тогда…  
— И тогда?  
— И тогда ты слушаешь внимательно, смотришь ей в глаза и слушаешь, ясно? Ждешь, пока она сделает паузу, и вот тогда…  
— Тогда? — Стадж был настолько заинтригован, что даже отложил вилку. Эшли быстрым движением перегнулся через стол, оказавшись с ним почти нос к носу, сжал его запястье и самым низким, бархатным голосом сообщил:  
— Дэнни… ты мой личный сорт героина.  
— Бля, — впечатлился Дэн, отнимая руку. — Все равно не отсосу.  
— Когда-нибудь, — легкомысленно пообещал Эшли, возвращаясь в прежнюю расслабленную позу. Он, как и все в Кобхэме, знал, что Дэниэл Старридж возьмет в рот лишь тогда, когда ему удалят пару ребер. — О чем мы до этого?..  
— О Рай-Рае.  
— Ой, да отвяжись. Иди вон Диди его навяливай, у него как раз старшенький козлит вторую неделю. Будет на кого излить отцовскую любовь.  
— Гы-гы! — Дэна, видимо, очень порадовало слово «излить».  
— Как мне с ним тусоваться, когда он мои бутсы чистит?  
— Так скажи, чтоб перестал.  
— Не могу, — притворно вздохнул Эшли. — Он так хорошо это делает, как ему отказать.

С бутсами он сам, конечно, лопухнулся. Дело было так. Однажды в среду в раздевалке к нему подошел Джей Ти, спросил какую-то безделицу, — кажется, моток тейпа, — пересказал свежую хохму от Билли, посмотрел ему за спину и вдруг брякнул:  
— Да, Эш, молодежь нынче совсем не та.  
— Точно, — покивал Эшли, поскольку решил, что кэп пытается поддеть Дэна, а это святое дело.  
— Вот мы — ты, я, Лэмпси, мы же из другого времени, — продолжил Джон. — Мы не пришли на все готовое, у нас сначала было здесь, — он стукнул себя в грудь, — а только потом здесь, — и похлопал по карману.

Дальше Эшли не слушал, отвлекся. Джон был неплохим рассказчиком, если не брать в расчет предматчевые речи, — там шло обычно что-то очень краткое и с матом, — но все его истории оставались интересными только первые пятьдесят раз. А послушать как раз следовало, потому что Эш очнулся лишь на слове «бутсы» и понял, что попал.

— …и это был самый важный урок, наверное, — вдохновенно гнал Джей Ти. — Может, не самый-самый, но точно первый из самых. Я до сих пор всегда говорю Уайзи — спасибо, мужик. Спасибо, что разрешил мне чистить твои бутсы. Ввек не забуду.

Эшли медленно оглянулся, уже зная, что именно увидит, и уставился в распахнутые от любопытства глаза Райана Бертранда. Спектакль был устроен вовсе не для Дэна.

— Сука ты, — одними губами сказал Эшли Джону, повернувшись обратно. Джей Ти подмигнул ему и был таков.

Фокус, разумеется, сработал — он срабатывал практически безотказно. Когда Эшли запирал шкафчик, бутс там уже не было, зато назавтра они, без единой травинки, волшебным образом оказались в нише. Эшли потерпел эту копперфильдовщину пару дней, а потом, разувшись, демонстративно поставил свою именную пару перед Бертрандом и ушел в душ, твердо уверенный в том, что выберется из этой аферы победителем. Однако уже в субботу он отозвал паренька в сторонку после предыгровой разминки и отчитал за то, что мяч он всегда старается подложить под сильную, левую ногу. План Джей Ти начал действовать. «Еще посмотрим, кто кого», — со злым азартом подумал Эшли, который в няньки не нанимался, и советы давать продолжил — так, по мелочи, один или два в день, иногда больше, если считать одергивание типа «Заправь шнурок», — но ждал стандартного исхода. «Ну и что? — рано или поздно спрашивал одураченный новичок. — В чем мой урок?» Тогда Джон вздыхал, забирал свои бутсы и ничего не отвечал. Подопытная крыска металась еще пару дней, выслушивала от ветеранов остроты, соболезнования и цитаты из Лао-цзы, после чего ей говорили — расслабься, Нео, ложки не существует. Так произошло практически с каждым юным новобранцем «Челси», кроме разве что Микеля и Дэна. Джон Оби был непробиваем. Джей Ти разливался соловьем, привлек Лэмпарда в качестве плохого копа, они на пару вдарили по Микелю реверсивной психологией — вообще, когда эти двое воображали себя главными умниками и вершителями человеческих судеб, комедийные шоу меркли. Все было тщетно. Спустя неделю осады сдался Клод Макелеле.  
— Сынок! — возопил он, тыкая Микеля в грудь носками своих бутс. — Да почисти ты их, наконец, он же не отстанет от тебя!

Микель взглянул на него без малейшего намека на понимание, оскорбленный вторжением в свое личное пространство, но бутсы взял, и на следующий день все вынуждены были признать, что пару чище они видели только в фабричной упаковке. 

Это укрощение строптивого происходило как раз в первые дни после перехода самого Эшли и врезалось ему в память, поэтому, когда через три года Дэнни Старридж отреагировал на кэповскую байку надменным прищуром, словно говоря: «Если кому-то что-то начищу, то точно не бутсы», — стало ясно — парня надо выручать. Эшли свои бутсы почистил сам и подкинул их Дэну. Так они и подружились. 

— Тогда сегодня ты один, — напомнил о себе Дэн. — А завтра я весь твой.  
— Только попробуй еще и завтра откосить, — пригрозил Эшли, потирая шею, и вдруг изменился в лице, не задев мизинцем серьгу.   
— Эй, ну ты чего? — Дэн принял это на свой счет и сразу разнылся: — Ну Э-эш, брат, ну я правда никак…  
— Отдашь минетами! — ощерился Эшли и пружинисто поднялся на ноги. — Всё, доедай давай, а мне в раздевалку надо вернуться.

В раздевалке серьги не оказалось. Она не была памятным подарком — в лучшем случае его второй копией — и, в сущности, ничего не значила, но Эшли всегда бесился, когда терял свою вещь. Ведь чувствовал же, что застежка разболталась из-за того, что он любил щелкать ею со скуки, но времени заехать к ювелиру не нашлось ни позавчера, ни вчера, а сегодня уже всё, ещё и планы на вечер менять, и что, блядь, тут надо Бертранду?!  
— Твоя? — спросил Райан, протягивая ему беглянку.  
— Почему раньше не отдал? — буркнул Эшли, сжимая ее в кулаке вместе с облегчением и досадой.  
— Ел, — ответил тот и даже будто устыдился.   
— Спасибо, — с опозданием вспомнил Эш.  
— Пожалуйста. 

Эшли по инерции посмотрел на него еще пару мгновений, потом обогнул и пошел к двери, но на ходу развернулся и застыл, уперев руки в боки.  
— Слушай, — сказал он. — Тебе бутсы-то мои не надоели еще?  
Райан пожал плечами.  
— А как же урок? — ответил он, улыбнувшись с осторожной лукавинкой, и тут до Эшли дошло, вспомнилось разом всё, что Джон ему говорил про новичка, всё то, что он пропускал мимо ушей как абсолютно бесполезную информацию.   
— Райан, — начал он обманчиво миролюбивым голосом и сделал шажок вперед, — ты ведь из местной академии, да?  
— Да.  
— С какого года?  
— С пятого.  
— Ты ведь знал, что Джей Ти всех разводит этими бутсами, — тише и опаснее сказал Эшли, приблизившись почти вплотную.

Райан простодушно кивнул.  
«Совсем дурак», — подумал Эш.

— Но это же вроде ритуала, — объяснил Райан, и лицо у него стало по-джоновски вдохновенным. — Вроде испытания. Смысл не в том, чтобы не знать.   
— В чем же тогда? Ну-ка, ну-ка.  
— Ну… как сказать… смысл в том, что я делаю — и всё. Это, может, не очень приятно, но я делаю и не спрашиваю, потому что пока вот так вот, это мое место, моя обязанность, как в армии. Есть приказ, его нужно выполнить.  
— Фильмов про войну насмотрелся, ясно все с тобой, — насмешливо констатировал Эшли.  
— У меня отец служил, — ответил Райан просто, без хвастовства или укора, но Коула все равно задело.   
— Сунь голову в толчок, — выпалил он.  
Райан обалдел.  
— Э-э? Это шу…  
— Сунь. Голову. В толчок, — повторил Эшли медленно и чётко.   
Бертранд смотрел на него изумленно и часто-часто моргал.   
— Давай же, — поторопил его Эшли. Затея нравилась ему все сильнее. — Крайний справа самый чистый, туда, считай, только кэп отливает.   
— Эш… — просительно сказал Райан, но ничего не добавил.  
— Ты хотел испытание? Ты сказал, как в армии. Ты делаешь, что тебе велят, — он сам себя раззадоривал каждой новой фразой, еще более хлесткой, чем предыдущая, и уже бурлил энергией, как обычно случалось лишь перед выходом из тоннеля. — Делай. Смысл в этом, так? В послушании. Делай, Райан. Я тебе говорю. Иди и засунь туда башку, докуда влезет, чтоб я видел. Бутсы больше можешь не чистить, этого хватит. Моча, говорят, стерильна. Отмоешься. Райан! — от окрика пацан вздрогнул. — Бегом!

«Нет, не совсем, — довольно подумал Эшли, глядя на набычившегося Бертранда, его обиженные глаза, упрямый лоб и непроизвольно сжатые кулаки. — Может, ещё и врезать попытается».

— Я теряю с тобой своё время, — жестко произнес он, и тут Райан качнулся в сторону. Он еще и шага не ступил, как Эш не выдержал и расхохотался, заливисто, по-мальчишески, до слёз. Ему даже пришлось опереться на Райана, так его скрутило смехом.   
— Ты… — задушенно повторял он. — Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! Ты правда… Ты серьё… Ха-ха-ха! Не могу… Ты что…   
Райан посмотрел на него, потряс головой и тоже засмеялся.  
Эшли выпрямился, вытер рукавом уголок глаза и впервые взглянул на Рая с интересом.   
— Так, — сказал он. — Расклад такой, Синдерелла. Если привезешь мои хрустальные туфельки к восьми вечера, поедешь с дядюшкой Эшем на бал. Адрес знаешь? Хотя откуда… Дай-ка… — не тратя больше времени на объяснения, он проворно сунул руку в карман райановских треников, извлек его смартфон и отстучал свой номер. — В восемь, понял? Не опаздывай. 

Так Райан и остался стоять посреди раздевалки, воззрившись на собственный айфон, словно на экране был написан ответ, что, черт возьми, произошло, и почему в этой сказке всё перепутано, а Эшли уже шел по коридору и запальчиво кричал в трубку, ничуть не заботясь о том, что его слышат:  
— Джей Ти, ты не поверишь! «Сунь голову в толчок» наконец-то прокатило! Да! _Да_ , я тебе говорю!.. Да нет, конечно. Нет, ну ты что, я кто тебе? Но почти… Да, он. Нет, не вру. Спроси его сам! 

Райан нажал на «сохранить», оглянулся убедиться, что вокруг никого, и выбросил кулак вверх.


	4. Chapter 4

Бертранд продолжал ходить за ним хвостом и даже с успехом выполнял некоторые хвостовьи функции: для поддержания равновесия был бесполезен, зато отлично выражал эмоции. Если Эш обозначал улыбку углом рта, Райан хихикал. Если Эшли смеялся, Райан хохотал. Если бы Эшли вздумалось подпрыгнуть от радости, то Райан, наверное, пробил бы головой потолок — впрочем, Эш не был уверен, что малой ретранслирует его реакцию. А даже если и так, что удивительного? Академия всегда бегает за резервом, резерв — за основой, младшие умасливают старших, новички смеются над шутками ветеранов, даже если не понимают ни слова. Джону вся молодежка смотрит в рот так пристально, что видит пломбу на резце, за Лэмпсом таскается выводок утят, у Дидье вообще своя секта. Так что Эш не парился — он расхаживал по Кобхэму и помахивал Бертрандом. 

Райан ему не слишком докучал. Восторженным был, это да, но не назойливым: слушал внимательно, запоминал с первого раза, а перед тем как задать вопрос, потешно смущался. Эшли впервые кого-то персонально опекал, и это оказалось даже приятно. Конечно, парням он говорил обратное, но слушать от тренеров о бертрандовском прогрессе и одновременно чувствовать на себе восхищенный взгляд было действительно неплохо. А посмотреть Райан был большой мастер — не только фиксировал многое даже боковым зрением, всякие мелочи, что в игре очень пригождалось, но и мог так ощупать взглядом, что оставлял отпечатки. Например, вот уже дня три Эшли был уверен, что Райан разглядывает его шрам, тонкий белый штришок между пятым и шестым ребром. Спросить до сих пор не решался, — и вряд ли решится, судя по тому, как стесняется своего собственного, даже в душевой вставая к стене не лицом, а левым боком, — но изучил уже во всех подробностях.

В итоге спросил Дэн. Стоял рядом в раздевалке, наклонился за упавшими щитками, а когда поднимался, ткнулся ему в бок, так и заметил.  
— Опа, это откуда?  
— Напоролся на нож, — ответил Эшли, стараясь влить в голос максимум крутизны.  
— Ого, — выдохнул Райан, который сразу повелся.  
— Ничего себе, — присвистнул Дэн. — Наверное, на другого парня без слез не взглянешь, да, Эш?  
— А вы думали! — весело сказал выросший из-за их спин Джей Ти. — С Эшем шутки плохи, он страшный человек. Вы про турков слышали?  
— Не-а.  
— Турков? Сборную, в смысле? А расскажи?  
— О-о, да это целая история! Ну, значит, давно дело было, капитаном еще был Бекс, и вот он-то про это рассказывает куда круче, ну да ладно, я тоже постараюсь. Слушайте…  
Эшли усмехнулся, цапнул с вешалки полотенце и пошел мыться. Кэп, конечно, был в своем репертуаре, не зря ему Лэмпс в такие моменты говорил: «Сними повязку, Джей Ти». Но сейчас Эш был ему признателен за эту опеку: парни отвлеклись, и врать им не придется, а правду он бы все равно не сказал. 

Шрам Эшли заработал прошлой осенью, почти полгода минуло, а он все помнил так ярко, словно это произошло на той неделе.

К тому моменту они с Шерил перебрали уже, кажется, все возможные линии поведения. Она делала вид, что ничего не происходит. Она говорила: «Скажи мне, что это всё неправда, этого не может быть, я не понимаю». Она плакала, много. Он тоже плакал один раз, до сих пор стыдно вспоминать, ревел как пацан и умолял ее остаться, говорил: «Я сдохну без тебя, я без тебя не смогу». Она выплевывала ему в лицо — сдохни, мне все равно, я ничего не чувствую, как ты не понимаешь, _я_ мертвая, мне нет разницы, жив _ты_ или нет, а если все равно, то можешь гнить в земле! Он тогда даже не разбирал, что она кричит, слышал лишь дребезжание, которое разламывало ему голову изнутри, а потом, уже спустя несколько дней, вспомнил всё до единого слова. Он хотел бы их забыть, но никогда не сможет. 

Она говорила: «Я до сих пор тебя люблю, почему я не могу прекратить». Она обещала подумать. Она сама собрала его вещи. Она оставила себе только фамилию и собак. Он стирал ее номера. Он каждый день выкидывал газеты, не читая. Отпускал бороду. Костылями бил окна в реабилитационной клинике. Клуб приставил к нему соглядатая и обязал еженедельно посещать психолога. Она выпустила новый сингл, и весь мир знал, что поет она о нем, об Эшли, что это он свой собственный злейший враг, но вместе они обязательно справятся, — а адвокаты в это время готовили документы о разводе. 

Она писала ему из Америки, забрасывала его эсэмэсками о том, как подсела на сэндвичи с арахисовым маслом и мармеладом, и что скоро у нее будет гигантская задница. Он ставил будильник на пять утра, чтобы пожелать ей спокойной ночи. Она сбрасывала звонки. Он пил, снял близняшек-плэймэйт, пил, стал в третий раз чемпионом Англии, пил, мало что помнил. Она попала в больницу, подхватив в Танзании жестокую малярию. Ее охрана Эшли не пустила — ни пьяным, ни трезвым. 

В конце концов, они так измучили друг друга этой чехардой, что решили раз в месяц завтракать вместе. Обеды были для деловых встреч, ужины — для свиданий, а на завтрак Шерил позволяла себе сладкое. Эшли согласился. И вот они сидели в маленькой кофейне, оба были здесь впервые, никаких общих воспоминаний, Шерил макала блинчик в кленовый сироп, а Эшли дул на дымящийся кофе и с удовольствием отмечал, что после болезни к ней уже вернулась пара фунтов и ямочки на щеках. Он никогда не переставал ее любить, но сейчас был еще и влюблен, как сразу после знакомства, когда она не была его женой. Впрочем, она и сейчас его женой уже не была.   
— Приходи в воскресенье в клуб, — сказала она.  
— Приду, — пообещал он.  
— Ты хоть спросил бы, в какой, во сколько, — рассмеялась Шерил, капнула сиропом на брюки, чертыхнулась, потянулась за салфеткой, пролила его кофе и засмеялась громче. Он тоже хохотал, мокрый и ошпаренный. Джинсы было совсем не жаль.   
— Ты всё равно мой лучший друг, — сказала она на прощание, взяв его за руку.  
— Я приду, — повторил он.   
Чаевые они оставили огромные. Эшли так ничего и не съел.

В клубе было шумно, полно искусственного дыма, под потолком на трапеции раскачивалась блондинка в бикини с крылышками и рассыпала блестки пригоршнями. Она была ангелом. Здесь все были ангелами, судя по встретившим его взглядам, но ему было не привыкать — Эшли Коул под давлением всегда играл еще лучше. Он пришел сюда только за ней, пришел, чтобы быть ее лучшим другом, а остальные друзья — они не лучшие, ну и начихать на них. Шерил заметила его и помахала из-за чьей-то обнаженной спины, и Эшли мгновенно сфокусировался, собрался. Они могли ему свистеть и улюлюкать хоть всей толпой, он бы не услышал.   
— Вот и я, — сказал он, тронув ее руку чуть выше запястья.  
— Вот и ты, — согласилась она, поколебалась секунду и все-таки поцеловала — приветственно, легко, совсем невинно, но в губы.

Эшли дружил с ней весь вечер. Дружил тем единственным способом, которым умел — смотрел в глаза, слушал, вдыхал аромат новых тяжелых духов, поправлял выбившуюся из высокой прически прядку, невзначай приобнимал за талию, танцевал с ней, находил повод коснуться ее снова и снова. Или эта тактика сработала, или три коктейля с мартини губительно повлияли на самоуважение, но когда около полуночи он наклонился к ней и, щекоча губами ухо, сказал:  
— Поехали домой, — Шерил молча вложила свою ладонь в его.

Он ничего не менял здесь после ее отъезда, не убирал с каминной полки совместные фотографии, даже стулья старался не двигать, но она все равно вела себя так, будто чужая здесь: прошла по первому этажу из комнаты в комнату, словно на экскурсии, и только на кухне оттаяла и наконец-то обняла Эшли в ответ. 

Они целовались, как подростки, жадно, стукаясь зубами, ее блузка оказалась расстегнута, его футболка — брошена на пол, и вдруг Эшли понял, что не хочет делать это здесь, на столе, но по дороге в спальню она может и передумать. Тогда он опустился на табурет, усадил Шерил на колени, спиной к себе, и вытянул из нее оргазм чуткими пальцами и ласковыми глупостями, даже не сняв с нее трусиков, а сам целовал ее шею, плечи, трогательно выступающий позвонок и плыл от мысли, что она его, она — его, она до сих пор носит его клеймо…

После, отдышавшись, она со смешком сказала, что зверски проголодалась, встала и направилась к холодильнику, а Эшли, так и не кончивший, сидел в каком-то блаженном оцепенении: у него никого не было уже восемь недель, абсолютный рекорд с самой школы, но он был готов подождать еще — он уже знал, что осталось недолго. Сейчас она откроет холодильник и увидит там арахисовое масло и свежий мармелад, и никакие слова будут не нужны. Он отвлекся буквально на мгновение, а когда вернулся в реальность, понял, что что-то не так — Шерил не дошла до холодильника, она стояла у мойки, и плечи ее дрожали. Он рывком поднялся на ноги. Она обернулась на звук. Ее красивое лицо было залито потеками туши и кривилось в мучительной гримасе.  
— Что… — начал Эшли, и она закричала.  
Закричала пронзительно и страшно, на одной ноте, запрокинув голову, словно пытаясь вывернуться наизнанку этим:  
— АААААА… 

Он даже не сразу заметил нож в ее руке, самый большой из набора, а когда заметил, не испугался. Райан не зря поверил — Эшли действительно напоролся на нож, сам, когда мягко разжимал пальцы Шерил, стиснутые на рукоятке. Один укол — и тонкая струйка крови. Ему было не до того. Он обнял ее крепко, и она заплакала уже по-человечески, с детскими всхлипами.   
— Все хорошо, — повторял он. — Все будет хорошо.  
Шерил повисла на нем, цепляясь руками и ногами, и он понес ее в ванную, мыл, как беспомощную, и называл своей девочкой, хотя она ему запретила это говорить. Они любили друг друга прямо там, под душем, а после в кровати, не расцепляясь ни на минуту. Эшли так и не заклеил порез, и они уснули среди простыней в бурых пятнах.

Утром она ушла и больше не вернулась. 


	5. Chapter 5

Эшли был почти уверен: пока Карло вызывал его к себе на пару слов, Райан слинял, и завтра извинится, выдумав благовидный предлог или соврав, будто забыл, — но тот ждал его на стоянке. 

Когда Эшли подошел ближе, то увидел, что Райан танцует. Прямо за рулем. Сидя. С закрытыми глазами. Засмотревшись, он даже не понял, что именно играет, до того комично это выглядело, но Райан, как только обнаружил его, выключил звук и замер.  
— Извини, — сказал он, выглядя пристыженным, и тут до Эшли дошло.  
— Да ничего, — великодушно ответил он. Райан же не нарочно, а чтобы больше ее не слышать, надо было выкинуть телик, лэптоп, магнитолу, блэкберри, переехать в Арктику, но и там будет она. В утюге. «Стерва», — мрачно подумал Эшли, отпирая собственную машину с брелока, и кивнул Райану, чтобы трогался.

Близилась ежегодная вечеринка у Джей Ти, а значит и внутрикомандное многоборье. За дартс Эшли не переживал, за снукер переживать уже нужно было всем остальным, а вот что касается приставки… Нет, он играл, конечно — шутеры, файтинги, гонки, однажды даже эротический квест, но с «ФИФА» не складывалось. Футбола ему хватало с головой, тот давно стал работой, а одна лишь работа и никакого веселья — так ведь и кукушка поехать может. Эшли не пересматривал матчи сверх того, что показывали на тактике, переключал канал, когда начинались футбольные программы, и в «ФИФА» играл ровно столько, чтобы не осрамиться перед парнями. К тому же Джей Ти делал кубок, настоящий, по спецзаказу, не какую-нибудь фабричную дешевку со сменной табличкой — и Эшли его хотел. И вовсе это не было смешным. Ну, разве что чуть-чуть. 

Попросту, Райан должен был его поднатаскать, но так об этом никто, конечно, не говорил. Эшли предложил ему поиграть и получил молниеносное согласие, даже подумал отстраненно — а если бы речь шла о фрисби, Рай бы ловил ее зубами? Вот только когда встал вопрос о месте, Райан напрягся. Конечно, они без проблем могли бы поехать к Эшли, все необходимое, от лицензионного диска до удобного дивана в игровой, там было. Но Райан темнил и, хотя не отказывался напрямую, звать его к себе не хотел. Поэтому Эшли сделал вид, что намеков не понимает, и бессовестно напросился в гости.

Кажется, у Райана была тайна.  
Тайны Эшли любил. 

До райановской квартиры они добрались на удивление быстро для этого времени дня, где-то за полчаса. Она была небольшая, всего четыре комнаты, как быстро выяснил Эшли — три полноценных, хозяйских, и узкий пенал гостевой спальни. Ни в какое сравнение с его собственным двухуровневым холостяцким гнездышком, которое он оставил после свадьбы, эта квартирка не шла, все равно что «Крэйвен Коттедж» против «Уэмбли». Но она была уютной и какой-то невозможно жизнерадостной — много светлого дерева, много солнца, словно удачно расположенные окна собирали его целиком даже в пасмурную погоду. К тому же минимум одно из них выходило на Баттерси-парк, и Эшли сразу пошел проверять, которое.  
— И не лень тебе мотаться отсюда каждый день! — крикнул он уже из гостиной. — Ух ты, отличный вид. Я осмотрюсь пока, не возражаешь?  
— Как раз переезжаю, — вздохнул хозяин.  
— Что ты там бормочешь, «будешь чаю»? — переспросил Эшли. — Да, спасибо, буду. — И Райан поплелся на кухню, где спустя пять минут облился кипятком.  
— Ты зачем подкрадываешься? — с обидой спросил он, держа ладонь под струей холодной воды и одновременно промокая исходящую паром лужу.   
— Ничего я не подкрадываюсь, — возразил Эшли, донельзя довольный, и уселся за стол, держа в руках кубик Рубика. Он нашел его в одной коробке с «Эрудитом», «Джуманджи», «Монополией» и вымпелом «Олдхэм Атлетик». Кто бы мог подумать, что Рай такой задрот.  
— Ну конечно, — проворчал Райан. — Не подкрадывался, как же. Тут паркет по жизни скрипит, два года назад даже пол перестилали, все равно скрипит. А ты так тихо…  
— Переезжаешь, значит, — перебил его Эшли, сложив историю про паркет и коробки в гостиной. — И куда?  
— Ну, ты же сам сказал… чтоб далеко не мотаться. И потом, я уже столько угрохал на эту аренду, какой смысл, это же деньги на ветер, я тут почти и не жил…   
— Так ты снимаешь?  
— Ага.  
— А сейчас покупаешь дом? В Суррее?  
— Ага, — повторил Райан. — Уже. Купил, то есть, уже.  
— Когда новоселье? — подмигнул Эшли.  
— Я еще не въехал… — замялся Райан. 

Над таким даже издеваться было неинтересно.

— Погоди-ка, — вдруг осознал Эшли, — так они тебе предложили контракт?   
— Пока нет, — нехотя сознался Райан. — Но дали понять, что предложат.  
— И как же?  
— Сказали, чтоб покупал дом.  
— Тонко, — ухмыльнулся Эшли.

В этот момент чайник, мужественно перенесший падение, снова закипел, и Райан переключился с отмораживания своей конечности на сложнейшее искусство погружения одноразовых пакетиков в воду. Пакетики не тонули, но в «Челси» не держали слабаков. Эшли задумчиво подбрасывал и ловил добытый кубик. Отчего-то ему было приятно, что Райана переподписывают — должно быть, он гордился собой как наставником. Джей Ти на днях сокрушался, что он последний из могикан: очередному «будущему Терри» еще осенью указали на дверь, а вот уже и отъезд Мансьенна, их маленькой черной надежды, стал почти решенным делом. Эшли тогда автоматически перенес это и на Райана, у которого до сих пор в графе выходов за родной клуб значился «ноль», но, видно, поспешил.   
— Ну, ты молоток, — сказал он. — Я рад, — и тут же, без паузы, возмутился: — Что это за дрянь?   
Райан изумленно уставился на него и, проследив за взглядом Эшли, увидел яркую пачку сухих завтраков.  
— Я ем это, — разъяснил он недоуменно. — По утрам.  
— Шоколадные колечки?!  
— Хочешь? — предположил Райан, чем обрек себя на двухминутную лекцию о полезной еде.

— Пальмовое масло, — с выражением зачитал Эшли.  
— А что с ним не так?   
Откровенно говоря, Эшли не знал.  
— Фосфат натрия, — замогильным голосом продолжил он.  
— Ну и что? Я с диетологом нашим про них… мы анкету заполняли, чем питаемся… он мне ничего такого…   
— «…помогают обеспечить растущий детский организм…»? — закончил он саркастичным тоном и приподнял бровь.  
Райан, как оказалось, тоже так умел.  
— Вари себе овсянку, — сурово посоветовал Эшли. — Не умеешь — спроси у Лэмпса как. Не хочешь — покупай хлопья. А это выкинь.   
— А… А! Я понял! — просиял Райан. — Это ты опять вот, как тогда… голову в писсуар… Но нет, я на такое дважды не куплюсь.  
— Я абсолютно серьезно, — буркнул Эшли и пересел на соседний стул, оставляя коробку за спиной, чтоб не раздражала. Отсюда было видно, что красная плоскость кубика запылилась. Эшли ногтем нарисовал на ней хрен с волосатыми яйцами.

— Я тебе подписывал что-нибудь? — вдруг спросил он.

Короткий затравленный взгляд выдал Райана с головой. Эшли ничего не нашел в его квартире, но, значит, мог. Может, модную майку «А вот у меня не было секса с Эшли Коулом», но если он в Райане не ошибался, тот бы такое не надел. Сделав мысленную пометку в следующий раз искать лучше, Эшли повторил вопрос.  
— Не мне, — медленно сказал Райан. — Но у меня было фото с автографом. От Лекси.   
— Твоя подружка?  
— Мой одноклассник.  
— А почему у него девчачье имя?  
— А почему у тебя девчачье имя? — огрызнулся Райан и тут же моргнул, словно сам от себя не ожидал такой дерзости.  
— Не зарывайся, — добродушно осадил его Эшли. — Ну-ну, было фото, и?  
— Там было написано: «Райану, с наилучшими пожеланиями», ну и подпись. Это был какой-то другой Райан. Я не знаю, где Лекси его достал. Вроде у кого-то выменял. 

Эшли впился в него цепким изучающим взглядом и молчал, пока Райан осторожно ставил на стол чашки и рылся в шкафах, будто забыл, где держит сладкое.

— И ты выбросил фотографию, — наконец выдал Эшли.  
— Передарил, — уточнил Райан, садясь напротив.  
— Хотел, чтобы было по-настоящему?  
Райан вместо ответа дернул плечом и нахмурился, разговор был ему неприятен. Неужели в этом и заключалась вся тайна?  
— Знаю ли я, что ты мой большой фанат? — не выдержал Эшли. — Знаю. Не ты первый, не ты последний. Это нормально, Рай, ну подумаешь, было и было. 

Райан с достоинством шмыгнул носом и локтем снес со стола крышку сахарницы. Эшли посмотрел на него, потом на осколки, потом снова на него.

— Ты переученный левша.  
— Н-нет, — запнулся от удивления Райан.  
— Видишь? — Эшли неожиданно обрадовался. — Видишь, как просто, я лажанул. Ткнул пальцем в небо и не угадал. А угадал бы, как было бы круто, а? — он помолчал недолго. — А я — да. Меня переучивали, руку привязывали. Пишу теперь только правой, а все остальное могу и левой тоже: есть, бриться, ну и там разное.  
— Ого, — сказал Райан. — Давай еще?  
— Что — еще?  
— Еще поугадывай.  
— Ну… — Эшли картинно почесал в затылке. — Во, кубик-рубик. Это твоя детская гордость. Один раз получилось собрать, всю жизнь хранишь. Может, даже талисманом считаешь.  
Райан улыбался до ушей и мотал головой.  
— Что, не считаешь?  
— Не один раз.   
— Докажи! — азартно предложил Эшли и разобрал кубик, быстро вращая грани, перемешивая цвета так путано, как только мог, а после бросил игрушку Райану, метя под левую руку. Райан изловчился и поймал правой. 

На остальное у него ушло меньше минуты.  
Это было немного оскорбительно, но в основном потрясающе.

— Повезло, — с сомнением сказал Эшли, на сей раз перекручивая кубик долго и на всякий случай — под столом. Райан безмятежно улыбался ему и справился, кажется, еще быстрее. 

— Мой рекорд — семнадцать секунд, — пояснил он со спокойным пуленепробиваемым превосходством, и Эшли вспомнил Абрамовича, который при первой встрече подал ему руку и с тем же выражением произнес только одно слово: «Роман».  
— Нда, — протянул он, уважительно кивая, — кое-кому было очень, очень нечего делать.   
— Счастливые времена, — подтвердил «кое-кто».  
— А видеоигры?  
— Они дорогие, — коротко ответил Райан.  
— Пекхэм?  
— Бермондси.   
— Степни, — представился Эшли.  
— Знаю. — Райан тут же смутился и, чтобы скрыть промашку, фыркнул: — Мажор.  
— Ну не Белгравия же, — фыркнул Эшли в ответ. — Много ты понимаешь. Думаешь, меня в детстве с золотой тарелки кормили? — Он не собирался отчитываться перед малолеткой, но все равно зачем-то поделился: — Когда отец ушел, Мэтти было четыре.  
— Мне было шесть.  
Эшли прищурился.  
— Все-таки странно, что ты не левша. 

Он встал, подошел к холодильнику, снял с него примагниченный маркер и сел обратно.  
— Подпиши мне что-нибудь. 

Огромное неоновое «ЧЕГО» переливалось во взгляде Райана всеми красками.

— Ну давай же, — подбодрил его Эшли. — Тебе вон контракт предлагают. Большой мальчик, расписываться умеешь. Подпиши, и закроем тему. Иначе у нас будут сложности.   
— Позже, — процедил Райан, будто нехотя разжав губы.  
— Что?  
— Может, позже.  
— Тоже, значит, хочешь по-настоящему… — с любопытством констатировал Эшли, понимая, что нет, сложностей не будет.

Райан не дал ему выиграть ни разу.

Когда Эшли пришел к нему снова, то прошагал прямиком на кухню, открыл шкафчик, вытащил оттуда коробку с колечками и безжалостно отправил ее в ведро.


	6. Chapter 6

«Пять раз. Подряд. Так-то, конечно, ерунда, тренировка же, но все-таки — пять раз подряд», — примерно это было написано на Райане, когда он плелся в раздевалку. Эшли никогда прежде не видел его таким понурым и молчаливым. Даже Петр, отбивающий пять одиннадцатиметровых один за другим, был более привычным зрелищем. 

Парни над Бертрандом не смеялись, все подколки достались триумфатору Чеху — в основном про годовую норму и необходимость допинг-пробы. Но Райан все равно себя грыз.

— Кончай киснуть, — скомандовал Эшли, которому надоело на это смотреть.  
Тот дернул плечом и отгородился дверцей шкафчика.  
— Вот ты же промахивался с пенальти? — раздалось из тридцать четвертого убежища.  
— Ты мне скажи, — хмыкнул Эшли. — Давай-давай, не стесняйся.  
— «Эвертон», в конце февраля, — как-то неуверенно сказал Райан — видно, боялся обидеть.  
— Для кого подписать футболочку, мальчик? — отозвался Эшли, и этой ехидной репликой ему наконец-то удалось расшевелить Бертранда, тот вынырнул из шкафа и двинул его плечом в плечо, но при этом уже улыбался.  
— Серьезно, Эш. О чем ты думаешь, когда бьешь? Как… — Райан снова замялся. — Как вот не…  
— Как не думать, что промажешь, если уже мазал?  
— Ну да.  
— Это ты не у меня спрашивай, — сказал Эшли. — Это ты вон у Диди, например, спроси.  
— Что спроси у Диди? — мигом отозвался Дрогба, стоявший ярдах в пяти от них, но на свое имя реагирующий с присущей эгоцентрикам чуткостью.  
— Когда на точке стоишь, о чем думаешь?

Дидье сузил глаза, улыбнулся медовой улыбкой убийцы и несколько раз медленно кивнул.  
Флоран за его спиной сурдоперевел что-то про вратарей и «лизать киску».

— Да не об этом он думает, — опроверг Эшли, обращаясь к Райану. — «О боже, о боже, мы не можем обосраться», — вот о чем он думает.  
— Я освежую тебя, — торжественно пообещал Дидье, не меняя выражения лица, — сын собаки.  
— Не спрашивай их, Райан, — вмешался Фрэнк. — Правду тебе никто не скажет.  
— Почему? — растерялся Рай.  
— Потому, — Фрэнк пожал плечами. — Смотрел фильм с Ди Каприо?  
— Который?  
— Про промышленный шпионаж.  
— Про что?  
— Я купил авиакомпанию, — возвестил Джей Ти.  
— А! — тут же вспомнил Райан. — Да. Правда, не особо понял, — смущенно добавил он.  
— Лэмпс хочет сказать, — перебил Эшли, знаком показывая Фрэнку, что дальше справится сам, — тут все дело в уверенности. Вот что тебе ее дает? Подумай. Повспоминай. И не трепись об этом. Пусть оно будет только твое.

На этом Эшли счел свой ежедневный сэнсэйский долг выполненным и, довольный собой, ушел в душ. Когда он вышел, Райан уже успел вымыться, обсохнуть и переодеться и теперь сидел на лавке, дожидаясь его. Они, как это повелось в последнее время, вместе вышли из раздевалки, прошли через аллею и контроль на парковку, почти синхронно закинули сумки в багажники стоящих рядом авто, и Эшли уже открыл дверь, чтобы сесть, когда Райан за его спиной очень серьезным голосом сказал:  
— Но ведь пять раз — это же пиздец.

Эш выругался про себя и крутанулся на пятках, чтоб выругаться уже вслух, но Райан, взрослый пацан, уже почти мужик, выше его самого на дюйм, — и даже член у него, как с неудовольствием отметил Коул, был побольше, — из-за своих глазищ смахивал на звереныша, а в таком вот грустном состоянии — на звереныша побитого, и ругаться на него не моглось.  
— Не смотри Петру в глаза, — сказал Эшли. — Он будет тебя пугать, это его работа. Он будет тебя читать. А тебя даже слепой прочитает. Смотри ему вот сюда, — он ткнул указательным пальцем себе между бровей. — Смотри так, как будто стреляешь туда. Ну, ты умеешь. Покажи.  
Райан так обрадовался похвале, что зрачками включил дальний свет.  
— Вот _это_ пиздец, — вздохнул Эшли, накрывая его глаза ладонью. — Рай, соберись. 

— А чего это Эш с Рай-Раем до сих пор тут торчат? — недоуменно спросил Дэн, заметив их с другого конца парковки.  
— Не знаю, — Саломон вытянул шею, приглядываясь. — Но отсюда так выглядит, как будто они целуются.  
— Или едят друг друга, — добавил Микель, и все трое захихикали.


	7. Chapter 7

Посылка приходит в пятницу. Райан кладет ее на переднее сиденье, планируя распаковать дома, уже после тренировки, с чувством, толком и чистыми руками, но всю дорогу до базы коробка не дает ему покоя, словно требует себя вскрыть. Это он и делает, едва припарковавшись, рвет скотч ногтями и зубами, помогает себе ключом зажигания. В последний момент его вдруг прошибает пот от подозрения, что внутри ничего нет. Но там, как и положено, в целлофановом пакете обнаруживается она.

Футболка.

Теперь коллекция собрана полностью, хотя он давно не задумывается, зачем она вообще. Чужой билет с оторванным корешком, даже не в тот сектор, где они сидели. Чужая программка с пятном кетчупа. И вот — футболка. Очень может быть, не относящаяся к матчу, уже никак не проверишь, но она определенно того сезона, красная в синюю полоску, с V-образным вырезом и номером «шестнадцать» на спине: за долгие годы поисков Райан успел выучить дизайн до мелочей, он смог бы нарисовать ее, да что там, он смог бы ее сшить. Даже смешно. Когда-то загадал на удачу, а потом из чистого упрямства выспрашивал, объявления давал, искал лот на «Ибэй» и полушутливо заказывал на каждый праздник друзьям и родным. И надо же, Нэйтан ее все-таки нашел! Позвонил как-то среди ночи и, перекрикивая клубный бит, принялся неспешно объяснять, что у его новой герлы, Рэйчел, подруга — «офигеть какая корма, братишка, но спереди натуральный Майкл Джексон» — встречается с одним чувачком, — «Гэвином, нет, погоди, Гаретом, в общем, какой-то Гэ», — а его дядя по выходным играет в гольф с тогдашним китмэном «Пэласа». 

Молодчина Нэйт. Надо будет перед ним еще раз проставиться.

У Райана снова есть футболка с чужой фамилией, остальные он раздарил, подписав первый контракт академиста. Пожалел только белую, с тремя львами на нагрудном кармашке — игровую, не реплику. А в прошлом году отвечал на полуграмотное детское письмо с просьбой прислать футболку и вместе со своей, повинуясь внезапному порыву, приложил коуловскую. Но с этой, полосатой, к нему возвращается забытый ажиотаж, и дома он наконец-то делает с ней то же, что делал со всеми прежними — меряет перед зеркалом. Она чересчур просторная, несовременная, несуразная, а на Эшли вообще болталась, как мешок на палке.

Он смущен и напуган, а еще чертовски сильно возбужден и уже почти ничего не соображает от усталости, ему второй день кусок в горло не лезет, и прошлой ночью он больше ворочался, чем спал. На вчерашней разминке в зале они лежали на фитболах и дурачились: Давид изображал толстяка с огромным брюхом, а Райан — перевернувшуюся улитку, которая не может подняться. Просто для смеха. Эшли подошел и отчитал их. Дескать, они идиоты, так можно запросто спину повредить. Райан даже почти обиделся — за кого он его принимает, за деревенщину, который в своем Чемпионшипе мячей для фитнеса не видел? Только Эшли не стал бы слушать, он и договаривать-то не стал, преспокойно уложил Райана по-правильному — раньше так бесцеремонно, но со знанием дела, его щупали лишь врачи, но Эшли и не ощупывал, а вроде как лепил — и ушел. А Райан остался, без единой капли крови в голове и готовый сквозь землю от стыда провалиться всем своим пластилиновым телом. «Бывает, — утешающе бросил Лэмпард, качавший ноги на тренажере по соседству. — Не переживай».

Райан вздыхает шумно и валится на кровать, как был, одетым, потом спинывает комом трико и носки, футболку отшвыривает почти с яростью, но через десять минут она непостижимым образом лежит рядом, а спустя еще один провал в памяти он снова в ней. Он пытается понять, как вышло, что это происходит с ним, почему — с ним, и что это вообще такое, но все время сбивается на одну и ту же мысль, вот уже сутки как других у него нет: а если опять так сделать, Эшли потрогает его еще? Нельзя, твердит он себе, иначе Эшли решит, что он придурок конченый и человеческого языка не понимает. Но ведь если хочется, то можно — а Райану хочется, очень.

Он ненавидит себя за эту мысль.  
Ненавидит.

Это пройдет, надеется он. Проходило же. Когда-то он натурально болел Коулом, собирал вырезки, говорил взахлеб со всеми, кто еще соглашался слушать. Потом отлегло. А когда они стали одноклубниками, при Райане не заговаривали об Эшли уже совсем по другой причине, но если кому-то не терпелось высказаться про жадную сволочь и кобелину, то Райан опасно улыбался, а Джек, потирая руки, объявлял: «Ну, понеслась». Впрочем, почти все подобные споры кончались одинаково — обсуждением, какая знойная у Коула жена и кто бы ей вдул. Но даже тогда, давно, примеряя вместе с футболками Эшли его жизнь, он знал, что лишь готовится к собственной. Перед первым выходом на «Уэмбли» Райан о нем не вспоминал, не думал: «Я теперь как Эшли», — думал: «Я», — пока внутри все звенело от радости и волнения. Или даже не думал вовсе, унимая в себе этот звон, а рядом стоящие португальцы вполголоса переговаривались на своем шуршащем языке. Тогда даже уравновешенный, как Будда, Майки нервно дергал повязку, словно та ему жала.

Он по-прежнему не хочет его жизнь. Он, кажется, хочет его.

Райан сдается и дрочит, быстро и зло, так остервенело двигая кулаком, что даже больно. 

Ему не нравится новый дом, ему здесь плохо, и в голову лезет несусветная хрень. Надо съехать обратно на квартиру, там было его место, там остались понятные надежды и мечты, там кумир его детства висел постером на стене и не был таким возмутительно живым.

Будильник зазвонит через четыре часа.  
Заснуть так и не удается. 


	8. Chapter 8

Едва Джон открыл ему, одетый по-домашнему, Эшли заподозрил неладное.

— Ты что, еще не готов?  
— Слушай, тут такое дело… — замялся Джон. — Сегодня моя очередь купать спиногрызов.   
— Но мы же договорились затусить?  
— Так это быстро! А потом затусим!

Эшли передернул плечами и вошел в дом, медленно и недовольно, словно в любой момент был готов развернуться и уйти один, но Джон — он был наивный малый, конечно, однако не зря столько денег просадил на скачках и в казино. Джон знал, что такое блеф.  
— Стаджу позвони, — мягко предложил он.   
— Да он заебал, — отмахнулся Эшли.   
— Райану тогда, — продолжил Джей Ти таким тоном, будто следом собирался показать Эшли «козу» и сунуть ему в рот пустышку.  
— А этот вообще заебал! — всплеснул руками Коул. — Он… он вот здесь уже! — ребром ладони постучал по горлу. — Утром он, вечером он, вчера и днем с ним таскался, к Арни его возил, да сколько можно-то? Вот где он у меня, этот Бертранд, — Эшли хлопнул по животу.  
— Печень справа, — вздохнул Джон, — и выше. И за языком следи, просил же, Эш, ну сколько раз, бля… упс.  
— Дети, — важно кивнул Эшли. — Помню. Иди уже мой их и погнали. Почему они вообще при тебе мыться должны? Большие ведь уже, не утонут.  
— Оу, — Джон потер лоб, — да ты что. Там столько всего. Джорджи, например, боится закрывать глаза.  
— Почему?  
— Тогда из стока вылезет чудище.  
— Ха! Ну, пусть не закрывает.  
— Не может, шампунь щиплется.   
— А как же это… «И никаких больше слез», или как там?  
— А он говорит, что щиплется все равно.  
— Жесть, — посочувствовал Эшли.  
— Это еще что. Ты бы знал, что было, когда он боялся монстра в сортире…  
— Дерьмомонстра?!  
— Тихо ты! — Терри испуганно заозирался. — Две недели не могли его уговорить сесть на унитаз, только горшок и спасал. 

Эшли тихо засмеялся.

— Ну, зато Саммер ничего не боится.  
— Эта-то? Не, куда там. Она нырять любит, и у нее как раз новая маска для подводного плавания в темноте. Так что присматривать все равно надо.  
— А Тони?   
— А она занимается йогой. — Джон еще раз оглянулся и таинственно повторил: — Йогой, старик, сечешь, да?  
— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Эшли, и тут на лестнице появилась хозяйка дома, слух у которой, согласно преданиям, был как у летучей мыши.   
— Кто сказал «Тони»? — с улыбкой спросила она и бессознательным женским жестом перетянула волосы, собранные в высокий хвост. На ней была футболка с Микки Маусом и плечами до локтей и ни грамма косметики, Эшли даже испытал странное желание потереть ее щеку.  
— Хэй, Тонс! — сказал он слегка развязно. — Говорят, ты теперь сможешь ублажать кэпа даже стоя на голове?  
Улыбка её на секунду поблекла, но ответила Тони вполне приветливым тоном:  
— Скоро смогу, ага. Хочешь, покажу, что уже умею?   
Эшли с интересом шагнул вперед, где и получил приветственную звонкую затрещину.  
— Ауч, — заныл он, потирая ушибленное место.  
— Побольше уважения, когда с замужней дамой говоришь, — невозмутимо пояснила Тони.  
— Тонс, — с укоризной произнес Джон, но за спиной друга украдкой дал жене «пять».

***

Дети, как сговорившись, тянули время.  
Джорджи еще удалось выманить рассказами про дядю Эшли, который без него сидит и скучает, но Саммер была непреклонна.  
— Розита, — заискивающе начал Джон.  
Она смерила его возмущенным взглядом.  
— Так меня только Луна может называть! И Айла. Иногда.  
— Принцесса, — не сдавался отец, — а мы можем испытать твою маску в следующий раз? Просто, понимаешь, дядя Эшли…  
— Но ты обещал, — уверенно сказала она.   
— Но ему я тоже обещал и, видишь, он пришел, а что мы говорили про дела взрослых? Дела взрослых — важные, потому что…  
— Но ты _обещал_ , — повторила Саммер. — А врать плохо.  
Джон вздохнул. Отчасти нарочно — то есть, вздохнуть ему хотелось, однако он умел так это делать, тяжело и шумно, с тонкой ноткой на финише, что ему прощали мелкие прегрешения, опоздания и ставочные долги. Но Саммер тоже была Терри — и вздохнула в ответ.  
— Не волнуйся, никуда он от тебя не убежит, — сказала она совсем по-взрослому.   
— Что-что? — развеселился Джон.  
Саммер вздохнула еще раз. Иногда приходилось напоминать себе, что на папу сердиться нельзя, ведь это же папа, он хороший, он самый лучший, хоть порой и такой глупый.  
— С ним же Джорджи, — снисходительно объяснила она. — Джорджи бегает быстрее всех, даже быстрей меня. Если твой Эшли побежит, он его догонит, — после чего решила, что аудиенция окончена, надела маску и ушла под воду. Джон разулыбался, покачал головой, щелкнул выключателем и стал подсвечивать экраном телефона.

***

Без Джорджи он не особенно скучал, хотя, что и говорить, с ним было веселее. Саммер уделяла ему куда меньше внимания. «Пока», — мысленно добавлял Эшли, не имея в виду ничего дурного. Уже совсем скоро, лет в десять, Саммер начнет представляться как Саммер Роуз, таскать мамин блеск для губ и кокетничать, и вот тогда, о, вот тогда он станет ее любимым дядей, а пока его визиты не вызывали у Саммер энтузиазма. Она с заученной вежливостью здоровалась, спрашивала, как дела, но ответ не слушала, рассказывая что-нибудь свое, намного более важное, — что можно сделать из песка, зубной пасты и конструктора брата, например, — после чего полностью теряла к гостю интерес.

Другое дело Джорджи. Младший Терри был немного застенчивым, на фоне Саммер и вовсе терялся, он только в прошлом году перестал прятаться за спины родителей, если полузнакомые люди тянулись его обнять или потрепать по льняной макушке. Но когда этот тихоня к кому-то привыкал, то спасенья от его любви уже не было. Он делался разговорчивым, смешливым, ласковым, очаровательно бесцеремонным, по-матерински бдел за объектом своей симпатии, по-отцовски заполнял собой любое пространство. «Прямо Бертранд какой-то», — усмехнулся про себя Эшли, пока Джорджи изучал иероглифы на его плече, водя по ним пальцами, словно чернила были выпуклыми.  
— А у папы? — спросил Эшли. Это была их игра, наподобие ритуала или считалочки.  
— Нету, — сообщил мальчик с сожалением.  
— А у мамы?  
— Нету, — помотал головой он и добавил неожиданно: — Но она же девочка.  
— И что? У моей жены есть. Даже больше, чем у меня.  
— Ты был женатый? — у Джорджи глаза загорелись от любопытства. — И сейчас женатый? Или разженился?  
— Разженился, — ответил Эшли, сделав страшное лицо. — Не отвлекайся. 

Джорджи рассмеялся звонко и уперся лбом ему в ребра.

— Нету, — напомнил он, — у мамы.  
— А у бабушки Сью? — сымпровизировал Эшли. 

Джорджи хохотал настолько громко, что с кухни выглянула Тони и погрозила им пальцем, не сердито, а так, для порядка. 

— А у дяди Пола? — вернулся Эшли к привычному раскладу.  
— Нету.  
— А у дедушки Алана?  
— Нету.  
— А у дедушки Тэда?  
— Есть!   
— А у тебя?  
— Нету, — сказал Джорджи и пальцами оттянул уголки губ вниз, чтоб показать, как ему грустно.  
— Я не так тебя учил, — заметил Эшли.   
— Знаю, — серьезно ответил мальчик. — Но папа сказал, что нельзя.   
Эшли наклонился к нему поближе.  
— Ты вырастешь, — в тон сказал он, — и сам решишь.  
— Каждый божий раз! — возмутилась прямо над заговорщиками Тони, заставив их вздрогнуть и отшатнуться друг от друга. — Джорджи, ужинать пора. Что тебе погреть, пюре овощное?  
— Фу-у, — скривился он.   
— Пюре и французский тост, м-м?  
— Не-а!  
— Пюре и омлет?  
— Не хочу пюре! И ужинать не хочу.  
Тони провела ладонью по глазам.   
— Тогда я папе скажу, что ты опять говорил про татуировку, — предупредила она.  
— Не говорил! — замотал головой Джорджи.  
— Даже слова такого не звучало! — радостно подтвердил Эшли.  
— Считаю до трех.  
— Но я не…  
— Раз.  
— Ма-ам, ну не говори ему, ну мам…  
— Два.  
— Буду пюре, — сдался Джорджи.   
— А татуировку?  
— А татуировку не буду.   
— Тогда жду вас обоих в столовой через десять минут. Тебя даже не спрашиваю, — она кивнула в сторону журнального столика, на котором уже дымилась маленькая чашечка кофе. Эшли в ответ послал ей воздушный поцелуй и сказал рассеянно:  
— В чем твой секрет, Тонс.

Кофе без кофеина здесь держали только для него. Тони варила его, не портя щепоткой кардамона или апельсиновой цедрой, не предлагала сахар, это был обычный черный кофе, но Эшли всегда спрашивал, в чем секрет. Сначала Тони отвечала честно, что там капля сливок, потом начала отшучиваться: «Кофеин подкладываю» или «С мышьяком, наш фамильный рецепт». Однажды устало сказала: «Я же мама, Эш, даже рыбьи потроха могу сделать вкусно». 

А сегодня она взглянула на него испытующе, замерла на полпути и спросила в ответ:  
— А твой в чем?  
Эшли вздернул бровь.   
— Никакого секрета, — сказал он, так и не поняв вопроса. — Просто люблю, когда красивая женщина делает что-то для меня, — и улыбнулся, глядя ей в глаза из-под полуопущенных век.  
— На меня это твое это не действует, — уведомила Тони, сделав рукой неопределенный жест, но не сдержала ответной улыбки и ушла с гордо поднятой головой, явно довольная. «Это его это» действовало на всех и всегда.

— Я пошутил, — прошептал Джорджи ему прямо в ухо. — Я буду.   
— Пообещай, что пюре доешь, — также шепотом отозвался Эшли, — и можешь посмотреть большую.

***

Когда Джон отнес закутанную в купальную простыню Саммер в ее комнату и спустился, то спросил у Тони, давно ли уехал Эш, но она лишь махнула рукой в направлении гостиной. Двое смотрели «Короля Льва». Точнее, смотрел Эшли, с живым интересом, таскал бразильские орехи из вазочки и высоко вскрикивал от щекотки, пока Джорджи ползал по нему, увлеченно трогая бок и раздев почти до неприличного состояния.   
— Смотрю, молодежь к тебе так и тянется, — хохотнул Джон.

Маленький Симба безуспешно пугал хамелеона, тренируя рык.   
— Ну ты глянь, — засмеялся Эшли, тыча пальцем в экран, — вылитый Бертранд же! Даже ирокез такой же! Ха-ха-ха, не могу!  
— Ох, Эш, — умиленно сказал Джон.   
— Что? — отозвался Эшли. Джей Ти наклонил голову и выразительно поднял брови.  
— Он нравится мне, да? — осенило Эшли. — О черт. О че-ерт.  
— О черт! О черт! — радостно загалдел Джорджи. — Черт!  
— Джорджи! — прикрикнула с кухни Тони.  
— Эш, — повторил Джон, уже строже.

Эшли молчал, подавленный собственным открытием. Джорджи, услышав голос матери, наконец-то слез с него и устремился на кухню.  
— Мам, мам, а я больше не боюсь туалетного монстра! — во всеуслышание похвастался он. — Дядя Эшли научил, как его победить!  
— Да ты что, — подозрительно ответила Тони. — И как?  
— Надо проломить ему башку большо-о-ой какулей, — охотно пояснил мальчик.  
— Эш! — в третий раз воскликнул Джон.  
— Джон? — тон Тони не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
— Какуля, какуля, какуля! — талдычил Джорджи, заливаясь смехом.  
— Джорджи!  
— Тикаем, — заключил Джей Ти.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда Эшли начал приглядываться к нему внимательней, а не только рефлекторно оценивать задницу, морду и слабую правую, то заметил вот что: Райан вел себя с ним не так, как с другими. Разумно, Эшли и был не таким, как другие. Хорошо, что Райан это знал. Хорошо, что знал еще и свою манеру внезапно тарахтеть без умолку и одергивал себя в его присутствии. Хорошо, что если и напускал на себя загадочный вид, то чтобы впечатлить смазливых незнакомок, а не его — Эшли только смеялся и подстебывал малого, когда тот важничал. Ему нравилось, что с ним Райан не выпендривается, думает, прежде чем открыть рот, и заметно робеет — хоть они теперь время от времени и тусовались вместе, дистанция между ними оставалась. Впрочем, сократилась существенно, особенно после Папы Школьника. 

Случилось это в «Чайнауайт», в четвертый их совместный загул, ну или пятый, это смотря как считать. Напарник из Райана, кстати, вопреки опасениям оказался что надо — уж точно лучше, чем из Дэна. Двигался по-мужски, улыбался по-ребячьи, так что липли к нему не только нимфетки: Эшли просто закидывал Рая на танцпол как наживку, а дальше ждал, кто клюнет. Когда он и она — или они — возвращались к столику, наступала очередь старших. Чаще всего начиналось со стандартного: «Ой, а вы правда тот самый…» — но если нет, тогда было почти увлекательно. Райан, выгодно отличавшийся от Дэна, не тянул одеяло на себя, да и обокрасть его вне поля, словесно, не составляло труда, особенно когда его вдруг от приступов стеснения или еще чего-то замыкало на двух-трех словах, но при этом спортивный интерес сохранялся из-за райановской, ну вот черт ее знает… Искренности, что ли. Умел он обезоруживать своим ты-мне-очень-нравишься взглядом, а если еще и словами его подкреплял, то девчонки просто таяли. Потому что верили, и не напрасно, хоть признание и звучало порой как: «Знаешь, ты просто нечто, точно. Ну, знаешь, в хорошем смысле». Словом, все шло неплохо, их вылазками Эшли оставался доволен, разве что одно но — Райан пытался под него подстраиваться. И ладно бы жестами или фразами, а некоторые шутки на двоих они уже разыгрывали, как короткую партию в пинг-понг, но он делал это заведомо проигрышным способом — одеждой. Копировать не копировал, а так, старался соответствовать. На деле получалась жилетка с кроссовками, бейсболка с оксфордскими туфлями и деревянные браслеты с золотым «Ролексом» на одном запястье. И Эшли, не выдержав, велел ему перестать, мол, если весь твой гардероб кричит: «Какие дела, бро, йоу?» — так и не стыдись этого, бро. Йоу.

И вот к четвертому — или пятому, хотя нет, тот первый раз не заслуживал быть учтенным — походу Райан учел этот совет. Зачем сам Эшли при этом вырядился, будто собирался на званый обед, а не в клуб, он и сам не понял. Некоторые вещи он просто делал — даже не потому что мог, а потому что делал, и все тут. Поэтому в половине девятого на Эшли были тщательно подобранные брюки, рубашка и приталенный однобортный пиджак, а в его прихожей стоял Райан Бертранд, гладко выбритый, в узких джинсах, распахнутой толстовке с капюшоном и футболке без принта, так что бицепсы и татуировка на предплечье были скрыты, а беззащитные ключицы — как на витрине. Райан таращился на Эшли, Эшли таращился на Райана, открывал рот, чтобы сказать: «Да чтоб тебя!..» — и думал, что переодеваться поздно.  
— Да чтоб тебя!.. — досадливо сплюнул он.  
Райан дернул плечом, ухмыляясь, и стало понятно, что зря он оставил дома рюкзак, с которым ходил на тренировки — это бы закончило образ. То, что он с этим ансамблем тоже старался как мог, было понятно сразу.

Вместе они смотрелись глупо. Эшли был так поглощен этой мыслью, что сел не в свою машину. Они и в прошлый раз ездили на одной, но за рулем был Эшли, он же все равно не пил, а Райан из клуба уехал на такси — провожать коротко стриженную точно-нечто до дома, причем до собственного. Наконец он решил, что это Райан на его фоне смотрится глупо, а сам он выглядит превосходно, и то ли начал излучать самоуспокоенность, то ли сказал что-то — может, прямо так и сказал, — в общем, в «Чайнауайт» Рай привел с танцпола брюнетку с густой челкой и еще более густой подводкой и на вопрос, кто это с ним, ангельским голосом ответил:  
— Это мой папа. 

Эшли поперхнулся колой.

— Па-апа? — протянула она, сразу выдавая свой истинный возраст, словно умылась.  
— Привел вот его, — сипло подтвердил Эшли, — обмыть первые фальшивые права.  
— Садись, — позвал Райан, скользнув за столик, и приглашающе похлопал рукой по соседнему сиденью. — Он шутит. Права настоящие.  
— Про табель из школы ты так же говорил! — фыркнул Эшли.  
— Да какой еще школы!  
— Тебя что, опять выгнали?!  
— Тебе сколько лет? — засомневалась девочка.  
— Я пошутил, Кэндис, никакой он мне не отец, — заверил ее Райан. — Да он меня старше всего-то на восемь лет!  
— И в семь мои пловцы уже умели добраться до цели! — провозгласил Эшли, потрясая указательным пальцем.

Кэндис так и не присела.

Они хохотали как больные, Райан даже сцедил обратно в бокал глоток коктейля, чтоб не поперхнуться, Эшли от этого зрелища чуть на пол не сполз.  
— Ты ставишь.  
— Выкуси, тебе нельзя сегодня!  
— С чего это?  
— А ты домой меня везешь, — сказал Эшли, довольно прищурившись, и подумал, что ведь Райан его больше не боится. Это почему-то не огорчало. 

И все же, несмотря на их недодружбу, оставалась кое-какая странность. Сущий пустяк. Райан при всей своей разговорчивости, подчас переходящей в болтливость, руками общался еще активнее: не как итальянцы или глухонемые, а тактильно. По розе румбов имени Лэмпарда-Луиса он был зюйд-зюйд-вестом. 

Так вот, с Эшли он «молчал».  
Не прикасался.  
Здоровался и прощался за руку, стукал кулаком по кулаку, поздравляя с чистым отбором на тренировке, и если они сталкивались случайно, то не шарахался, но нарочно контакта не искал. Эшли, когда подметил это, даже порадовался — он хоть и был лишь немногим «западнее» Райана, но предпочитал сам выбирать, в чье пространство вторгаться, а не быть жертвой вроде Куди, которого они встретили в «Виски Мист»: Райан чуть ли не вскарабкался на него, радостно приветствуя, причем, Эшли был в этом уверен, они даже не особенно близко общались, пока играли вместе. Хотя бы потому, что фактически и не играли.

Или вот Лэмпс. Ну, подумаешь, проспал, явился на тренировку с примятой прической, из которой вызывающе торчало перышко, маленькое, почти пушинка. Может, он нарочно туда его положил. Может, это их с Джей Ти очередной раунд в «Найди крекер». Но Джона уже отправили на физиопроцедуры, и вынуть злосчастное перышко было некому, а оно мозолило глаза всем, однако даже Давид, наученный горьким опытом, держался из последних сил.

Райан подошел и вытащил.

По-утреннему нелюбезный Лэмпс буркнул набор согласных, что, наверное, значило «спасибо» или «катись отсюда», но интервента не съел и даже не надкусил, а Эшли сделал выводы и поблагодарил свою счастливую звезду, раз уж иерархия и бертрандовский инстинкт самосохранения оказались ни при чем. То, что хотя бы с ним Райан держал руки при себе, было хорошо и правильно. 

Пока в один день вдруг не перестало.

— Боишься меня? — спросил он, вырастая у Райана за спиной. Тот не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, не обернулся даже, но заметно напрягся, коротко сказав:  
— Нет.  
— Зря, — сообщил Эшли и куснул его за плечо.  
Райана как током прошило.

С тех пор все вроде уравнялось, хотя Эшли по привычке чудился подвох, он даже не знал, в чем именно, просто с Райаном чувствовал себя неспокойно, будто срабатывала внутренняя сигнализация. Непонятно только, засбоила она или сообщала о какой-то реальной, хоть и невидимой угрозе. 

Они трусили неторопливо, выходя на второй разминочный круг, когда сзади к нему подбежал Райан, уточнил, в силе ли уговор про «полчасика после тактики», кивнул, моргнул, благодарно хлопнул по плечу и вернулся в арьергард, к Дэну.   
И вот тогда все встало на свои места. 

— Он меня трогает, — поделился открытием Эшли.  
— Он всех трогает, — успокоил его Дидье.  
— Не так! — покачал головой Эш. — Он перед этим смотрит.  
Дидье насмешливо приподнял бровь. Будь он в плохом настроении, предложил бы адвила, а на вопрос, зачем, ответил бы, что некоторым тут, похоже, жмет корона. Но настроение у Дидье было хорошее, а Эшли эту шутку знал, корону свою давно подогнал и сам понимал, как нелепо звучит.  
— У него взгляд такой становится… — сердито сказал он, отчаявшись выразить словами свою догадку: Райан трогал его, но не так, как всех, свободно и просто, а сознательно. Всегда была доля секунды, когда он выбирал, куда положит руку. Он целился.  
— Какой?  
— Этот, — Эшли выпучил глаза и как смог изобразил. Дидье расхохотался.  
— Да ну и ладно, — легкомысленно посоветовал он. — Позволь ему. Все-таки есть на что посмотреть, — проворковал он и потрепал Эшли по макушке тяжелой ладонью, слегонца вдавив в газон.  
— Лапы! — рявкнул Эш. Худшим в Дидье Дрогба было то, что рядом с ним большое становилось маленьким, а ма… а не столь большое — крошечным. А кому понравится быть крошечным? Дидье засмеялся еще громче, хлопнул его по спине и побежал вперед. За ним, не отставая, проследовал высоченный плечистый Ромелу, его персональный хвост, как раз под стать хозяину.

Эшли решил ничего пока не предпринимать и посмотреть, что будет. В принципе, он уже знал, чего ожидать, надеялся лишь дождаться чего-нибудь другого. Но Райан продолжал охотиться на него, окружая сетью обманных движений, усыпляя бдительность чередой полузаметных касаний, и сам себе, вероятно, казался ловким, как ниндзя. Пожалуй, что не так уж и ошибался, ведь для всех его маневры так и оставались неочевидными. Для всех, но не для Эшли. «Ну-ну», — посмеивался он про себя, чувствуя, как в сутолоке тренировочного празднования отнюдь не анонимная ладошка аккуратно ложится ему пониже спины и задерживается с явным интересом. 

Это еще ничего не значило. В их среде опыт со своим полом был далеко не редкостью: кто-то называл вещи своими именами, кто-то попробовал и забыл, кто-то упирался, что за двадцать пять лет курения марихуаны привыкания не возникло абсолютно никакого, кто-то буднично дрочил другу после матчей, когда от адреналина с тестостероном впору было свихнуться и чужая рука помогала быстрее. Даже Микель с Калу всем растрепали, как одна их драка случайно кончилась «голландским рулём».

У Эшли тоже были и мальчики, и девочки, только в разных пропорциях: из первых можно было составить одну-две футбольных команды, благо некоторые по жизни этим и занимались, а вторыми заполнить стадион, симпатичный скотозагончик типа «Лофтуса». Аншлаг он бы не гарантировал, но посещаемость первого раунда Кубка Лиги — вполне. И еще один его эксперимент сгодился бы на роль судьи. 

А Райан с самого начала смотрел на него, как на сбывшееся чудо, и он не первый, даже не тысячный, кто перемешал уважение с гормонами. Пацан просто втрескался — ну, как пацан. Запал на него, и вот пытается подкатить как бы невзначай, прощупать почву. В прямом смысле.

Однако Эшли недооценил его или переоценил себя. Рай был как прибой: ласково лизал пятки, но стоило отвлечься на мгновение, и вот у тебя уже полны им легкие. Райан поцеловал его однажды, прямо на тренировке, и Эшли даже не удивился — не ответил, но и не оттолкнул, до того естественным это показалось в первый момент. Со стороны, должно быть, выглядело, будто… Впрочем, какая разница. Никто и ухом не повел. Спасибо Джей Ти, благодаря ему поцелуи в Кобхэме давно стали обыденностью.

После, уходя в раздевалку, Райан исподтишка стрелял глазами — заметил, не заметил?

— Не делай так больше, — строго сказал Эшли.  
— Ладно, — послушно кивнул Райан. — А почему?  
Эшли мог бы сказать про субординацию, командную этику, дурной пример, рабочие отношения, нежелательные последствия, но нравоучения никогда не были его коньком, он же был не Лэмпс. Так что стоило прибегнуть к жесткому, но действенному: «Ты меня не привлекаешь», — например, убойный вариант. Или: «Я не по этой части». Но это все была ложь, а врать Эш ненавидел, особенно себе.  
— Потому что, — веско сказал он. 

К счастью, это засчитывалось за аргумент.

Начни они с этого, положи Райан ладонь ему на задницу сразу, Эшли поцеловал бы его сам и ртом не ограничился, но сейчас он знал точно: если бы ему под дулом пистолета пришлось отыметь всех одноклубников, одного за другим, Райан Бертранд в этой очереди стоял бы последним.


	10. Chapter 10

— Поймаешь меня, если я упаду?  
— Не надо.  
— Боишься высоты? — подначивает она.  
— Не надо, — спокойно говорит Эшли. — Просто не надо.

Она явно под чем-то.  
Надо было вызывать профессионалку, думает он. В этом плане предубеждений у Эшли нет, ему уже доводилось платить за любовь, и он предпочел бы чаще делать это деньгами. Но она не из таких, хотя на первый взгляд казалась похожей — раскованная, заведомо на все согласная, даже вульгарная. Платье блестит, как дискотечный шар, плюс шикарное мелированное афро. Обычно Эшли предпочитает белых девочек, но как мимо такой пройдешь. Она, оказывается, Келли. Келли-певичка, Келли-воннаби. Может, думает он, потому она и стала такой экзотикой, что всю жизнь вырастала из своего блеклого имени. И еще загадывает: если предложит отсосать ему с утра и справится хорошо, то, так и быть, получит телефон Джей-Зи. Не зря ведь он сказал ей, что занимается инвестициями.

— Слезай.  
— Не дрейфь, все будет в порядке. Я занималась гимнастикой… в школе… и-и-и — раз, и-и-и — два… Даже состояла в сборной штата.

Парапет широченный, целый фут, не меньше, вся лоджия роскошна, другой в номере такого класса и быть не могло, но Эшли до сих пор жалеет, что пентхаус занят. Он предпочитает брать самое дорогое — оно же обычно и качественное, а когда-то, еще очень давно, он пообещал себе, что у него всегда будет все самое лучшее. У него и у мамы. И если их старик решил, что они недостаточно хороши для него, так он ошибся, все как раз наоборот. 

С тех пор у Эшли появилось много ненужных ценных вещей.

Келли к ним не относится. Она дешевка. Платье плотно облегает ее, как вторая кожа, мешая вытягивать прямые ноги при каждом шаге, лишь оно и удерживает ее от подскока или попытки крутануть «колесо». Вот ведь какая штука, оно совсем ей не идет, подчеркивает широкие плечи, выделяет резинку стрингов, окончательно скрывает грудь, которой помог бы лишь самый волшебный из всех бюстгальтеров — и при этом, возможно, спасает жизнь. У Эшли был непростой год, и мертвая девушка, выпавшая с его балкона, ему совсем ни к чему, тем более что пока от этого вечера он получил только долгий поцелуй в лифте. Но у него еще две недели отпуска и номер адвоката на быстром наборе — так что Эшли, привалившись плечом к косяку, просто смотрит, держа на отлете шестигранный стакан. Выдохшаяся кола похожа на виски. 

На красных подошвах ее сброшенных туфель потертости скоро станут дырами, а по подкладке раскрытой сумочки с логотипом «Фенди» Эшли определяет подделку. Удивительно, думает он, сколько всего приходится выслушивать и узнавать, прежде чем знакомство переходит на приятную стадию. Почему нельзя все как-то упростить, сделать честнее? Ведь он-то никого не грузит расстановкой при стандартах, прежде чем снять штаны. 

И в этот момент все портится, потому что он вспоминает Райана — его возбужденное щенячье подпрыгивание во время выстраивания «стенки», его идиотскую манеру отсчитывать упражнения словами: «Раз, два, тридцать четыре». Келли, расшалившись, приплясывает на одной ноге. Эшли морщится и подает ей руку. Грациозно приземлившись, она трется об него мягким животом.  
— Гимнасточка, значит, — миндальничает он, кладя обе ладони ей на ягодицы и притягивая еще ближе. Сзади она хороша.   
— А мне здесь рады.  
— Будешь что-нибудь?  
— Уж я надеюсь, — отвечает Келли, и становится ясно, что напитки потребуются позже.   
— Крошка, поверь, мне есть что в тебя вложить, — играет бровями он. Наверное, как-то так и шутят инвесторы. Она смеется в ответ, чуть дольше, чем шутка того заслуживает.  
— У тебя есть?..  
— Нет, — отвечает он. Презервативы где-то там, в другой комнате, в других джинсах. Далеко. — Давай без них? Не бойся, я не буду в тебя, я успею достать.  
— Все так говорят.  
— Я не все.

Эшли берет ее прямо там, на полу лоджии. Циновка врезается в колени, вечерний бриз уже давно стал чересчур холодным, а эта дерганая обнимает его слишком крепко, стесняя движения, смеется невпопад, и ее дурацкое платье снять решительно невозможно, но Эшли заботит только одно — не закрывать глаза. Ему и без того мерещится, будто под ним Райан, и это на его бедрах он даже не задирает, а закатывает тугую юбку, и это неожиданно так заводит, что он кончает с тихим поскуливанием. Обещание, впрочем, выполняет и даже, расщедрившись, сползает вниз, чтобы полизать ей. Ему просто необходимо напомнить себе, что он с женщиной, обычной калифорнийкой с бразильской эпиляцией, обдолбанной настолько, что она уже через минуту взрывается у него на языке коктейлем из лайма и мускуса, а после ощутимо трясется — к счастью, не от холода, к сожалению, не от оргазма.

— Кокс? — наудачу спрашивает Эшли.  
— Будешь? — живо отвечает она, потянувшись за клатчем.  
— Нет.  
— А я буду.

В маленьком пузырьке, похожем на пробник, порошка мало даже на одного. Она снюхивает его с мизинца, жадно втирая остатки в десны. Эшли вытряхивает из джинсов собственный наркотик, закуривает и жестом предлагает ей сигарету, но получает отказ.  
— Певица, значит, — хмыкает он. — Спой мне что-нибудь.

Она не спрашивает, что именно, не оправдывается тем, что не готова, а будто кнопкой включается — и поет. У нее на удивление колоритный грудной голос, слишком сильный для такого маленького тела. Эшли закрывает глаза и, выпуская дым в небо, мысленно понижает ставки: «Пусть хотя бы предложит».

Саму песню он не слушает, там что-то про любовь.

— Я Брэнди, — говорит она, допев и недолго помолчав.   
— Тебе налить? — не понимает он.  
— Нет же, я — Брэнди. Меня так зовут. Представляешь? Спасибо, мама. Еще бы Бейонсе назвала.   
— Все еще Эшли, — отвечает он. Потом, подумав, выкладывает свой крапленый туз: — Я думал, ты проститутка.  
— Подумывала ей стать, — с истеричной веселостью признается Келли-Брэнди. — И до сих пор могу.  
— Бросай ты это дерьмо, — не выдерживает он. — У тебя же классный голос.  
— Не пьешь, не нюхаешь, — фыркает она, загибая тонкие нервные пальцы. — Ну, хотя бы куришь… Спортом, поди, занимаешься.  
— Есть маленько, — ухмыляется Эшли.  
— Не надоело быть идеальным? Расслабься, парень. Поживи немного.

Он смеется, искренне, беззаботно хохочет, смехом разрывая в клочья тишину ночи, хотя здесь никогда не бывает по-настоящему тихо. «Надо будет все-таки трахнуть его разок как следует, — думает он, зная, что не сделает этого, но отчего бы не потешить себя пустым обещанием, когда отпуска еще полмесяца и жизнь так хороша. — Или даже два, чтобы уж наверняка».

— Обожаю Америку, — сообщает он, отсмеявшись.

Первые семь цифр она уже заслужила.


	11. Chapter 11

Его возвращение решают отметить в «Рэффлз». 

Уэйн с Флойдом начинают по обычной программе — с «Ямал Альшам», но у Эшли все еще мутновато в голове после трансатлантики, и он решает воздержаться от кальяна, а то вечеринка может закончиться, едва начавшись. Он берет столик в «Фанки Будда» и ждет, когда до этих кретинов дойдет, что сегодня воскресенье, и «Рэффлз» не откроют даже ради них. Летом дни недели путаются меж собой так легко. 

Одному сидеть не слишком-то уютно, но клуб пока еще полупустой, в вип-зоне только он, парочка в самом углу и молодняк за столиком по соседству — два парня, две девушки. От нечего делать Эшли придумывает им клички: та, который для дымчатых глаз не нужны никакие тени, Тусовщица, обычный клубный мусор, а вторая, с блестящими светлыми волосами, безусловно, Модель. У одного из их спутников до боли знакомое, малость чудаковатое лицо, они определенно знают друг друга, раз парень, завидев его, радостно машет рукой. Эшли отвечает кивком, мимоходом оценивая блондина, последнего из их четверки, довольно привлекательного со спины, пока блондин не оборачивается, оказавшись Райаном. 

Тут Эшли вспоминает и второго, тоже их резервиста, Скотта, и подходит поздороваться.  
— Приве-е-ет! — кричит Райан, тряся его ладонь. — Как дела? Как отдохнул, давно прилетел? Чего так рано? Ты один? Давай к нам! Это Джек, это Фрейя… ох, прости, Джека ты знаешь, конечно… 

Эшли мысленно говорит ему спасибо и решает присесть, буквально на пять минут, облюбовав уголок низкого дивана.

Райан заметно посмуглел, где только солнце нашел, если все лето провел в Дании. Смешно, что по календарю оно не перевалило еще и за середину, а Эшли в который раз думает о нем, как о закончившемся. На Райане широченные брюки-хаки, задирающаяся на животе футболка в обтяг и цепочка с армейскими жетонами. На Джеке висит такая же. «Ну, понятно», — ухмыляется про себя Эшли, быстро выдает:  
— Только сегодня из Эл Эй, надо успеть акклиматизироваться, — и переключается на златовласку. Ему сразу нравится ее живое скуластое лицо и закрытое, но очень короткое платье, и энергичное рукопожатие вместо клевка в обе щеки. 

— А ты не модель, — сообщает он. — Могла бы ей быть, но не модель. Это комплимент, кстати.  
— Я поняла, — отвечает она, и скептическая усмешка ясно говорит: «Здесь тебе не обломится».  
— Ты работаешь, учишься? Или в основном красишь ногти?  
— А ты? — парирует она.  
Что ж, прекрасно. Возможно, он останется здесь не на пять минут, а пока не явятся его охламоны.  
— Значит, работаешь, — заключает Эшли. 

Райан и Джек пьют пиво и треплются обо всем на свете. Эшли узнает, что вчера Хэймейкер должен был вырубить противника еще в десятом раунде и что Кхал Дрого уже в «Гамбурге», теперь официально, а Маугли, то есть Джеком, активней других интересуется «Саутгемптон» — сказали, просмотр будет формальностью, затем-то они и вернулись из Пуэрто-Бануса, и теперь Райан планирует еще на неделю махнуть в Дубай, а Джек отказывается присоединиться даже на три дня, но до отлета надо пролечить корневой канал, и это будет жуть, а еще хорошо бы собраться всей компашкой ради гольфа, только, понятное дело, без Манса, да и Хатча звать не стоит, иначе будет как в прошлый раз. 

Еще Эшли узнает, каково это — быть вне эпицентра райановского внимания.

Девчонки слушают их болтовню, одна отрешенно, вторая со снисходительным интересом, не иначе как она в курсе хитросплетения событий и прозвищ, и свой загар тоже привезла из Марбельи. Глаза у нее такие темные, что в полумраке не видно зрачков. «Женщина из корицы и золота, — вспоминает Эшли. — Кто это сказал?» 

— Дай свою визитку?  
— Хм, дай подумать… чтобы ты слал мне свои фото в трусах? Пожалуй, нет.  
— Никаких трусов…  
— Ой-ёй!  
— …интерес сугубо деловой. Я знаю людей, они знают других людей, обычно такое полезно для бизнеса. Я… но это только между нами, — он наклоняется, выдерживая минимально допустимую приличиями дистанцию, и доверительно шепчет: — Говорят, я знаменитость, представляешь? 

Он клеит ее, не стремясь заполучить, просто радуясь возможности делать все правильно: выражать искреннее восхищение нарочито порнографическим голосом, внезапно выпадать из разговора, чтоб она не зазнавалась, перемежать похвалу издевками.

Она креативный директор в рекламном агентстве, и судя по тому, что в названии фигурирует ее фамилия, это семейное предприятие, а судя по другим признакам, мама с папой у нее тоже весьма креативны.  
— Полный цикл, — говорит Фрейя Генриетта Беатрис Вуд. — Обращайся.  
— Фрейя. Ну что за имя. Куда подевались все Джейн, Мэри, Стейси…  
— Я Стейси, — подает голос Тусовщица.  
— Как скажешь, куколка, — рассеянно отвечает Эшли. Еще раз наклоняется к Фрейе, теперь не так близко и на одно мгновение, после чего изрекает: — Первый день.  
— Что-что?  
— Premier Jour. Ton parfum.  
— Monsieur parle français? — весело изумляется она. — C'est extraordinaire.  
— Ne pouvez pas dire comment aller Tour Eiffel? Je voudrais une croissant et un baiser à la française.  
— T'es plein de surprises!1 — Фрейя хохочет, смятение на лицах примолкших Джека с Райаном смешит ее еще сильней.  
— О-ля-ля! — наконец-то приходит в себя Джек.  
— Вуле ву куше авек муа се суар2, — выдает Райан.  
— Ты хоть понял, что сказал? — заливается Фрейя.  
— Не-а, это из песни. Что-то про мармелад?

Пока Джек просвещает своего развратного друга, насколько ему позволяет собственное знание французского, Фрейя спрашивает: 

— Где ты набрался этого, в Париже?  
— В северном Лондоне, — отвечает Эшли. — Они слишком попсовые и тебе не идут.  
— А я знаю, — лучезарно улыбаясь, сообщает она, глядя не на него — на Джека.

Пиво сменяют шоты, в беседе резко возрастает процент сантиментов, парни ударяются в воспоминания о своих полудетских приключениях, Стейси ускользает в дамскую комнату, а Эшли предчувствует, что следующей остановкой будет обсуждение европейского фиаско — и не ошибается. Пройти в полуфинал с английским паспортом — невыполнимая миссия, даже если чемпионат молодежный. Двое экс-«вишенок» говорят, как хороши были Лопес и Алькантара, но тут же горделиво напоминают друг другу, что закрыть их удалось, и те так и не забили. Потом речь заходит о тренировках, буднях в лагере, давних пари: оказывается, команда Джека выиграла у команды Райана впервые за четыре года, это настоящая сенсация. 

— Скажем им, что это скукота страшная и пусть заткнутся, или еще послушаем? — спрашивает Эшли у Фрейи.  
— Еще послушаем, — щедро решает она.

Джек улавливает намек и поворачивается к ней, полушутя предлагая компенсацию за нанесенный ущерб, и Эшли, пользуясь паузой, говорит Райану:  
— С Украиной неплохо отыграл.  
— Ты смотрел? — радуется тот, разворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом.  
— Немного, — уклончиво отвечает Эшли. Три матча — это и вправду немного, кто ж виноват, что дольше Англия на турнире не задержалась? Даже записные неудачники из взрослой сборной обычно выдерживают по четыре. — Как твой контракт?  
По лицу Райана пробегает тень.  
— Не сейчас, — буркает он.  
Эшли дергает плечом и отсаживается от него чуть подальше, давая понять, что раз так, то разговор окончен. 

_«Мы решили поехать в Бужи, подгоняй»._

Эшли, секунду поразмыслив, отвечает на эсэмэс райановскими словами. Пять сотен за бронь спущены в унитаз, да ну и ладно. 

Джек просит его извинить и отлучается, Райан поднимается вместе с ним.  
— Парой в туалет ходят только девчонки! — кричит им вслед Эшли и поворачивается к Фрейе. — Можно тебя угостить?  
— Я здесь с бойфрендом, если ты не заметил. — Вообще-то, Фрейя держится так независимо, что со стороны и впрямь не слишком бросается в глаза, что они с Джеком вместе, но Эшли опознает чужие метки так же легко, как ставит свои: она вытирала пивную пену со щеки Джека, и тот даже не среагировал, она и бровью не повела, когда он поправлял ее волосы; она нагулявшаяся прирученная кошка, которая скучает по флирту, но не согласится на что-то большее.  
— Твой бойфренд тут тоже с бойфрендом, если ты не заметила, — в тон ей отвечает Эшли. — Мои соболезнования. Чем будем заливать твое горе? Нет, погоди, дай я сам угадаю. «Грязный мохито»?  
— Фруктовое саке.  
— Здесь вообще подают такое?  
— Шампанское с яблочным соком тоже сгодится.  
— А это что за хрень?  
— Тебе стоит попробовать.  
— Шампанское — для особых поводов.  
— А повод есть. Не каждый день встречаешь… меня.  
Эшли смеется, запрокинув голову, и смотрит на нее почти с обожанием.  
— Где же ты была семь лет назад?  
— Даже не знаю, — строит ему глазки Фрейя. — В школе?

У подошедшей официантки Эшли просит бутылку «Моэт», сока, колы, повторить последний заказ ребят и на всякий случай — еще пива. Джек и Райан возвращаются порознь, последний — вместе со Стейси. Теперь они сидят по разным концам стола и зыркают друг на друга как-то подозрительно. Эшли вдруг чувствует характерный сладковатый запах, который ни с чем не перепутаешь, и понимает, что несет от Райана. Он демонстративно поводит носом:  
— Хм?  
— Травка, — вальяжно кивает Райан.  
— Громче, — рекомендует Эшли. — Не все услышали.  
Рай отчужденно улыбается ему и опрокидывает свою, а потом и джековскую стопку. То есть, медали на конкурсе идиотов ему недостаточно, он нацелен на гран-при.  
— Да мы в Борнмуте постоянно так делали, — уверяет он. — Апу, подтверди!

Джек ухмыляется, играет бровями, загадочно тянет:  
— Н-н-ну…  
Сейчас, когда Эшли смотрит на него пристально, то понимает, что именно в нём не так — полтора глаза зеленые, а половинка — каряя. Джек перехватывает его взгляд.  
— Гетерохромия, — поясняет он. — Это мутация.  
— Очень соблазнительная мутация! — радостно орет Райан.  
Фрейя хищно показывает наманикюренные коготки:  
— Берти, одна блондинка у него уже есть.  
— Да это же кино, — оправдывается Райан. — Новые «Люди Икс». Мы сегодня наконец-то сходили. Эш, ты смотрел?  
— Нет, — пафосно отвечает Эшли. — «Люди Икс» никогда не были моей целью.

Он был еще на премьере.

Какое-то время они болтают про Магнето и профессора, про то, как Росомаха украл фильм, и Эшли заявляет, что новая Мистик, конечно, ничего, фигуристая, но с Ромейн-Стамос не сравнить. Эти салаги на удивление с ним соглашаются. 

К их столу приближается какой-то здоровяк, и Райан вскакивает ему навстречу. Они здороваются сложносочиненным приветствием — еще чуть-чуть акробатики, и готовый номер для команды поддержки, — а потом обнимаются уж слишком долго, словно в процессе успевают попрощаться, соскучиться и встретиться вновь. 

— Сиско, да ты просто загляденье! — восклицает этот незнакомый парень, тиская Райана, словно игрушечного, хотя сам напоминает мишку Тедди в натуральную величину. — Никогда не привыкну. Теперь только так и ходи. Супермачо.  
— Иди ты, урод, — счастливо отвечает Райан, с неохотой отлепляясь от него. — Завтра же все сбрею. Что, уже и попробовать нельзя?  
Тот не слушает, уже найдя себе новый объект:  
— Привет, Ганди, привет, мужик! — Если он стиснет Джека еще крепче, из того выльется все выпитое пиво, включая то, которое уже вылилось. — Фрейя, а ты все хорошеешь… Ого, — осекается он, дойдя взглядом до Эшли.

Кажется, Джек спасен.

— Эшли, это мой брат, Нэйтан. Нэйт… Эшли.  
— Ну ничего себе, какие люди, — качает головой тот.  
— Я Стейси, — напоминает о себе Стейси.  
— Да, прости, — говорит Райан, даже не взглянув в ее сторону, и она, недовольная, снова уходит попудрить носик. Эшли готов спорить, что ее пудру не продают в коробках с зеркальцем. Его рука тонет в протянутой ладони, но это бережное, опасливое прикосновение, даже маленькая ручка Фрейи была решительней, и Эшли не знает, злиться на очередного переростка, считающего его статуэткой фарфоровой, или проявить снисхождение к пацану, который случайно ухватил за хвост комету и сам перепугался. 

— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть. Ну, знаешь. Во плоти, — делится Нэйтан и тем самым помогает ему выбрать.  
— Вы что, знакомы? — с подозрением спрашивает Райан. Они хором отвечают:  
— Нет! — переглядываются, перемигиваются, и над их головами будто бы раздается неслышный щелчок.

— Братишка, нам надо обсудить дела, — говорит Нэйтан, усаживаясь на место Джека и сдвигая того к Фрейе. К этой теме они так и не возвращаются. Нэйт тут же требует подробностей с чемпионата, зовет официантку, предлагает тост и сразу следующий, слушает, смеется, перебивает на полуслове, рассказывает анекдот про Бекса у королевы, слушает, вставляет односложные ремарки, слушает, смотрит в пространство и говорит мечтательно:  
— Убил бы за сигарету. 

Пока Эшли выбирается из-за стола, возвращается Стейси, безо всяких церемоний перекидывает ногу через Райана, садится на него верхом и заявляет:  
— Эй, ты.  
— Эй, ты, — отвечает он ей, и что бы они там о себе ни думали, звучат они не как киногерои, а как люди с половиной мозга. 

На полдороги к выходу Эшли оборачивается — эти двое уже целуются, и даже Фрейя с Джеком, о чем-то шептавшиеся, коротко трутся носами, не боясь испортить ее макияж. 

На улице Нэйтан достает пачку.  
— Одному выходить — такой облом, — объясняет он, ничуть не пристыженный, и хотя курят они молча, Эшли с ним согласен. Щелчком отшвырнув окурок и с наслаждением выпустив дым последней затяжки, Нэйт говорит: — Убил бы за тарелку ребрышек.

А этот парень горазд убивать.

_«Ну ты где? Пропустишь все веселье»._

— Это можно устроить, — отвечает Эшли.

Все то время, пока Нэйтану несут заказ, про Данию рассказывает Джек, теперь его очередь солировать, а язык Стейси полирует Райану гланды, они сосутся уже полчаса кряду. Влажные звуки поцелуев начинают утомлять. Эшли слушает третью версию одних и тех же событий с исследовательским интересом, вспоминая, как любая история Джей Ти раскладывается на четыре разных в зависимости от того, слушает его Лэмпс или нет, и знает ли он, как все было на самом деле, или нет.

Блюдо оказывается огромным, бескостные ребрышки, наваленные горой, сочные даже на вид и источают упоительный аромат.  
— Мальчики, у меня во рту вечеринка, — с благоговением говорит им Нэйтан. — И вы все приглашены.

Стейси слезает с Райана и уходит, как истинная английская леди — молча и почти не шатаясь.

— Берти, может, тебе тоже заказать? — спрашивает Фрейя.  
— Тебя обычно… пробивает, — поддерживает ее Джек.  
— Обычно — да, — удивленным, каким-то не своим голосом произносит Райан, который отрывался от случайной подружки только чтобы выпить. Молчит, словно вслушиваясь в эхо собственных слов, потом трясет головой: — Нет, не хочу.  
У него расфокусированный, поплывший взгляд, он обводит им всех присутствующих, фиксирует на своих радарах Эшли, вдруг придвигается к нему вплотную и щекотно шепчет прямо в ухо:  
— Всё, согласовали. Агент сказал, вернусь к тренировкам — и подпишем.  
— Да мне-то какое дело, — раздраженно отвечает тот, оттирая его плечом.

Нэйтан, прекратив жевать, смотрит на Эшли в упор.

— Прости, никак не могу привыкнуть, что ты настоящий, — с обезоруживающей честностью признается он. — Тебе, наверное, каждый день такое говорят.  
— Вообще-то, да, — небрежно отвечает Эшли. Вообще-то, нет. — Что, этот, — он кивком головы указывает на Райана, — так перся от меня?

Надпись «Не смей» на лице Райана видна даже в Бристоле. 

— Да что там этот, — вздыхает Нэйтан. — Я сам от тебя знаешь, как перся? Можно ведь, да? Можно?

Он встает и выдергивает Эшли из-за стола, стараясь держать на отлете выпачканные жиром ладони. Эш практически ложится на Райана, приходится вцепиться в его плечо, чтобы не повиснуть в воздухе. Нэйтан оказывается неожиданно твердым, совсем не плюшевым. От него пахнет чесноком и медом. 

Райан, придавленный их телами, протестующе мычит. 

— Обалдеть, — с флегматичным восторгом говорит Нэйтан и возвращается к ребрышкам.

Райан выпивает свое пиво залпом и глядит на Эшли так, будто приклеился. Тот едва заметно дергает бровью и уверенным, абсолютно естественным движением гладит колено Фрейи, тянясь за своим бокалом. Райан наконец-то отворачивается. Джек, который не мог видеть этого со своего угла стола, все же замечает какую-то перемену и начинает беспокоиться, говорит, что им, наверное, пора, оправдывается: завтра шоппинг, надо выбрать подарок Арчи, а новые пластики — слишком банально, да и дешево. Фрейя напоминает, что Арчи мечтает о «Людвиге», а Джек отвечает, что новую установку тот получит на двадцатилетие, не раньше — этот разговор однозначно происходит не в первый раз. На блюде остается только лужица соуса и стебли петрушки. Нэйтан безо всякого стеснения облизывает пальцы и поясняет специально для Эшли:  
— Младшенький Джека. 

А дальше все начинают говорить одновременно:  
— Он крупье, — это все еще Нэйтан.  
— Он играет в группе, — это Джек.  
— Он художник, — а это Фрейя.

Райан хихикает и соединяет ладони, как будто хлопает, только очень-очень медленно, или собирается молиться. К концу действа он аж повизгивает от смеха.

— Он всё вместе, — Нэйтан каким-то непостижимым образом расшифровывает его жест. — А он, — дергает подбородком на брата, — уже в говно.  
— Я умею пить, — заплетающимся языком утверждает Райан, перестав смеяться. — Ирландцы умеют пить!  
— Нэн была ирландкой, да и то не чистокровной, — Нэйтан по-прежнему обращается к Эшли.  
— А как же тот случай? — встревает Джек.  
— М-м-м? — набычивается Райан, но даже в таком состоянии понимает, о чем речь, это заметно.  
— Со Скоттом и Энди на ба…  
— Заткнись.  
— Их выкинули из сборной, — вполголоса говорит Фрейя, взяв на себя роль гида-бертрандоведа, но Райан слышит ее и требует внятно, звонко и зло:  
— За-ткнись!

На несколько мгновений наступает затишье, в воздухе отчетливо пахнет скандалом.  
— Все в порядке, — легкомысленно говорит Фрейя, устраиваясь в объятиях Джека, как в гнезде. — Он просто напился.  
— Прости, прости меня, Рэй, прости… — бормочет опомнившийся Райан. Тут откуда-то сверху приятное контральто зовет:  
— Берти, — и он мгновенно берет себя в руки, да что там, все мужчины за столом принимают боевую стойку, но она пришла только к одному.  
— Привет, чудо.  
Латинская красотка, со всех сторон есть за что подержаться, чем Нэйтан немедля и занимается, с удивительным проворством вытерев пальцы. Даже если вынуть импланты, снять накладные ресницы и шиньон, она все равно останется «восьмеркой», не меньше. Эшли прищуривается. Возможно, и насчет имплантов он погорячился.  
— Это мой братик и его друзья, — галантно говорит Нэйтан. — А это лучшая девушка в этом клубе.  
— Райан, — говорит Райан.  
— Ана, — говорит она.  
«Ловко», — беззвучно артикулирует Эшли, оттопыривая большой палец. Нэйт озорно подмигивает в ответ.  
— Скоро вернусь, — обещает он, вставая из-за стола, и более не появляется.

— У тебя брат что надо, — замечает Эшли.  
— Угу, — без особого энтузиазма признает Райан.  
— С юмором и соображает. И такой верзила. Вы вообще родные? — не унимается он, сверкая улыбкой.  
Райан уныло вращает кистью, мол, давай, добивай меня.

Это слишком просто.

— Ох, бедняжка, — сочувствует ему Фрейя.  
— У него что, комплексы насчет брата? — спрашивает Эшли.  
— Немножко, — говорит она. — Чуть-чуть, — и для наглядности показывает пальцами щелочку, небольшой зазор. Джек с громким смешком раздвигает ее пальцы как можно шире.

— Хочу танцевать, — объявляет Фрейя. — Берти, пойдем.  
Эшли, вопросительно приподняв бровь, переводит взгляд с нее на Джека и обратно.  
— Он не танцует, — отмахивается она.  
— Не в клубах, — добавляет Джек.  
— Да он просто… как бабуин! — давится смехом Райан.  
— Что же меня тогда не позовешь? — спокойно, проформы ради вызывается Эшли, одновременно откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Я точно не хуже Рая.  
Фрейя театрально прикрывает ладошкой раскрытый рот, словно услышала что-то крайне непристойное, и буквально утаскивает Райана на танцпол. 

«Танец — это секс в одежде, — вспоминает Эшли. — Кто это сказал?»

Если смотреть на них в таком свете, они самая странная пара. Фрейя танцует под свою собственную, ей одной слышную мелодию, взмахивает руками, плавно раскачивается, трясет волосами, наконец входит во вкус и начинает по-детски скакать на своих высоченных каблуках. Райан же старается держаться так, как подобает мужчине — ритмично переминаться с ноги на ногу, не поднимать рук, держать бедра в строгости, но плечи его не слушаются и голова бунтует, и лопатки пытаются порвать плотную ткань футболки.

Рианна поет, что это место безнадежно, но сегодня Эшли с ней не согласен.

— Извини, мне не по себе, когда ты так пялишься на мою девушку, — сдержанно сообщает Джек.  
Эшли круто разворачивается к нему.  
— Твою _девушку_? — со всем доступным сарказмом переспрашивает он и тут же захлопывает рот. — Оу. Извини, — он смеется, поднимая руки в знак своего поражения.  
— С твоей-то репутацией, — объясняет Джек. — Ничего личного, приятель.  
— Все в порядке, — отвечает Эшли, спуская ему даже это «приятель», и, снова глядя в сторону зала, намеревается сказать: «Она меня не интересует». — Меня не она интересует.  
— Слишком легко, — говорит Джек где-то через полминуты. А Эшли-то думал, что тот успокоился — ненадолго же его хватило.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Стейси, — поясняет Джек. — Слишком легко отобьешь ее у Берти, да и она не твой тип.  
Эшли, криво улыбаясь, сканирует Джека взглядом и, пожевав губами, отворачивается.

_«Тебя еще ждать?»_

— Возьми пару уроков, — задумчиво говорит он, когда песня заканчивается. — Твоя женщина должна танцевать с тобой.

Однако Джек или не оценивает, или не верит до конца в искренность Эшли, — и кто бы стал винить его за это, — а может, у них и вправду завтра насыщенный день, но почти сразу после того, как его подруга возвращается за столик, он уводит ее домой. На часах самое начало первого, ночь еще молода, через десять минут Эшли будет в «Бужи» и успеет вытворить что-нибудь, чтобы вечер считался удавшимся, а пока он пожимает руку Джеку, сидя, наблюдая, как тот с Райаном изображают эвкалипт и коалу, но ради прощания с Фрейей встает — только чтобы наклониться к ее пальчикам, как положено, ровно на ту высоту, которую она выбирает сама. Если он предпочитает не соблюдать правила, это не значит, что он их не знает.  
— Мисс Вуд, — говорит он.  
— Мистер Коул, — церемонно отвечает она, сделав вид, что не ударила его только что случайно по носу.

Эшли почти уверен, что если ему еще доведется целовать эту руку, на ней уже будет кольцо.

Райан вслед Джеку затягивает «Когда Святые в бой идут» и продолжает, все тише и тише, еще долго после его ухода. Он неплохо поет. По крайней мере, отдельные ноты. Это уже лучше, чем смог бы Эшли. Он рассчитывается за себя и Райана, хотя той суммы, что оставил Джек, хватает больше, чем за двоих, и уже готовится отчалить, как вдруг в вип-зону заваливается Никола, и Эшли стекает по спинке дивана, будто у него нет позвоночника. Она пьяна вдребезги и только благодаря этому его не замечает.

— И почему Лондон такой маленький город, — жалуется Эшли вслух.  
Райан взирает на него так, словно ему нелегко держать глаза открытыми, а ширинку — застегнутой. Его взгляд одновременно говорит очень многое: что это охрененно глубокая философская мысль, и он за нее готов Эшли… что угодно, в принципе, хоть и впервые его видит, — как-то так. Райан разевает рот, желая что-то сказать, но то ли забывает, то ли все еще готовится. Его губы блестят от слюны.  
— Скучал по мне? — спрашивает Стейси.

Это не девушка, а какой-то бумеранг.

Эшли не отшивает ее сразу только потому, что пока она стоит у их стола, за ней удобно прятаться. Никола шумно выясняет отношения с хостес, и если ему повезет, с минуты на минуту она решит, что слишком хороша для этой богадельни. 

Так и происходит.

Эшли выбирается из-за столика с дальнего края и оставляет Райана совершать собственные ошибки, тем более Стейси как раз зовет того уединиться в туалете, а кто же не любит романтику. Она многозначительно стучит пальцем по ноздре, и Эшли, мысленно обругав себя, что должен был догадаться раньше, в этот самый момент передумывает и вмешивается:  
— Детка, прости, мы уже уходим. Пора, режим.  
Райан ничегошеньки не понимает, но он готов идти, как послушный телок, за любым, кто его позовет.

Стейси провожает их до дверей, и именно Эшли получает от нее на прощание салфетку с телефоном, поцелуй с языком и томное «звони».

Он самодовольно думает, что финишная прямая — самая важная, краем глаза следит за тем, как Райан утрамбовывается на пассажирское сиденье, и пишет Уэйну, что сегодня не приедет.

Смятая салфетка остается в урне прямо у клуба.

_«Козлина»._

На щеках Райана следы перламутра, и Эшли швыряет в него платком. Тот, вытираясь, смотрится в зеркало дальнего вида.  
— Вот, решил поэспемере… поэксрепеме… по-экс-пе-ри-мен-ти-ро-вать, — запоздало и не без труда объясняет он. — Как тебе? 

От этого цвета волос глаза у Рая совсем дикого, светло-синего цвета.

— Это самый главный отстой за всю историю отстоя, — с готовностью цитирует Эшли. — Выглядишь дешевкой. Мне нравится.

Райан, кажется, скорее позабавлен, чем обижен.  
— Ты все время… у-у-у, я такой страшный… у-у-у, я грозный! — дурашливо говорит он, покачиваясь с двумя растопыренными пятернями у лица. — Но ты же не такой. Такой тоже, но другой. Зачем?  
— Начало-ось, — констатирует Эшли, даже не желая вникать в этот бред.  
— Я столько всего хотел у тебя спросить, — продолжает Райан после паузы. — Столько… всего. Читал… Мама все говорила — если б ты для школы так читал. Кошмар. Мне даже казаться начало, что я и так все знаю, кроме как, ну вот как ты… как у тебя выходит так… А сейчас каждый раз, когда вижу тебя, каж-дый раз, я думаю только… только… — и ржет. На него нападает икота, но пока они доезжают, проходит. Он хихикает, болтает не смолкая, уже почти бессвязно, рвется из машины, забыв отстегнуться, и развинченной походкой идет орошать подстриженные кубами кусты.  
— От души жалею, что целился в Тома, — ворчит Эшли. — Нужно было в тебя.

Рай насвистывает, стараясь попасть в такт журчанию, и показывает ему отзеркаленную «викторию».

В холле он кое-как снимает кроссовки, придерживая стену, чтоб не падала на него слишком быстро, и спешно, хоть его и заносит, направляется в то единственное место в доме, где уже бывал — в игровую. Эшли решает, что тащить его наверх будет слишком обременительно, а ночь на кожаном диване — сама по себе наказание, так что следует за ним, попутно заходя в комнату прислуги за одеялом, подушкой и свежим бельем.  
— Сам постелешь, — говорит он, да только какой там, Райан уже и штаны снять не в состоянии — он мучается с пряжкой ремня, садится, пытается встать, падает обратно, отвлекается на склонившегося над ним Эшли, который наспех раскидывает простынь, и вдруг начинает лапать его так агрессивно, что это больше похоже на борьбу, чем на начало изнасилования.  
— Ох, получишь завтра, — зло обещает Эшли, несильно двинув его в челюсть.  
— А я хочу сегодня, — бормочет Райан, обхватывая его за шею обеими руками, и, кажется, он вот-вот вопреки запрету его поцелует.  
Эшли присаживается рядом и обманно-ласковым, почти жалостливым голосом спрашивает:  
— Что, стоит на меня?  
— Да, — дернув кадыком, отвечает Райан.  
— И сейчас тоже?  
— …да.  
— Дрочил уже? — задушевно интересуется Эшли.  
— Да, — отвечает Райан, каждое «да» дается ему все легче, и Эшли думает, что, наверное, мог бы довести его до оргазма одними лишь вопросами. И еще его внезапно тянет удостовериться, правду ли говорит Райан, действительно ли у него сейчас эрекция — глупость полная, конечно, это правда, стал бы он о таком врать, но проверить хочется до смешного сильно.  
— Ну что, ты большой мальчик, — усмехается он. — Знаешь, что делать.  
— Не знаю, — вдруг говорит Райан почти с отчаяньем. — Не знаю, как вести себя с тобой, как… Все не так. Уже столько всего наворотил, я такой идиот. А я ведь всегда всем нравился, ну, почти. Оно как-то само собой раньше. Оказывается, так психуешь, когда пытаешься, пытаешься, пытаешься, пытаешься!.. — он глухо лупит кулаком по дивану. — И — ноль. Эш, я не знаю ничего, просто не могу тебе объяснить, я и сам толком не понимаю, у меня ведь только девушки, никогда ничего, а тут ты… Я всегда знал, что ты крутой, но не знал, что ты такой клёвый.  
— Да ты поэт, — иронизирует Эшли.  
— Я дурак, — с легкостью признает Райан. — Я дурак, я тебя люблю. Это плохо?  
— Это ужасно, — он абсолютно честен и улыбается лишь краешками губ, и именно сейчас Райан сминает их поцелуем, которого хотел так долго, которого ждал даже сам Эшли. Он все знает о неподходящих моментах — это как раз один из них, н отвечает все равно, ведь наутро Райан, вероятно, ничего не вспомнит. Немного стыдно пользоваться им таким, но против этого искушения устоять слишком сложно. «И почему я все время считал его маленьким?» — как в тумане думает Эшли. Целуется Райан очень по-взрослому.  
— Останься! — просит он, хватая Эшли за запястье, когда тот поднимается на ноги. — Останься.  
— Не дури, — отвечает Эшли, мягко высвобождаясь, и гасит за собой свет, идет по коридору, постепенно сбавляя шаг, пока не останавливается у самой лестницы, зажмуривается на пару мгновений, сжимает кулаки, а после, открыв глаза, уверенно шагает наверх.

***

Подъем наступает в одиннадцать. Эшли и сам бы не прочь поваляться еще пару часов, а Райану и того хуже — он кряхтит, сражаясь за одеяло, пытается доспать в позе похмельного зародыша, трет глаза и всячески демонстрирует недовольство жизнью. Но чувство вины будит лучше стакана ледяной воды на голову, и как только события прошедшей ночи — или большая их часть — возвращаются к нему, он серьезнеет и скатывается с дивана.  
— Я вчера не наговорил чего-нибудь… ну, ты знаешь… лишнего?  
— До хрена, — категорично отвечает Эшли, решив оставить подробности за кадром и как можно быстрее их забыть.  
— Вот я молодец, — расстраивается Райан и плетется в туалет.

Позже пьет предложенную воду, вместе с Эшли делает несколько легких упражнений, вяло пытается отговориться от пробежки тем, что одежда не подходит, а обувь тем более, но уж чего-чего, а спортивной экипировки в этом доме навалом. Вся суета из-за того, чтобы пробежаться до полудня, пока еще не ударил зной. В среду первая тренировка с новым тренером, и Эшли твердо намерен быть в наилучшей форме. Обычно он наматывает круги по собственной территории, вдоль живой изгороди, до искусственного пруда и обратно, но чтобы извлечь максимум из педагогического момента, приходится покинуть зону комфорта. 

И вот они бегут. На проселочной дороге безлюдно, все рабочие пчелки давно в столице, все счастливчики — намного южнее. На Эшли темные очки и бейсболка из Пасадены, а Райана от солнца ничто не укрывает, и даже майка ему досталась черная — первой выпала из шкафа. Он с ног до головы в коуловской одежде, и вещи отчего-то выглядят как чужие, зато сам Рай…

Эшли отводит глаза.

— Хватит, я все понял! — ноет Райан уже в который раз, и пульсометр на его запястье вторит надрывным писком. Эшли, бегущий рядом, показывает указательными пальцами на наушники — мол, не слышу тебя, бро. — Хватит. Это же вредно.  
— _Это_ вредно? — язвит Эшли. — То есть, вот это вредно, а вчера, значит, сплошная польза. Ну-ну.

Еще через полмили Райан наконец-то выдыхается, останавливается, сгибается, опираясь о колени, и надсадно дышит.

— Не останавливайся. Не стой, иди!  
— Знаю я, — ворчит он, переходя на быстрый шаг. — Но тут жарко, и я так сердце выблюю.  
— Предсезонка, напоминаю, в Малайзии. Знаешь, каково там будет? Жара и влажность, адская баня.  
— И Сатану привезут.  
— Спасибо, тронут.  
— Мне же еще десять дней отдыхать!  
— А если бы тебя сегодня вызвали?  
— Да такого не может быть.

Такого действительно не может быть, регламент есть регламент, приходится придумать что-то поубедительней.

— Ладно, Рай, не мне тебя воспитывать, я и сам не святой. Пить — пей, дуть — дуй, пожалуйста, нюхать — нюхай, в конце концов…  
— Да не нюхал я!  
— Потому что я тебя забрал вовремя. Она тебя с собой зачем звала?  
— Вот вообще не за этим!  
— Это тебе так кажется. Да неважно. Делай что хочешь! Но с проверенными людьми. И не там, где из любой кабинки может высунуться проныра из газетенки или просто… ты как, передохнул? Пульс в норме? Давай, не отлынивай, до указателя и разворачиваемся. Или просто любопытный жлоб с камерофоном. Камерофоны — это проклятие. Щелк! Алё, это «Сан»? — Эшли изображает северный акцент. — У меня тут фото, где футболист «Челси» с новой подружкой нюхают кокос! Сколько отвалите за это? Бам! Продано. Бах! Отпечатано. Дзынь! Жопоголовый чиновник из федерации звонит, спрашивает, как насчет поссать в баночку. Что ему передать, Рай?  
— Но я же не нюхал, — упорствует он.  
Эшли тяжело вздыхает и, не сбавляя ходу, выписывает ему подзатыльник.  
— Давай вместе подумаем, что они найдут в твоих анализах. Это дисквал, на полгода минимум. А что, если я завтра возьму и не встану?  
— Это как это? — настораживается Райан.  
— Вот так, — пожимает плечами Эшли. На самом деле, сейчас лодыжка его почти не беспокоит, эта мерзавка любит отдых и солнечную погоду. Осенью станет хуже, но и тогда достаточно будет лишь просыпаться пораньше, чтобы расходиться. — Поломаюсь, умру, не знаю. А ты отстранен. И что будет?  
— Жопа, — подумав, решает Райан.  
— Она, — соглашается Эшли, думая про себя, что они лукавят, не договаривают, ведь обоим прекрасно известно: случись с ним что-то прямо сейчас, зеленый свет для Райана не загорится сам собой. А вот на красный можно нарваться запросто.  
— Ты, когда перешел в раздевалку старшую, был намного увереннее в себе, чем я, — вдруг говорит он.  
— Тебе показалось, — пыхтит Райан.  
— Ну нет, видок у тебя, конечно, был тот еще: щемился так, будто вот-вот лужу в углу сделаешь, а глаза были, словно уже сделал. Но все равно, поверь, у меня было куда хуже.

Эшли смотрит на него искоса — тот на удивление не выглядит польщенным.

— Даже если так… мне двадцать один… тебе было… девятнадцать. Джей Ти в двадцать один… уже получал повязку, а я… сыграл-то только раз, — выдает он, запыхавшись.  
— Вышел и сразу организовал гол для Фло, — дополняет Эшли. — Скажешь, повезло?  
— Везение… это награда… за труд.  
— Золотые слова. А повязка… Повязка — это хорошо, конечно, но это все условности. Если я не ошибаюсь, твой Джек был капитаном дубля, нет?  
— И академии.  
— И у него, заметь, ни выхода, ни ассиста, ни контракта. Рай — один, Джек — ноль.  
— Не надо, — обрывает его Райан. — Я понимаю… ты не должен… я все понимаю. Не подбадривай меня, я и так… не проебу этот шанс… не пьянкой, уж точно. Я обычно… столько не пью… честно. После того раза — ни-ни… но тут что-то… да и когда я еще увижу… этого мудилу разноглазого.  
— Не трепись, — советует Эшли, тут же противореча самому себе. — И что же тогда все-таки произошло?  
Райан пристально смотрит на дорогу и делает несколько вдохов и выдохов, прежде чем сказать связно:  
— Да ничего такого. Я просто облажался. Некоторые вещи… хочется, чтоб их не было. 

Эшли кивает — он понимает его даже слишком хорошо.

— Ты смотришь на все не с той стороны, — говорит он, уводя разговор от неудобной темы. — Ах, мне двадцать один, ах, я до сих пор не проявил себя. Перестань скромничать, тебе не идет. Есть только один человек, который точно знает, насколько ты хорош. И это ты. Покажи им. Показывай им, даже если они не смотрят. Конечно, ты держался достойнее меня, ты же опытнее. Сколько у тебя было игр, сто? Больше?  
— Сто шестьдесят пять, — Райан невольно приосанивается, — если сборную не считать.  
Эшли свистит.  
— В двадцать один год? Это же с ума сойти, — искренне говорит он.  
— От бега с похмелья бывают глюки?  
— Ой, да брось. Сказал что думаю.  
— Спасибо, — просто говорит Райан, и они, как и уговаривались, поворачивают назад. 

— Я знаю, я мог бы как Джек, — через какое-то время произносит он. — Уйти, играть. Не откладывать. Может, так было бы лучше.  
— Успокойся, я ведь не вечный.  
— Но я хочу быть здесь, — продолжает Райан, словно не слыша его. — Доказать, что я этого стою, что я могу. Я — могу. Всегда хотел этого. Больше всего на свете.  
— А сейчас?  
— И сейчас хочу, — удивленно подтверждает он само собой разумеющееся и смотрит на Эшли, щурясь от солнца, а тот слышит вчерашнее, сбивчивое: «Каждый раз, когда вижу тебя, каж-дый раз…»  
— А у нас было что-то?.. Ну… — вдруг спрашивает Райан.  
— Не было, — отрезает Эшли.  
— А, — разочарование в его голосе можно даже пощупать. — Просто мне… Ясно.  
Теперь он бежит без понуканий. Некоторое время они молчат, это начинает отдавать неловкостью, Эшли исхитряется подпрыгнуть на бегу, чтобы отвесить Райану легкого пинка, и когда тот громко возмущается, хохочет и припускает вперед.

Дома он не спешит в душ, показывая Райану направление с коварной улыбкой, которую тот, к своему несчастью, не замечает. Спустя считанные мгновенья из ванной несутся вопли, почему нет горячей воды, а Эшли ухмыляется. Четверть часа искать нужный вентиль и столько же сражаться с прикипевшим краном, едва не вывихнув руку? Стоило того.

Райан выходит на кухню взбодрившийся и свежий, без единого следа вчерашних возлияний и наверняка очень холодный — соски торчат, член съежился и выглядит сейчас таким маленьким, предплечья и грудь покрыты «гусиной кожей». Эшли с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы потрогать и убедиться. От Рая так и веет прохладой, это смущает даже сильнее, чем то, что на нем лишь полотенце, да и им он вытирает голову.  
— Что на завтрак? — осведомляется он. Впрочем, нет, один след все-таки есть — на границе поясницы с задницей острым коуловским почерком написано: «Я вчера перебрал». Маркер перманентный, но за десять дней успеет смыться, а жаль. — Колечек нету?

Эшли скалится и обещает ему долгую прогулку для детокса. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 (франц.) — Premier Jour [дословно — «Первый день»]. Твои духи.  
> — Месье знает французский? Это потрясающе.  
> — Не можете ли сказать, как пойти Эйфелева башня? Я бы получить хотел круассан и настоящий французский поцелуй.  
> — Ты полон сюрпризов!
> 
>  
> 
> 2 (франц., искаж.) Не хотите ли переспать со мной сегодня вечером?


	12. Chapter 12

Она похожа на Ее новоявленное Королевское Высочество с парой совсем не лишних стоунов — сходство очевидное, старательно подчеркнутое и прической, и замазанными веснушками. Она, верно, слышит о нем каждый день и уже немного скучает.

Красивая. 

Как Джейн Биркин, родись та женщиной, а не пацаном, — причем, кажется, из тех, кому можно сказать это и не обидеть сравнением с сумкой. И он обязательно скажет, тем и заполучит ее номер. Впрочем, получит и так. Но сначала дело.  
— Будете платить кредиткой или наличными, сэр?  
— Наличными.   
— Заказ на пятое августа?  
— Все верно.   
— Вы приедете или оформить доставку?  
— Доставку, — отвечает Эшли, прикидывая ее рост. Сейчас она выглядит выше него, но это могут быть каблуки — хотя кто работает за прилавком на каблуках. — А я еще приеду, — добавляет он и смотрит ей в глаза, представляя, как облизывает ее соски, темно-розовые или бежевые. Это всегда делает его взгляд особенным, дамам нравится. «Словно в душу мне заглядываешь», — благоговейно вздыхала Надин, а Кимберли украдкой терла плечо, чтоб разогнать мурашки.  
— Во сколько вы хотели бы получить?.. — спрашивает она и чуть наклоняется к нему, словно забыв о вырезе своего элегантного жакета. Эшли облокачивается на прилавок и любуется видом.  
— Чем раньше, тем лучше, — отвечает он ровным деловым тоном. — Я хочу очень рано. Вы можете очень, — он почти шепотом произносит это «очень», — рано?.. — и смотрит на витрину, где стоит бейдж с тисненым вензелем и именем «Хизер».  
— Я могу _очень_ рано, — нежно уверяет она, Эшли чувствует аромат духов, сладких, как патисьер с цукатами, и на мгновение теряет контроль, почти нырнув в ее декольте. Она, торжествующе улыбнувшись, выпрямляется. — А курьер приедет, скажем, в семь, вас устроит? И это бейдж моей сменщицы. 

Ну что ж, так даже интереснее.

— В семь? Отлично. Вот адрес, — он кладет перед ней огрызок листа с тремя печатными строчками, неровно оборванный сверху и снизу. Она делает вид, что не удивлена.  
— Давайте обсудим ваш заказ, сэр? Если не возражаете, я могу предложить вам что-нибудь из нашего каталога, или, если желаете, вы сами…  
— Я думаю, мы с вами придумаем что-нибудь особенное, — говорит он и приподнимает бровь, даже не притворяясь, будто речь о торте.  
— О, я не сомневаюсь, — тонко улыбается она, поглаживая карандаш.

Если по-честному, то она вторая в списке того, что он хочет в этой кондитерской. Первое уже досталось ему в бумажном пакете, и Эшли с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не вгрызться в это прямо здесь, у прилавка. Он заявил с порога, что намерен заказать торт, а после, выдержав небольшую паузу, небрежно добавил: «И заверните вот этих, что ли. Парочку». 

Он не был здесь сколько, лет двадцать? Не меньше пятнадцати точно. Хотя нет, три или четыре года назад, светлой летней ночью, они ни с того ни с сего разговорились с парнями о том, какие раньше были времена, обычный хмельной треп, и его как прорвало — он чуть не в стихах объяснялся в любви к этой кондитерской, каким она была праздником, наградой, а эти миндальные пирожные, о, лучше во всем свете не сыщешь! На вид как коровьи лепешки, высохшие и растрескавшиеся, даже зазорно, что из всей красоты со свежей клубникой, листиками мяты или марципановой глазурью выбираешь именно их, зато на вкус — как амброзия, нектар и девственницы. Ничего нет лучше. Ни-че-го. Только победы вкусней. Эшли тогда про все рассказал: про оргазм во рту, про то, как язык и череп плавятся от удовольствия, про то, как соседская дочка Мэри, называвшая себя Мари, давала ему списать алгебру и потрогать себя между ног, а когда они первый раз трахнулись, то он вошел и сразу кончил, но подумал лишь — и это все? И вот это то, о чем только и говорят, о чем кропают слащавые стишки и на заборах пишут краской? Пф. Даже близко не миндальные пирожные.

Короче говоря, он так достал всех своими россказнями, что они толпой сорвались и поехали искать этот рай на земле. Эшли к тому времени уже порядочно набрался, держал блондинку и бутылку «Джека», курил беспрестанно, что-то говорил, кого-то целовал, порывался заснуть то и дело. Адреса, конечно, не назвал. Пока они нашли нужное крыльцо, уже совсем рассвело. «Ну надо же, — сказал Райти, — тут до сих пор кондитерская», — и дальше Эшли ничего не помнил.

Они ходили сюда раз в неделю, если у обоих были нормальные отметки. Мэтти всегда заказывал «корзиночку», высокую и нарядную от белкового крема, с шоколадной крошкой снаружи и ореховой помадкой внутри, — и непременно пачкал нос. Эшли смеялся над ним, но не говорил, почему. Однажды они вышли, и двое мальчишек с противоположной стороны улицы начали показывать на Мэтти пальцем, и Эшли смеялся вместе с ними, пока те не начали горланить наперебой всякое. Тогда он выпустил липкую ладошку Мэтти, бросил через плечо: «Тут стой», — и, перебежав дорогу, с размаху боднул одного из них в живот. Его, конечно, побили, еще и карман у куртки вырвали с мясом. Мама разохалась, огрела его по попе, потом услышала о подробностях драки и добавила еще. Обрабатывала ему ссадину перекисью и прижимала тампон крепко, не жалея. «Ну и какой ты усвоил урок?» — строго спросила она. Он привычно протараторил, что драться плохо и что любой конфликт можно решить словами, а не кулаками. «А еще?» Он говорил — не лезть одному против двоих, не бегать через дорогу, не гулять в новой куртке, она только для школы… Все перебрал, в конце сдался и буркнул: «Не знаю». Мать взглянула на него так, как он терпеть не мог — разочарованно, и подула на припухшую скулу, будто он ребенок. Эшли надулся, но не отодвинулся. Было приятно. Ну правда же, меньше болит, когда дуют. «Мэтти маленький, — сказала она. — Вытирай ему лицо после пирожных».

С тех пор он начал носить с собой платки — сначала бумажные в пачке, потом тканевые, потом с монограммой. Вытирал ими брата и девичьи слезы, и сперму с подбородка, и даже с пьяного Бертранда стирал помаду его Люси-в-Небе-с-Алмазами. Строго говоря, Бертранд вытерся сам, но кто считает. Джентльмен всегда держит при себе платок, а не-джентльмен найдет ему чертову дюжину применений — например, при входе в клуб сунет его как бы невзначай в задний левый карман, чтоб внутри оставался только краешек. В Куала-Лумпуре у него шла носом кровь, в Оклахоме из-за лесных пожаров тонкая взвесь гари оседала на лице и даже козявки делала черными, в Москве он проиграл свой второй финал и убеждал себя, что первый раз, в Париже, было хуже. Больнее. Убеждал хотя бы для того, чтобы не расклеиться, как Джей Ти, которого утешили уже все, но он сидел и все никак не успокаивался. «Да есть, блядь, у кого-нибудь платок?» — рявкнул на всю раздевалку Лэмпс. Платок нашелся только у Эшли.

Все эти воспоминания накрывают его с головой, заваливают разноцветной мозаикой посреди кондитерской, у которой теперь другое название. Он думает о платках и заокеанских открытках, длинных и улыбчивых, как сам Мэтт, который, хоть и обогнал его на полголовы, всегда подписывается: «Твой брат Мэтти», — а дай ему волю, он бы и телефонные звонки так подписывал, чудила. Будто у Эшли есть какой-то другой брат. 

— Чтобы вот это, — сообщает он, рассеянно тыкая пальцем то в одну, то в другую фотографию, — и это. И такого немного…  
— Трюфельный бисквит в шоколадной глазури?  
— Ага, и крем, пожалуй, тоже шоколадный.   
— Давайте еще украсим лепестками из шоколада, — заговорщически предлагает она.   
— Можно из белого, — великодушно разрешает Эшли.   
— Напишем что-нибудь?   
О, с ней он готов написать если не новеллу, то хотя бы рассказ.  
— «С днем рождения» будет достаточно.  
— Сколько вашему? Шесть, семь?  
— Да, где-то так, — задумчиво соглашается Эшли.  
В ее взгляде сразу появляется осуждение — что же он за отец такой, если не помнит, сколько лет его сыну? Никудышный отец.

Он так и не берет ее номер.

Выйдя из кондитерской и сев в машину, он звонит другой женщине.  
— Алло, мам? Что значит, кто? Это я. Не представляешь, где я! Помнишь ту кондитерскую на углу, ну, где мы раньше жили? Ну как же!.. Да, да! Представляешь, тут до сих пор кондитерская, и там даже… Ничего не случилось, просто… Что, нельзя уже просто так позвонить? Почему сразу пьяный?! Мам! Я уже почти год как чист! Я не ору. Мам… Ну, прости.

Они говорят еще какое-то время, он добивается прощения приглашением на обед в ближайшую пятницу и в итоге сам не знает, рад ли, что позвонил. 

Наверное, стоит вернуться. Сказать не-Хизер начистоту, что торт для коллеги, упрямого жизнерадостного сладкоежки, сообразительного паренька, редкого болвана, который ведет себя так, что сразу и не поймешь, шесть ему, семь или все-таки три. Пригласить ее на свидание. Он ведь сто лет на них не был. За чашкой чая признаться как бы в шутку, что своих у него пока нет, но он всегда планировал троих — двух сыновей и дочку, и старшему по его расчетам уже должен был бы стукнуть год. Она оценит. 

Эшли играет с ключами, подбрасывая и ловя их, смотрит в окно, выглядывая за ним смутный силуэт, и тут вспоминает про пакет на пассажирском сиденье.

Спустя полторы минуты ключ уже в замке зажигания, и Эшли трогается с легким сердцем.

Пирожное на вкус точно такое же, как двадцать лет назад.


	13. Chapter 13

Сезон стартовал, и все вернулось на круги своя, только тренер сменился, ну да и это в какой-то мере было нормой. О каникулярных излишествах не напоминала даже прическа Райана — спасибо господу богу и машинке для бритья. Середина августа была футбольным январем и мартом одновременно, точкой отсчета, временем пробуждения: в Кобхэме только и разговоров было, что про новый цикл, новый вызов, новую чемпионскую гонку, даже завзятые меланхолики вроде Николя заявляли: «В этом году все будет совсем по-другому», — и Эшли верил в перемены к лучшему. В пять трофеев, и не важно, что турниров всего четыре. В то, что она передумает и вернется. В то, что Райана отпустит. В то, что отпустит и его самого. 

Собственно, не было ничего такого, с чем бы Эшли не справлялся. Его просто слегка заклинило. Подумаешь, вот у Джей Ти болт здоровенный, такой, что мимо не пройдешь, но если Эшли на него поневоле засматривался, это же не значило, что он отсосать примеривался или что еще. Или вот задница Браны. Тоже, захочешь — не отвернешься. У Райана была другая, аккуратная, но нахальная, словно вздернутая, с неожиданно крутым изгибом. На такую кружку с пивом не поставишь, зато любые штаны на ней держались без ремня. Она, пожалуй, была слишком шикарной для узких мальчишеских бедер своего владельца, а уж несколько лет назад и вовсе смотрелась на нем — тощем, одни лишь голени в ссадинах, глазищи да нос картошкой — инородно, как одолженная. Эшли его так и запомнил. Фамилию выучивать не считал нужным, в лицо опознавал через два раза на третий, но стоило Райану повернуться спиной — о, привет, доходяга с попкой. 

Да, у Райана была привлекательная задница.

А у Эшли было живое воображение.

Когда эти два факта состыковались, то стали проблемой.

Эшли, бывало, грозил ему ремнем. Сотрясал воздух, по большому счету, бить-то не собирался, хотя и был сторонником физических наказаний, но недавно на дежурное коуловское «выпорю» Райан во всеуслышание ответил как-то дерзко, вроде: «Ой, боюсь» или «А вот и нет», — и Эшли хлестнул его полотенцем. Заигравшийся Райан, вместо того чтобы увернуться, выгнулся, невольно подставив зад прямо под удар. Получилось сильнее, чем было задумано. Райан взвыл и с опозданием прикрылся обеими руками, а потом еще долго потирал ушибленное место, морщась. И Эшли повело. Он забыть не мог эти ямочки на пояснице и округлые гладкие ягодицы со следом от полотенца поперек. Ему навязчиво представлялось, как он наказывает Райана: уже по-настоящему, перегнув через колено, сначала пару раз сложенным вдвое ремнем, вполсилы, а потом раскрытой ладонью, чтоб ощутить упругость кожи, теплой от ударов. И Райан бы сперва взвизгнул от неожиданности, тщетно повырывался, захныкал, постепенно замолк, обмяк покорно и лишь еле заметно терся бы об ногу, показывая, что пока одним частям его тела больно, другим очень даже интересно. 

Фантазия не оставляла Эшли несколько дней и в целом весьма бодрила. Все перестало быть забавным, когда он ни с того ни с сего обнаружил себя лежащим на Райане. И Райан был голым. А сам Эшли нет, кажется. Он знал, что одет, чувствовал ткань между их телами, но не мог почему-то опустить глаза, чтобы посмотреть, не мог даже Райана рассмотреть целиком, хотя чего он там не видел, черт, да он даже наощупь его знал, и задницу в том числе, хотя в тот раз, когда она была под его пальцами с маркером, он не щипал ее, не лапал, вообще ничего такого, даже в голову не пришло. Возможно, зря. Вот и сейчас они не трахались, они фактически ничего не делали, Эшли ежесекундно собирался его поцеловать, но тут же забывал об этом, без остатка поглощенный мыслью, что Райан под ним. Улыбается. И голый. «Да я же сплю», — с облегчением осознал Эшли, кончил и проснулся.

Не сказать чтобы он расстроился или тем более устыдился. Эротический сон, пусть и такой вот дурацкий — это даже мило, давно их не случалось. Но повод задуматься был. Потребовались одни намокшие пижамные штаны и десять минут контрастного душа, чтобы Эшли принял решение. Ну, нравятся ему аппетитные крепкие задницы. Ну, досталась одна именно такая Райану Бертранду. Бывает. Запретный плод сладок только из-за запретности, а подавлять желания вредно, потому что… Точную причину он не помнил, просто вредно, этого достаточно. Значит, если хочется ему смотреть, он будет смотреть — в уместное для этого время, разумеется. Насмотрится всласть, и все пройдет. Аминь.

План отлично работал: на тренировках Эшли теперь не отвлекался, а на играх он и так не отвлекался ни на что, снов и бесконтрольных фантазий с участием Райана у него больше не было, а всего-то требовалось несколько минут в день уделять райановской пятой точке. Он пытался мысленно разносить ее и Райана, но не особо получалось, поэтому Эшли почел за благо вне базы с ним пока не встречаться, но на самой базе, а конкретно в раздевалке, спортзале, столовой, физкабинете, бассейне и, конечно, душевой, пас Райана. Всю последнюю неделю Райан, сам того не зная, проходил на его взгляде, как на длинном поводке. Или он все-таки знал, раз за семь дней второй раз приперся в своих серых кельвинкляйновских боксерах. Не факт, кстати, что своих, потому что ему они могли быть впору разве что лет пять назад, а теперь были категорически малы, даже ягодицы не полностью прикрывали, заканчиваясь как раз над складочкой, и резинка врезалась так, что над ней свисали бока, а после на коже оставалась череда рубчиков.

У Эшли член стоял все утро, без перерыва на ланч.  
Флоран, проходя мимо, оттянул его двумя пальцами, отпустил и в унисон со звонким шлепком по животу сказал:  
— Бон-н-нь!

Когда эти серые недомерки вышли на бис, Эшли воспринял их спокойнее, почти философски размышляя о том, каково Райану было в них втискиваться, особенно с утренней-то эрекцией, как долго он, наверное, исхитрялся, укладывая свой член, чтоб тот не высовывался из-под резинки, и как, должно быть, во всех смыслах туго его яичкам в полиэстеровой оранжерее. 

Остаток этой тирады Эшли выговаривал уже Райану в лицо. В теории он проводил профилактику бесплодия среди молодежи. На практике он вслух рассуждал о райановских причиндалах.

— Не носил бы ты их, — раздраженно резюмировал Эшли, обозлившись сам на себя.  
Райан покивал с очень серьезным видом. И стянул трусы. 

Это-то и злило больше всего — его доступность. Никаким запретным плодом Райан не был, на нем разве что ярлычков, как в «Алисе», не доставало: выпей меня, съешь меня, бери меня, Эшли. Он не был ни наградой, которую нужно заслужить, ни дичью, которую требуется загнать. Райан уже ему принадлежал, сам себя отдал без колебаний, без угрызений совести и вот теперь даже без трусов. Руку протяни. Пальцем помани. Скукота. Отсутствие азарта погони должно было бы сделать его менее желанным, только вот не делало.

Поэтому Райан, внявший совету и явившийся сегодня в простых клубных плавках, ковырялся в шкафчике, а Эшли расположился позади него на лавке и медитативно собирал и разбирал сумку. 

Вдоль позвоночника Райана щекотно ползла капелька воды, и он сдвинул лопатки, чтоб заставить ее бежать быстрее. На голубом хлопке образовалась прозрачная клякса. 

«Я могу его натянуть хоть сейчас, — отстраненно подумал Эшли. — Прямо здесь». 

— Слишком заметно, — сообщил из-за плеча Петр и присел рядом. Коул инстинктивно вздрогнул, а потом осмыслил сказанное и ощерился. Загнанный в угол, он становился особенно опасным.  
— Ну и что? — тихо, но с вызовом сказал он. — Тут нет никого.  
— Паулу есть.  
— Па…?  
Материализовавшийся на соседней лавке Паулу приветственно пошевелил растопыренными пальцами и улыбнулся. Эшли, выругавшись, решил, что если уж его поймали с поличным, то прикидываться дальше смысла нет — и продолжил пялиться уже в открытую, демонстративно подперев подбородок кулаком.  
— Райан, — позвал Петр, — у тебя упало что-то.   
— Где? — спохватился тот.  
— Вон, под шкафчиком. Нет, дальше. Ближе к стене. Еще дальше. Вот, почти-почти…  
— Да где? — недоумевал Райан, почти нырнувший под шкаф. Паулу одобрительно вздохнул.  
— Не за что, — сказал Петр вполголоса и усмехнулся.


	14. Chapter 14

Эшли воровато оглянулся и пересек стоянку энергичным пружинистым шагом, задержавшись только раз, когда его внимание привлекло нечто необычное: Джей Ти и костлявый резервёнок грузились в машину. Лишь через секунду он осознал, что не так — это было лэмпардовское парковочное место и, соответственно, его коллекционный «астон мартин». 

Сам незадачливый владелец обнаружился как раз у автомобиля Эшли.  
— Подбросишь? — спросил он, подкрепляя просьбу смущенной улыбкой, от которой всегда сбрасывал добрый десяток лет и делался своим в доску парнем. Эшли и так не собирался ему отказывать, можно было обойтись без тяжелой артиллерии.   
— Запрыгивай, красавчик, — подмигнул он. — Как тебя угораздило?   
— Пари. Пообещал Джошу, что когда он с двадцати штрафных положит больше, чем я, получит на вечер ключи.  
Эшли понимающе покивал. Ясное дело, у мальца и самого в гараже стояло что-то солидное, уж точно не подержанный «рено», все они спешили обзавестись престижными авто раньше, чем самостоятельностью или хотя бы усами, но чужие колеса ценились, как снятый скальп.  
— И сколько же это пари длилось?  
— Какое-то время, — не без самодовольства ответил Фрэнк.  
— Расплачиваться за ремонт он будет еще дольше, учти. Или сможешь конфисковать его… «ауди», БМВ, что там?  
— Технически, у него «рендж ровер», — произнесено это было тем странноватым натянутым тоном, которым пытаются маскировать полуправду, и Эшли осенило:  
— Стой, так это тот самый, который купил «рендж ровер» своей подружке?  
— Технически, — въедливо повторил Фрэнк, — он купил себе. Просто водит она.   
— …потому что у него пока нет прав, — закончил Эшли. — Ты свихнулся. Не жалко тачку?  
— Джей Ти вписан в мою страховку, — пожал плечами Фрэнк.  
— Что ж тогда сразу не на «феррари» спорили? — поддел Эшли, прекрасно понимая, что на свою любимицу, «Скальетти», Лэмпс не позволил бы юному дарованию не то что покуситься, а даже подышать.   
Тот, разумеется, не удостоил его ответом и прочистил горло, как бы… предупреждая?  
— Вечером свободен? — раздалось из-за спины.  
Эшли чертыхнулся про себя, с опозданием вспомнив, что весь этот разговор стоило вести уже по дороге, бросил:  
— Дела, — и юркнул в машину, сделав знак, чтобы Фрэнк следовал за ним.  
— Ладно, пока! — улыбнулся Райан и отошел. Эшли, уже отъезжая, видел, как тот направился от их сектора куда-то в противоположный край: может, решил попытать удачи с Сэмом или Дэном, или — да без разницы.   
— Ну давай, приступай, — хмуро сказал он.   
— К чему? — удивился Фрэнк так искренне, что Эшли ему почти поверил.  
— Ой, перестань! Разводка для новичка. Они могли сначала завезти тебя, а потом ехать искать подходящий пустырь, ну или где там они собираются кататься, чтобы обошлось без полиции. Ты мог бы вызвать такси. Но нет, ты пошел прямо ко мне, — Эшли забарабанил пальцами по рулю. — Само собой, это же модно сейчас. Тренд месяца! Сегодня ты уже не первый, уж прости. Эсс за завтраком подсел, обсуждали взвешивание. Сокрушался, что Бертранд похудел. О том же хочешь поболтать? Так давай, начинай, что же ты.  
— Остынь, — посоветовал Фрэнк.  
— Не говори мне успокоиться! — рявкнул Эшли. — Я спокоен! Чего все лезут ко мне с этим Бертрандом? Я в двадцать тоже отставал от нормы, на протеиновых коктейлях сидел, но это не было проблемой Найджела! Мне что его теперь, с ложечки кормить? Или дать ему в рот за двадцать штрафных?

Фрэнк выразительно хмыкнул.

— Именно, он и сам этого не хочет, — согласился Эшли. — Не на самом деле. Его просто переклинило, у всех такое было, у тебя это было… ну ладно, может, у тебя не было, но у Джей Ти было точно, да у него до сих пор это случается, наверное, ты спроси. Поверь мне, если б старина Газза вдруг показался тебе ебабельным, ты бы хотел, чтоб он вышел на минуту из своей белой горячки и сказал: «Фрэнки, мальчик мой, это не то, что тебе нужно».

От короткого лэмпардовского смешка, изданного будто поневоле, Эшли немного утихомирился.  
— Даже жаль, что Боаш не отправил его в аренду, — вздохнув, поделился он, выворачивая на основную дорогу.

Фрэнк молчал.

— О’кей, о’кей! — с вернувшимся раздражением проворчал Эшли. — Вру, не жаль. Еще одна аренда значила бы: «Собирай манатки». Но ему сейчас не помешало бы держаться от меня подальше. И не надо вешать на меня всех собак за то, что я с ним больше не тусуюсь. Мы с тобой когда в последний раз куда-то выбирались? И ничего, все еще друзья. И на аппетите твоем это не сказывается. 

Фрэнк молчал.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не в том смысле, — запоздало уточнил Эшли. 

Дальше они ехали в тишине. Фрэнк сидел, привалившись плечом к окну, и рассматривал придорожный пейзаж. Эшли слепо потыкал в айпод, чтобы скрасить поездку музыкой, но ни одна выпадающая песня ему не нравилась, и, перебрав с дюжину, он сдался.   
— Не всегда нужно делать то, что хочется, — произнес он нравоучительно и даже сам усмехнулся, а Фрэнк и вовсе зашелся гомерическим хохотом — ну, где-то там, внутри себя. — Смешно, да? Может, так и задумано, что именно я должен преподать ему этот урок. Нет, серьезно, есть цели, а есть глупые подростковые фантазии, которые не должны сбываться, они… они просто не для этого. Вот кто был твоей девушкой мечты? Пэтси Кенсит, нет? Не пытайся отрицать, она всем нравилась, даже я считал, что Галлахер — везучий ублюдок.  
— Я переспал с Пэтси Кенсит, — сказал Фрэнк.  
— Когда это?! — взвился Эшли.   
— Не помню. В две тысячи первом, возможно. Смотри на дорогу. Если не помню, точно в две тысячи первом. Это важно?  
— Нет, пример все равно неудачный.  
— Ну отчего же, — невозмутимо ответил Фрэнк.  
— То есть, я был прав, и ты с ними заодно, — Эшли будто только и ждал повода, чтобы завестись по новой. — И какие на нас ставки, кстати? Нашли себе, блядь, «Бруксайд»! Развлечений других нет? Я одного не пойму, Лэмпс, ты же всегда ставишь против, сейчас-то с чего вдруг?.. Или ты за инсайдом? Тогда можешь не переживать, твои денежки в безопасности. И остальным передай, чтоб занимались своими делами! Раз уж вы все так за него беспокоитесь, хоть задумайтесь, чего вы ему желаете, добра или меня?!  
— Если меня кто и беспокоит, то ты, — сухо сказал Фрэнк.  
— А вот этого, — тише и намного злее ответил Эшли, — этого не надо. Я в полном порядке. Это совсем не то что… Я и тогда понимал, что вы делали: пасли меня, с рук на руки передавали. Спасибо, конечно, но я уже достаточно раз поблагодарил. Или недостаточно? Нет? Ну так спасибо, что вытащили меня тогда, и катитесь к чертовой матери!  
— Все сказал? — осведомился Фрэнк.  
— Нет! — окрысился Эшли. Сделал несколько вдохов и выдохов, выдержал паузу. — Да, — и еще через минуту не утерпел: — Ничего добавить не хочешь?  
— После поворота направо, — ответил Фрэнк.

Эшли вывернул руль так, что шины завизжали, а Фрэнк удержался на сиденье только благодаря ремню безопасности, но голова его глухо стукнулась об стекло. Эшли испытал мстительную темную радость, которая почти мгновенно смешалась с раскаянием.  
— Слушай, извини. Психанул, бывает, — признался он, остановившись около знакомого забора и заглушив мотор. — Просто все как будто на его стороне, а ты же видишь, что он делает? «Вечером свободен? Ладно, пока!» — изобразил Эшли. — Вроде не навяливается, но никуда от него не денешься. Я уже боюсь, что однажды найду его в своей постели и решу, что так и было. Если хочешь помочь, не со мной говори, а с ним. Скажи, что все уже заметили, и чтоб завязывал, и что эта блажь карьере его не на пользу. Ну, ты лучше меня знаешь, как это подать, чтобы дошло.

Фрэнк вышел, порылся в кармане и положил на сиденье скомканную пятерку.  
— Это что, за проезд? — опешил Эшли.  
— Нет, это на тампоны, — с ледяным спокойствием ответил Лэмпард. — Судя по всему, тебе со дня на день потребуются, — после чего с силой захлопнул дверь и лениво побрел к своему дому.  
— Лэмпс, хэй, Лэмпси! — проорал Эшли, высунувшись из окошка. — Эй!

У самой калитки Фрэнк все-таки обернулся.  
— Надеюсь, твоя машина будет всмятку! — крикнул Эш.  
— Найдешь его в своей постели — надевай презерватив, — не остался в долгу Лэмпс. — На него надевай два.

Эшли молча показал ему «фак» с обеих рук.


	15. Chapter 15

— Ты так торопишься, будто год не пил.  
— Я. Год. Не пил, — с нажимом повторяет Эшли, и она перестает улыбаться.  
— Ого! Должна быть причина.

Сегодня будет особенная ночь. После второй «отвертки» он успевает с непривычки захмелеть, протрезветь и осознать свои намерения с кристальной ясностью: он здесь не для того, чтобы отметить победу парой лонгдринков — он здесь, чтобы провести время с толком, чтобы оторваться, чтобы повеселиться на славу. Бог свидетель, ему давно не было по-настоящему весело. Даже великий кутила Бест говорил, что тратиться стоит лишь на машины, девок и выпивку, а Эшли есть что потратить и теперь уже есть, на кого. У нее смелая ассиметричная стрижка, а в вырезе платья такое, с чего хочется слизывать соль под текилу. 

Эшли даже не уточняет, о чем она: люди не просто так становятся трезвенниками и не просто так перестают ими быть.

— Причина есть, — отвечает он.  
— И кто она? — прищуривается девушка.  
— Не все так просто, — говорит Эшли, непререкаемым тоном давая понять, что больше она из него не вытянет.

Текилы нет, потом есть, потом снова нет. Он предлагает заказать шесть, раз четыре мало. Она говорит, что девять — ее счастливое число, но оно не делится пополам. Останавливаются на дюжине. Как только официант начинает сгружать рюмки с подноса на столик, Эшли понимает, чего ему на самом деле не хватает. 

— Знаешь, что я люблю?  
— Пудрить мозги моей сестренке Чеззе? — ехидничает она, и Эшли, вздохнув, напоминает себе: вот почему с белыми девочками проще.  
— Если ты ее фанатка, лучше сразу уходи. Я здесь, чтобы отдохнуть, расслабиться…  
— Брось, все знают, зачем мужики ходят в клубы.  
— Я тебя позвал со мной выпить, а не переспать.  
— Как будто ты бы отказался, — хмыкает она, поднимая красиво подведенную бровь. Выщипанные крутыми дугами, они и так кажутся чуть приподнятыми, оттого у нее одновременно удивленное и ироничное лицо.  
— Как будто здесь бы хоть кто-то отказался, — парирует он. Она довольна, так что это верный ответ. Впрочем, это в любом случае верный ответ. 

— Я люблю розовое вино, — возвращается к своей мысли Эшли.  
— Вон там сидит мой бывший, — платит она откровенностью за откровенность. 

Эшли оценивает его секундным взглядом и вскользь думает, что с этой красоткой что-то основательно не так, если тот хмырь ее бросил. То есть, она ведь статусная. За таких обычно держатся.

Или, с опозданием вспоминает он, это что-то не так с ее экс-бойфрендом.

— Ты его бросила или он тебя?  
— Посмотри на меня, дружок, — фыркает она.  
— Ты его, — кивает Эшли. — Аллилуйя. И чем он провинился?  
— Не твоего ума дела! — отрезает она. — Уж точно не тем, что перетрахал стадо мокрощелок.  
— Дорогуша, не включай стерву, — советует он, дерзко помахав у нее перед носом указательным пальцем, — я тоже так умею.  
Она громко, от души смеется:  
— Мир тебе! — и они пьют на брудершафт.

Потом, уже на правах подруги, она пытается выспросить его, что было правдой, что — газетной уткой, он в ответ озвучивает теории о ее личной жизни. 

— Я бы тебе и первую не спустила, — резюмирует она.  
— И, возможно, была бы права, — задумчиво произносит он. — Выпьем за это!

От текилы становится жарко, и Эшли просит себе скотч со льдом. Заказ приносят тотчас же, но в высоком фужере что-то красное, с пузырьками и ягодой клубники, скотч не мог так измениться за год.  
— «Кир Рояль» для дамы, — услужливо подсказывает официант. — От джентльмена за тем столиком.  
— Унесите, — командует она. — Стойте, я передумала! Принесите мне еще один такой. Но позже. А этот унесите обратно. Сколько будет стоить вылить ему это на голову?  
— У меня есть плохая идея, — заговорщически говорит Эшли, когда парень, вежливо наулыбавшись на чаевые, уходит. — Давай все-таки перейдем на вино.  
— А у меня есть классная идея, — отвечает она. — Начнем с двух бутылок.

Эта девочка определенно нравится ему все больше и больше.

— Пересядь сюда, — предлагает он, похлопав ладонью по обивке дивана рядом с собой. — Пусть видит, что потерял.  
Она, наигранно пораздумав, встает, огибает столик и приземляется ему на колени.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, отсюда мои титьки лучше смотрятся?  
— Я имею в виду твои ноги, — говорит он, кончиком носа упираясь в ее роскошный бюст. — Не обманывай себя, твои титьки он увидел бы отовсюду.  
Она смеется, приятно покачиваясь, и обвивает его шею обеими руками.  
— Хочешь, чтоб он побил меня? — любовно глядя на нее, спрашивает Эшли.  
— Мечтаю, — шепчет она. 

Это последнее четкое воспоминание, дальше лишь отдельные эпизоды всплывают из темноты и хаотично сцепляются друг с другом в разгульной круговерти: Эшли отплясывает со своей новой знакомой, как будто завтра никогда не наступит, ее экс-парня выводит секьюрити, он прижимает ее к стене туалета, его рвет, унитаз такой прохладненький, «Чтоб не тошнило, нужен глоток пива», кругом огни, и если вытянуть ноги на диване и закрыть глаза, кажется, что плывешь, «Сэр, здесь не курят», во рту горько — теперь уже с желчью, а потом сухие спазмы, Райан не дает поцеловать себя в губы, уворачивается, но есть же шея, ключицы, грудь, грудь у нее обалденная все-таки, он лежит головой на ее коленях, позволяя баюкать себя, как младенца, и Райан спрашивает: «Какой Райан?» — он такой глупый, молодой и глупый…

…что ж ты пристал-то ко мне, тебе зачем все это? Мужика попробовать захотел? Давай найдем тебе мужика. Ты зря себе навыдумывал, тебе не нужно такое, чтобы стать… тебе мной становиться не надо. Вот, а настоящий Рай бы начал спорить, что сам знает, что ему надо, и чтоб я за него не решал…

…а я ведь сначала мать винил, что она ему надоела, и Мэтти, что слишком много плакал, слишком часто болел, они ругались из-за этого, они к концу постоянно ругались, дерьмовый у них был брак… Себя винил, что учился плохо и вообще… А никто не виноват, он мудак, вот так просто. Его херу захотелось попутешествовать — ну, попутного ветра в горбатую спину. Потом так вернулся, ха. Мэтти считает, нам надо наладить контакт. Что после всего… что я теперь пойму его лучше. Понять его, да пошел он!.. Я одному радовался — что у нас с ней детей нет. Только иногда, знаешь… Вот ты со своим стариком общаешься? Молчишь? Ну да, ты же мне глючишься… а ты мне нравишься такой, молчишь, прикольно… Твой папаша тоже мудак. Прости, малыш, вот тебе жестокая правда от потомственного мудака. Даже на конкурсе мудаков я бы занял второе место. Не первое. Знаешь, почему? Потому что я мудак, ха-ха-ха-ха! Все ведь из-за этого, да? Фигура отца? Почитай умные книжки… если умеешь… ха-ха-ха!.. 

…меня достало, что все думают, что знают меня, мою жизнь, раз начитались газет, и вправе решать, как мне жить. Ты вот завтра будешь думать, что раз я тут тебе душу изливал, то ты меня знаешь. Ни черта подобного! Я скучал по ней каждую ночь, заснуть не мог от этого, и встать не мог, нога была, как эта хуйня у Русалочки… Но когда мы Лигу выиграли, я был самым счастливым парнем на свете. Знаешь, почему? Потому что я победитель…

…Хаттон подписался на бой с Красавчиком Мэйуэзером, и мы так надрались! Я проснулся в постели с девицей, клянусь, я видел ее в первый раз, совсем не помнил. А она говорила, что я вчера ее снял, показывала синяк — это я, оказывается, так сильно ее по жопе хлопнул, что от моего кольца остался… от моего обручального кольца… Если я и тебе оставил, то упс, жаль, не вспомню этого, но твоя попка — она же просто напрашивается, ты уж прости. Хотя у меня же нет больше кольца… нету кольца, да…

…ты думаешь, все так просто: поебались — разбежались? Иногда, знаешь, даже один раз может до фига всего поменять. Жизнь вообще одна, черновиков нет, я же сломаю тебя, Рай. А ты меня просто прикончишь, тоже вариант… Будешь смотреть на меня, как на дерьма кусок, я этим по горло сыт. Знаешь, почему говорят «запасть» или, там, «упасть в любовь», слышал такое? Еще «летать как на крыльях», но это херня уже, никакой это не полет, это падение, только отсрочка, мы все мешки с костями и кровью, красивого мало, на камнях смотрится особенно стремно. Черт, да что я несу… Надо вспомнить, что пил сегодня, и не мешать такое больше, а то, видишь, с глюками разговариваю…

Подбородок Эшли постепенно опускается на грудь, и его бормотание становится все тише и невнятней. Райан сосредоточенный и хмурый, между бровями жесткая складка. Он смотрит на Эшли, переводит взгляд на светофор, трогается с перекрестка и едет в ночь.

***

Напротив него два окна, и в каждом свой пейзаж. «Я сплю», «Где я» и «Что вчера было» встряхивают его тело, подобно молоточкам, попавшим в нерв, и только потом Эшли понимает: единственное окно в комнате — позади него, а на стене всего лишь картины, одна просто ужасна, от нее мутит. Его так и так мутит, хотя от нее — сильнее. Во рту такая вонь, что страшно его открывать, лоб горит, сердце колотится, пульс отдается даже в пальцах. Жалюзи подняты, но на улице почти темно, едва светает, значит, можно еще поспать. Эшли ощупывает свое лицо, руки: ничего не болит, точней, похмелье такое, что болит все, включая кожу, но вроде ничего не сломано. На нем только часы. Снятая одежда кучей лежит у кровати. Он проверяет карманы светлых джинсов: бумажник, ключи, телефон, пустая пачка «Данхилла», все на месте. Пять тридцать четыре утра. Пропущенных звонков нет. Хозяйки комнаты тоже почему-то нет, но ему лень даже предполагать, куда она могла деться. Эшли подгребает под себя вторую подушку и отключается.

Его будит резкий пронзительный звук. Со сна кажется, что он просто оглушительный, как труба иерихонская. И в ту же секунду с Эшли сдергивают одеяло.

Он распахивает глаза и видит стоящего над собой Райана со свистком.  
— Я тебе его в жопу засуну! — рычит Эшли. Райан, разулыбавшись, глядит на него без малейших признаков страха и выпускает свисток изо рта.

Тут Эшли понимает несколько вещей сразу, осознание сходит на него лавиной, виски простреливает болью. Он смотрит Райану в глаза, подавляя нелепое желание прикрыться. За окном совсем светло, но не солнечно. Об подоконник стучат редкие капли дождя. 

Все-таки это случилось. А он ничего не помнит, ни-че-го. Непонятно даже, что хуже.

— Значит, это твой дом, — говорит он.  
— Угу, — соглашается Райан. — Ну что, поднимайся? Зарядка и кросс, сегодня моя очередь.  
— Нет, — отвечает Эшли. — Просто — нет. Уйди и дай мне умереть спокойно.  
— Что, так погано? Ибупрофена принести?  
— Тащи, — милостиво машет рукой Эшли. — И сладкого чего-нибудь захвати. Чего угодно. Не знаю, йогурт какой-нибудь, тост с джемом…  
— У меня полно сладкого.  
— Нисколько не сомневался.

Райан возвращается с початой бутылкой «Фиджи», стаканом, в котором шипит таблетка, и упаковкой «Скиттлс». Эшли выпивает лекарство залпом, отправляет в рот горсть конфет и все еще чувствует себя неуютно под райановским взглядом.  
— Рассказывай, — командует он.  
— С какого места?  
«Все же иногда он такая умница», — думает Эшли. Наверное, кислая начинка драже уже разъедает ему мозг.  
— С начала.  
— Я родился в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят девятом году…  
— Ох, остряк.  
— Ладно, ладно. Я уже лег вчера, и мне позвонила Майя, второй час был, наверное…  
— Кто это?  
— Тебе лучше знать, это ты с ней был.  
— А тебя она откуда знает?  
— Она не знает, — терпеливо втолковывает Райан.

Эшли трет глаза рукой. Похвала дисквалифицирована за фальстарт: либо он до сих пор пьян, либо Рай худший, просто худший в мире объяснятель… объяснятор… ну или как там. Тот, кто объясняет. Господи, как болит голова.  
— Так, — измученно говорит он.  
— Я думал, это ты звонишь, номер был твой. А там женский голос спрашивает, тот ли я самый Райан. А откуда я знаю, да? Но я сказал, что да, раз она с твоего телефона ночью… ну мало ли, понимаешь. А она сказала, что тогда мне лучше приехать в «Амику» и забрать тебя.  
— Очень интересно. Дальше.  
— Я собрался, приехал, ты уже был почти никакой. Вывел тебя, вынес практически. Через кухню.  
— Я тебя этому не учил.  
— Ну, мне все-таки уже не восемнадцать, — рассудительно говорит Райан. — В машине ты вырубился. Тебя, блин, не разбудишь, я уже думал там и оставить. Пока тащил тебя к дому, ты заблевал мне дорожку.  
— Давай-ка без подробностей, — морщится Эшли.  
— А, собственно, это почти все. Тут тебе полегчало, ты даже сам по лестнице поднялся и завалился спать. 

Эшли хмурится, складывая два и два. Если это все, то…  
— Я сам разделся?  
— Ага. Я ушел помыть дорожку, вернулся, а ты стоишь наверху нагишом с таким видом подозрительным… Кажется, ты меня не узнал. Спросил, где тут туалет. И уснул там.  
— Чего-чего?  
— Тебя долго не было, я успел себе на диване постелить, постучался, ты не отвечаешь. Хорошо, что не заперся. Открываю, а ты там на полу дрыхнешь.  
— Классная вечеринка, да? — кисло шутит Эшли.  
— А говорил, это я пить не умею. А сам-то!  
— Пить я умею. Напиваться тоже, — отбивается он.  
— Да уж, я уже понял.  
— Скажи мне, что это конец истории.  
— Это конец истории, — соглашается Райан, решив, что часть про то, как Эшли цеплялся за него по дороге из ванной до постели и повторял: «Мне так холодно…» — можно опустить. — Я проводил тебя в спальню и пошел искать свисток на утро, остальное ты знаешь.  
— Ясно. Не хочу повторяться, но где здесь туалет?  
— Ха-ха-ха! Вон туда. Смотри не усни там! Я слежу за тобой! Серьезно, если ты досыпать собрался, то так и быть, оставайся здесь, я не против. 

Эшли уходит, заметно припадая на правую ногу. Плохо, что Рай видит его таким. Впрочем, вчера было куда хуже, — наверное, — а глазеет на него Райан все равно не из-за хромоты.

Вернувшись, он ложится обратно и все-таки закутывается в одеяло, уже совершенно не заботясь о приличиях, просто готовится вернуться ко сну, раз головная боль и дурнота понемногу отступают.  
— Я собираюсь подремать еще пару часов, — сообщает он. — А ты можешь делать, что тебе вздумается, но только не здесь. И без шума.  
— Ничего, что это моя спальня?  
— Твоя спальня?  
— Ну да.  
— А ты где спал?  
— Я же сказал, на диване.  
— Как благородно.  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Да я просто не сообразил, куда тебя еще класть, у меня это самая обставленная комната.  
Эшли многозначительно обводит спальню взглядом. Если она считается обставленной, то в остальных, должно быть, лишь голые стены.  
— Но здесь есть кровать! — защищается Райан.  
— Пять звезд, номер люкс, — фыркает Эшли, угнездившись поудобнее, и закрывает глаза. Вообще, здесь довольно неплохо. — Мне жаль, что я такой хреновый гость. Но я встану, и мы поедим, и все будет в порядке, и к завтрашней тренировке буду как огурчик. А пока тебе придется побыть мне родной матерью.  
— Ладно, — растерянно говорит Райан и продолжает неожиданно высоким голосом: — Эшли Коул! Как вы могли так налакаться, молодой человек!  
Эшли оторопевает на мгновение, а потом до него доходит, и он хохочет в подушку.  
— Сразу видно, ты с ней не знаком.  
— Сделал что мог. Тогда я пошел? Тебя будить или как?  
— Не… Лучше закажи чего-нибудь китайского, пожирнее. Дим-сам, гунбао, не знаю… возьми разного. Еще картошки, но только без рыбы. Цыпленка жареного с экстра-хрустящей корочкой. Соуса к нему…  
— И ты что, все это сожрешь? — неверяще спрашивает Райан.  
— Как знать, может и тебе перепадет.  
— Но ведь… жирное, острое… Так только хуже.  
— Рай, я знаю свой организм, ясно? Поэтому просто делай, как я говорю. Пожалуйста, — спохватывается Эшли. — Еды, а еще газет, наверное. Или нет, Мохаммед уже бы позвонил. А, еще можно пиццу… только без ананасов и… — он громко заразительно зевает. — Без каперсов, пикулей… всей этой херни… Деньги в бумажнике. Возьми… кредитку…  
— Это же доставка, какая кредитка, — говорит Райан, но Эшли уже спит.

Когда он в третий раз открывает глаза, комната залита издевательски-ярким светом послеполуденного солнца — из-за этого невыносимо жарко, лоб и грудь липкие от пота, хотя одеяло прикрывает только пятку. Хочется пить, а еще подступает предсказуемый свирепый голод, но в целом дела обстоят намного лучше, и Эшли чувствует себя почти человеком. Запахи масла и приправ застигают его еще на лестнице. Райан сидит на кухне перед телевизором, который показывает «Дискавери». Эшли наливает себе воды, привычным жестом швыряет в мусор коробку с сухими завтраками и думает, что в этом возрасте у него находились занятия поинтересней — впрочем, ему не приходилось в законный выходной сторожить дом со спящим алкоголиком. 

Теперь он мыслит яснее, и в нем просыпается чувство вины, а еще он замечает, что Райан смотрит на него странно — утром было не до того, чтобы обращать внимание, но сейчас очевидна разница с любым другим днем. 

— Не понимаю, ты же не пьешь, — с искренним недоумением, почти обидой, вдруг говорит Райан. — Ты же совсем не пьешь!  
— Ты меня так плохо знаешь, — вздыхает Эшли. — Совсем не знаешь.  
— Н-ну, после вчерашнего я бы так не сказал, — тянет он, выпячивая нижнюю губу. В окружении щетины она кажется особенно розовой. 

Эшли ощущает сладкий спазм в паху, глядя на его лицо. Это все так некстати, но, с другой стороны, в этом же все и дело, не так ли. Он прячет глаза и садится за стол. Еды столько, что ее некуда ставить: цыпленок с арахисом и чили, дим-сам, маленькие сочные пирожки, посыпанные кунжутом, и даже креветки в прозрачных рисовых лепешках. Эшли подцепляет палочками то одно, то другое, и Райан не отстает от него, периодически отвлекаясь на огромную чикагскую пиццу, из которой невозможно вытащить кусок, не запутавшись в нитях расплавленного сыра. Четверть часа спустя Эшли надоедает жевать и игнорировать череду коротких взглядов.  
— Есть что-то еще, так? — говорит он. — Ты не все рассказал. Давай, выкладывай, что я натворил.

Почему же это так сложно — задать прямой вопрос, даже Райан с этим справился, спросить: «Что я сделал с тобой?». Эшли слишком хорошо знает, чувствует всем телом — и вставшим членом, и вернувшейся тупой болью в глазницах, — что сделал бы прямо сейчас, и, может быть, поэтому не хочет слышать ответ.

— Она, эта Майя, сказала, ты все время говорил обо мне. Потому она и позвонила. Нет, не так — не обо мне, со мной.  
Эшли молчит, словно оглушенный — к таким новостям он совершенно не готов. И отчего всегда то, что Карлтон впоследствии пересказывает как веселые истории про бурную ночку, для него самого оборачивается сущей катастрофой? Ломтик остывшей картошки не приносит никакой радости, но так хотя бы можно потянуть время.  
— И что, правда? — наконец спрашивает он.  
— Ну, ты говорил, что ты яд. Рассказывал про своих родителей. Обозвал моего отца мудаком.  
— Черт… Извини.  
— Ничего, проехали, — пожимает плечами Райан. — В чем-то ты прав, хотя он не так плохой, если б ты знал его, то так бы не сказал. Но… ты же вроде как не совсем о нем говорил. И я тебе, кажется, серьезно нравлюсь. Нет, я тебе реально нравлюсь! — видно, что даже после нескольких часов с этим открытием, он до сих пор им взбудоражен.  
— Да что ты, — буркает Эшли, воруя у него последний кусок тофу. — Не может быть.  
— Вот и я так подумал, — соглашается Райан, успокаиваясь. 

Эшли тоже понемногу расслабляется: худшее, кажется, позади, любое унижение легче переносится на сытый желудок. На экране какой-то совершенно потрясающий кадр, от певучего голоса диктора начинает клонить в сон, и для полного счастья не хватает только пинты горького эля или полбокала сухого, но он не станет нарушать данное себе слово, и уж точно не при Райане. Эшли подумывает о том, чтобы сходить в душ — противно чувствовать себя грязным, однако лучше отложить это до возвращения домой. 

— Слушай, — не выдерживает Райан, — так ты из-за этого так со мной? Я тебе сразу нравился? То есть, давно? Вот с Джошем ты совсем по-другому общаешься, всегда его только хвалишь. Ну, по делу, конечно, но не ругал же ни разу. И я слышал, как он малышне, — Эшли едва не давится на этом месте, — рассказывал про тебя, какой ты добрый и как его поддерживаешь. И что ты его друг. Почему с ним по-другому?  
— Кто такой Джош? — прожевав, спрашивает Эшли.  
— Макэкран.  
— Сам такое слово.  
— Да ладно тебе! Наш, из академии. Рыжий, волосы торчком. Кожа да кости.  
— Хм-м…  
— Тифозная девочка, — дает последнюю подсказку Райан.  
— Что?  
— Ты однажды на тренировке сказал — что это за тифозная девочка на соседнем поле бегает.  
— А-а! — Эшли наконец вспоминает заморыша, садившегося в лэмпардовский «астон мартин». — Ну, мне кажется, ты сам ответил на свой вопрос. Будешь креветку?  
— Забирай, — щедро разрешает Райан и, подперев щеку, глядит на него так умиленно, словно сам эту креветку не только приготовил, но и выловил.  
— Хватит уже, сейчас дырку на мне протрешь, — сварливо говорит Эшли. — Весь из себя рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, воображаешь, что спас меня, и страшно доволен собой. Но учти, я тебя об этом не просил. Чего ты от меня ждешь, благодарности?  
— Вообще-то, нет. Ты меня выручил, теперь я тебя, так что, считай, в расчете. Так друзья и поступают.  
— Мы с тобой не друзья.  
— А кто же еще? 

Эшли смотрит на него и откладывает в сторонку палочки.  
— Пойду ополоснусь, а то опять спать тянет. Какое полотенце можно взять?  
— Любое, — без раздумий отвечает Райан.

Ну, разумеется.

«Помоюсь и сразу вызову такси», — обещает себе Эшли, раздеваясь, и уже собирается шагнуть в душевую кабинку, как вдруг что-то в собственном отражении заставляет его остановиться и приглядеться внимательнее. Он юлой крутится у зеркала, выворачивает шею и в конце концов понимает, что этот пакостник таки нашел, что ему подписать. На левой ягодице написано: «ХОЧУ», на правой: «ТЕБЯ». Эшли чувствует, как внутри закипают гнев и похоть, и мрачная обреченная решимость, он смотрит на себя, опухшего, голого, злого, готового развернуться и выйти из ванной сию же секунду. Рядом с раковиной, на полке, соседствуют полупустой флакон «Эгоист Платинум» и гель для умывания проблемной кожи.  
— Что же я делаю, — глухо говорит Эшли, прислоняясь лбом к зеркалу. На блестящей поверхности остается облачко пара.

Он моется неторопливо, методично вытирается насухо и полностью одетым возвращается на кухню. Первое, что попадается ему на глаза — коробка с шоколадными колечками, стоящая на столе. Эшли молча выкидывает ее, хмыкнув про себя: ну Райан и обжора, столько всего стрескать и еще достать колечки… Эй, откуда достать, Эшли же уже выкинул их? Пораженный догадкой, он столбенеет, а потом начинает распахивать одну за другой дверцы всех шкафов.

Колечки повсюду. 

— Так ты что, дурачил меня все это время? Ты, говнюк малолетний!  
Райан ухмыляется в ответ.  
У него в руках откуда ни возьмись оказывается еще одна коробка. Раскрытая.  
Это почему-то становится последней каплей, и Эшли хватает его за грудки, вздергивает на ноги и накидывается с поцелуями, прижимая к столу, а потом и подсаживая на него.  
— Этого хочешь? Этого? — почти с ненавистью спрашивает он.

Райан смотрит на него огромными глазами, сглатывает и медленно кивает.

Эшли стягивает с него домашние шорты, грубо, беззастенчиво мнет его зад, как давно и хотел. Запускает руку под резинку его трусов, уверенно берет член всей ладонью, сжимает кулак, двигает им сразу сильно и быстро, потом чуть замедляется и снова взвинчивает темп. Райан громко, взахлеб дышит, дергается, тянет его на себя, но умудряется ласкать в ответ. 

Со стола валятся коробки. Рассыпанные колечки хрустят под ногами. 

Райан трет его рукой через джинсы. Этого при любых раскладах было бы недостаточно, но сейчас оказывается даже слишком много, настолько, что Эшли опасается не сдержаться, поэтому выворачивается из его рук, приседает на корточки и принимается сосать его член, не церемонясь, жадно, сходу пропускает глубоко в горло, послав подальше не вовремя вернувшийся рвотный рефлекс. Райан громко и отчетливо вскрикивает:  
— О! — а потом: — О, о, о-о, уммм… — и выплескивается ему в рот почти тотчас же. Его терпкая сперма жжет нёбо, и ее неожиданно много, но Эшли не мальчик уже, чтобы давиться. После он встает, расстегивает ремень, быстро высвобождается из футболки и джинсов, — они так и остаются болтаться вокруг щиколоток, — прижимается голой грудью к Райану, кожа к коже, и с наслаждением дрочит себе, кончая на его живот, нарочно направляя член, словно хочет всего выпачкать своей спермой. Судя по тому, как горячо Райан целует его, он не возражает.

***

У Райана есть один талант — точней, талантов у него много, но этот пока самый развившийся. Вообще-то, вряд ли он его развивал, так что это, скорей, врожденная способность. Сверхспособность. Возможно, его папа был Бэтменом, кто знает.

Он заставляет людей кашлять. 

Но Эшли не проведешь, он попадался уже десятки раз, теперь у него иммунитет, поэтому когда Райан, глядя в потолок, задумчиво сообщает:  
— То есть, я теперь гей, — Эш лишь выпускает струйку дыма и скептическое «пфф». — Значит, мне девушки перестанут нравиться?  
— Ты в каком веке? — Эшли снова затягивается. — В двадцатом? Ты не должен выбирать.  
Тут Райан окатывает его Этим Взглядом, Эшли даже голову поворачивать не надо, чтобы заметить, как тот светит своими зеленущими фарами, и его мысли сейчас звучат до смешного громко.

— Понял я, понял, — ворчит Эшли. — Я охуенный. Со мной лучше всех. Да, детка, я такой.  
— Типа, — отвечает Райан, переворачивается на живот, подминает под себя подушку и продолжает пялиться.

Это лестно на самом-то деле. Немного нервирует, посылая слабые разряды вдоль хребта, заставляя волоски на загривке вставать дыбом, но Эшли всегда считал, что покой переоценивают. Он пытается выпустить пару колечек, это его способ благодарности, однако что-то не выходит — в итоге он лишь разевает рот, словно рыба, а Райан хохочет и моментально передразнивает. В отместку Эшли стряхивает столбик пепла в его ямочку на пояснице.

— Тёлочки твои просто не старались, — снисходительно поясняет он. — Обычное дело. Им с детства внушают, что у них между ног сокровище, так что… Вот загадка: Росс женат, у Лэмпса подружка, а у Стаджа никого постоянного нет. Кто из них самый удовлетворенный?   
— Стадж, конечно! — заливается Райан. Старриджа совсем недавно стебала вся команда за то, что он вечно последний в душевой.  
— Точно. А я за всю жизнь столько не кончал, как в четырнадцать. — Эшли затягивается напоследок поглубже, до самого фильтра, и давит окурок в пепельнице. — Даже не помню, чтоб учился там или что, читал, чем-то еще занимался… Только играл в футбол и дрочил.  
Тут Райан сдергивает с него одеяло, и Эшли уже знает, что произойдет.  
— Покажи мне, — говорит Райан. — Я хочу посмотреть.  
Эшли доводилось делать такое — в смысле, и на показ тоже. Не раз. Не два. Прямо скажем, он делал это так часто, что у него в запасе есть несколько сценариев. Сегодня, решает он, подойдет «Я только что проснулся», так что просто говорит:  
— О’кей, — и берет в руку член. Гладит головку большим пальцем, двигает ладонью вверх и вниз, чуть сдавливает основание, и снова вверх — все медленно, с ленцой, словно впереди целый день.

Райан зеркалит его движения.

— Смотреть можно, — предлагает он. — Трогать нельзя.  
— О’кей, — спокойно повторяет Эшли. Посмотрим, кто первым сдастся. Хочешь шоу, сынок? Получишь шоу. 

Райан тоже пытается устроить представление и зазывно теребит собственный сосок, но увлеченный зрелищем, быстро бросает клоунаду.

Вверх — выдох — и вниз. Вдох. Эшли достаточно быстро удается поймать удачный ритм, а это важно, это как на поле — чувствуешь особое удовольствие, когда вовремя оказываешься в свободной зоне, а потом успеваешь вернуться назад. Выдох. И вниз. Тело откликается, звенит натянутыми струнами, и хотя ему на самом-то деле не хочется — на сегодня уже достаточно, — яички наливаются томительной тяжестью. Он начинает двигать рукой чуть быстрее, поднимает взгляд и смотрит, как Райан трахает свой кулак. Вверх, вниз, выдох, вверх, вниз, вверх, вдох. Член стоит уже полностью, на головке выступает первая капля смазки. Если подождать чуть-чуть, продолжая в том же духе, то дальше будет еще лучше — гладко, скользко, идеально, — но Эшли не хочет ждать. Он подносит ладонь ко рту и широкими движениями языка вылизывает собственные пальцы.

Конечно, первым сдается Райан. Его сносит на Эшли будто волной, он даже успевает урвать поцелуй, пока его не отталкивают плечом — было же правило про «не трогать» — и тут же не притягивают обратно. Эшли сам научит его, какие правила можно нарушать. Это — можно.

Эшли держит его, но не сдерживает. Просто привлекает к себе теснее и гладит по спине, а Райана колотит от переполняющих эмоций, он обеими руками вслепую шарит по телу Эшли, бесцельно, потерянно, трется пахом об его бедро, утыкается в шею — не целует даже, дышит открытым ртом, и он так близко сейчас, во всех смыслах так чертовски близко, ему нужно совсем немножко, крохотный толчок, достаточно шепнуть: «Давай», — или позвать по имени. Эшли прихватывает мочку его уха, мягко, одними губами, и Райан стонет, кончая.

Он успокаивается не сразу. Его все еще потряхивает, он елозит мокрыми губами по коуловской шее и куда-то ему в адамово яблоко выдыхает:   
— Ух ты…

«И что теперь, — думает Эшли. — Вот теперь — что?» Эта мысль ему не нравится, он гонит ее от себя, старается переключиться на что угодно: вспомнить, когда у него ближайшая встреча с его маклером, посчитать, сколько осталось матчей в сезоне, повторить, что говорилось в передаче по «Дискавери». А там было что-то занятное — вот, точно, какой-то климатический катаклизм. В Сахаре зимой ждут снега, и он там уже выпадал. Надо было послушать внимательней, лежал ли он долго, хотя едва ли — Эшли живо представляет себе, как под солнечными лучами сугробы тают и с шипением уходят в жадный, ненасытный, бесплодный песок, который выпьет драгоценную влагу до капли, но ничего не отдаст взамен.

И все-таки — снег.   
Должно быть, Сахара неслабо прокашлялась.


	16. Chapter 16

Все меняется и нечего не меняется. Эшли так же строг к нему на тренировках, да и не только, он всегда ругает его первым, если есть за что, говорит без обиняков, хлестко, за всех. После даже тренеры не добавляют. 

Все по-прежнему, разве что теперь Райан знает, как Эшли целуется. «Классно», «по-всякому» — не то, все не то, так Райана еще не целовали, он пока не знает нужного слова. Поначалу его штормит от новой реальности, и он пытается привыкнуть к ней, деля Эшли на того и этого, но тактика плохая, с Коулом она не работает. Он преспокойно может облапать по пути в столовую, а дома обсудить последний матч, специально в душ зовет с собой для этого, чтоб время не терять. То есть, моется только Эшли. Райан сидит рядом, смотрит и расписывает, что правильно сделал за свои несколько минут в игре, что нет. Смотреть не обязательно, от этого говорить проще не становится, но поди отвернись, да и Эшли нарочно ведь это, вечно он так. Вообще, конечно, полезное упражнение.

Перед двусторонкой Эшли стоит с группой в манишках, хохочет и почесывает колено. «Я трахаюсь с ним, — впервые отчетливо думает Райан на территории Кобхэма, громко и ясно, будто говорит вслух. — Я с ним сплю». После этого становится полегче.

Если в буквальном смысле, то это наполовину неправда. Эшли с удивлением констатирует, что хорошо высыпается с Райаном. Спать, говорит, люди должны, как рождаться и умирать, поодиночке. Хорошо, говорит, что ты не пихаешься. А Райан наоборот спит очень чутко, вполглаза, будто жадничает за каждую минуту. Хуже всего приходится в первый раз: он просыпается постоянно, не веря, что Эшли действительно вторую ночь подряд в его постели, а теперь и с ним вдвоем, и все, что было у них днем, было взаправду. Под утро сбегает в туалет, плеснуть водой на щеки и передернуть по-быстрому; немного помогает, но все же, когда звонит будильник, Райан уже на кухне, бодрый и какой-то сам не свой. Он тупо смотрит в раскрытый шкаф, не в силах решить: чай, как обычно, или кофе, раз ни фига не поспал, и зависает с вытянутой рукой, услышав шаги. Сейчас может случиться что угодно. Эшли скажет: «Давай останемся друзьями». Эшли скажет: «Будем считать, ничего не было». Эшли ничего не скажет, просто отсядет от него подальше, даже завтракать не останется, даже на кухню не зайдет, сразу уедет.   
— Привет, — говорит Эшли, приблизившись вплотную, и коротко трогает губами между плечом и шеей. — Сделай мне тоже, — а потом неслышно уходит в ванную. Райан забывает спросить, что именно «тоже», у него руки ходят ходуном, и на столе красивой россыпью остается целая, с горкой, ложка молотого кофе. 

Теперь в его копилке пятнадцать дней, завтра будет шестнадцатый. Если будет. Он не ждет, не боится, он просто знает — однажды Эшли пошлет его и всё кончится. У Райана большой дом и новенький «Бентли», а у Эшли двадцать четыре акра с особняком и «Ламборгини-Гайярдо», и Райан не умеет ничего, вот кто бы знал, уж семь лет как не девственник, а опыта полезного ноль. Даже чай заваривать не умеет, как оказалось. Проливать зато стал отменно.

Когда они ночуют у Райана, он вообще не смыкает глаз, даже перестает себя заставлять. Отсюда Эшли может уйти и не вернуться, и вдруг это будет уже завтра. Школьные учителя ругали Райана, что неусидчивый, что с мячом больше времени проводит, чем за книжками, что упрямый. И хвалили тоже за то, что упрямый. «Не завтра, — твердит это упрямство внутри него. — Не будет». Эшли ведь не поймет, что он, Райан, из другой лиги — Эшли это сразу знал.

Он спит. Его лицо такое умиротворенное, складки у рта разглаживаются, и все он врет, никакой он не старый. Иногда в синеватых утренних сумерках Эшли улыбается во сне, от этого у Райана все внутренности сминаются в ком. Улыбки эти не ему, рука ищет не его, хотя лишь его и находит, Эшли называл имя только раз, но перепутать невозможно. Этот незнакомый юный Эшли счастлив, и он готов проснуться в две тысячи пятом. Райан никогда не рассказывает ему об этом наутро — незачем. Райану не так уж мало лет, щенком мокроносым его только Эшли выставляет, да и то когда дразнит. Он уже кое-что повидал, в каждом матче получает по ногам и значения этому не придает. Ему есть с чем сравнить. Когда его уносили с поля с разорванной селезенкой, клубный врач держал его за руку и приказывал дышать, считать в обратном порядке, повторять за ним, и Райан сквозь слезы, в такт пульсирующему «Больно, больно, мама, как больно» твердил: девять, восемь, семь… Вот тогда — тогда было хреново, очень. По-настоящему. А это, говорит он себе, это ерунда. С этим он справится.


	17. Chapter 17

— А у нас будет по-настоящему? — спросил Райан, подлезая ему под руку, но глядя при этом куда-то в сторону. Задай вопрос кто-нибудь другой, Эшли бы напрягся, мигом представив коробочку с кольцом или хотя бы страницу блокнота, исписанную их приплюсованными друг к другу именами. Но с Райаном волноваться не приходилось — во-первых, такой блокнот у него наверняка был, да даже в тренерских записях мелькало «Райан + Эшли». Во-вторых, они наконец-то добрались до кровати и разделись, почти: Эшли парадоксальным образом оказался в расстегнутых брюках и без трусов, а на Райане остались носки, левый целиком, а правый он ухитрился стянуть с пятки, но дальше дело не продвинулось. Вряд ли человек, на котором полтора носка, жаждет серьезных отношений.  
— А это что, понарошку, что ли? — фыркнул Эшли, которого больше заботил вопрос, где трусы, причем бертрандовские, потому что свои он собственноручно снял с Райана минуту назад.  
— Ну ты понял. — Рай игриво подергал его за шлевку и, тут же сменив тон, влажно шепнул: — Разденься.  
— Что понял? — прикинулся Эшли, сыто улыбаясь. Вдоль позвоночника приятно покалывало от этого шепотка. 

Естественно, понял. Называл это про себя по-другому, но будь он проклят, если не думал о том же самом. Не то чтобы ему не хватало — ему было даже с лихвой. Пока он сам отвечал за качество, Райан обеспечивал количество, довольны оставались оба, хоть и обходились лишь руками и ртом. Штука ведь в том, чтобы знать, как ими пользоваться. На той неделе в душе Эшли, уже почти привычно опустившись перед Райаном на колени, неожиданно развернул его к себе спиной, и, о, на нехватку новых ощущений тот точно не смог бы пожаловаться. Ни на что не смог бы пожаловаться, слишком уж бессвязно говорил, цепляясь за гладкую стену кабинки, после: «Ты что творишь, может не на…» — были только «а» и «о», как точки и тире.

Эшли не торопился стать его первым. Он уже им был. Он каждый день им становился в очередном смысле. Райан и так ему отдавался, об Англии в постели совсем не думал, в машине не думал тоже, вообще, никудышным патриотом был в последнее время. И это было весело и здорово, ничем не напоминало медицинскую процедуру, не требовало особенной подготовки и открыток «Познакомься со своей простатой». Нет, само собой, Эшли собирался дойти и до этого, и несколько минут в день, обычно перед сном, даже занимал себя подробностями того, как оно будет. «Скоро, — говорил он себе. — Но не сегодня».

— Ну ты понял, — гнул свое Райан, то ли раздевая его, то ли лапая.  
Эшли скорчил недоуменную гримасу — райановская ладонь села на мель в районе заднего кармана, но почувствовать ее тепло мешал какой-то мягкий ком. «Ага!» — мысленно возликовал Эшли. Трусы нашлись.  
А брюки тут же исчезли.  
— Ну это, ну ты понял, — передразнил он. — Точно. Вообще. Хочешь сказать — говори нормально.

Эшли прекрасно знал, как это бывает непросто. Когда он прошлым летом — уже позапрошлым, получается, неужели так давно — отправился в знаменитые бани во Фриско, то четко знал, чего сегодня хочет, однако махом склеивший его мальчик, похожий на колумбийца, хотел того же самого. Стоило бы обсудить конфликт интересов, но в банях обычно не говорили, а мальчик был высокий, смазливый, с вихляющимися бедрами и осанкой танцора, и Эшли не смог такого упустить. Он уже в процессе приглядел себе другой, более подходящий вариант: лет сорок-сорок пять, широкие плечи и доброе лицо Джеффа из Миннесоты или Тэда из Небраски. Колумбиец лежал грудью на полке и стонал, Эшли драл его со вкусом, поминутно оглядываясь на Джеффа, и смотрел из-под ресниц с таким недвусмысленным призывом, что тот в конце концов пробрался сквозь клубы пара и обнаженные тела, впрочем, на этом его решимость и кончилась. Он бережно, почти боязливо гладил Эшли по бедру и трахал его пальцами, а сам держался чуть поодаль. У Джеффа были ладони работяги с крупными пальцами, но Эшли все равно хотел большего, враз соскучившись по чувству наполненности, просто изнывал от желания, диктуя его и взглядом, и телом, только не голосом. Недостаточно он был пьяным или отчаявшимся, чтобы просить себя выебать. Он вообще не любил просить. Никогда. 

А уж Райану просить было бы еще тяжелее, и Эшли просто так его задирал, на автомате, ожидая смущенных путаных объяснений или же малодушного молчания. У Рая вроде бы наметился кризис ориентации, и хотя он скорее наслаждался им, чем переживал, уже то, что он сам заговорил на эту тему, пусть экивоками, было весьма смело. Райан наморщил нос, помолчал полминуты, откинулся на локти и запросто выдал:  
— Если хочешь меня трахнуть, я не против. — Потом прикусил губу и уже не столь отважно добавил: — Но это если ты хочешь.  
— Конечно, хочу, — честно ответил Эшли. — Кто же от тебя откажется.

Райан снова втянул губу, на этот раз верхнюю, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, но не смог. Эшли поцеловал его — в основном в зубы, хотя так тоже было ничего — и сполз вниз, по дороге щекотно пересчитывая ртом ребра. Притормозил, как всегда, у шрама. Всякий раз, когда Эшли его целовал, даже не засасывая кожу, а просто притрагиваясь губами, Райан напрягался, будто каменел, весь вытягивался в струнку и даже дышал тихо-тихо. «Не больно, когда я так делаю?» — уточнил однажды Эшли, не выдержав, хоть и знал, что нет: шрам был старый, давно зарубцевавшийся и похожий на длинную складку. Райан молча помотал головой, но реагировать иначе не стал, разве прикрывался теперь реже — раньше все время инстинктивно поддергивал шорты повыше или, раздевшись, норовил лечь набок, а сейчас иногда забывал. И Эшли просто удержаться не мог, трогал его каждый день. Если походя, то сквозь одежду, но обычно вот так — дорвавшись, штопал поцелуями, мелко прикусывал кожу рядом, водил кончиком языка от края до края, будто углублял. 

А еще это всегда сказывалось на райановской эрекции, хотя сложно было предугадать, в какую сторону. Сегодня Эшли поставил на «майну» и проиграл.

— Тебе уже двадцать два, — наставительно сказал он, смещаясь от шрама к пупку, — ты не должен так часто возбуждаться.  
Райан хихикнул и вскинул бедра.  
— Ему это скажи.  
— Я ему это и говорю, — ответил Эшли, выпрямился и навис над Райаном, испытующе глядя на него.  
Райан истолковал все верно.  
— Сейчас? — спросил он с предвкушением и затаенным страхом.

Сейчас по всем статьям был не самый подходящий момент.  
Эшли кивнул.

— Надевай, — коротко сказал он.  
Райан, изогнувшись, подцепил с тумбочки пачку презервативов. Несмотря на то, что они больше баловались ими, чем пользовались по прямому назначению, на Эшли Райан уже надевал быстрее, чем на себя.

На райановский член у Эшли тоже имелись виды. Райан был как новая тачка, его хотелось по-всякому попробовать, и на бездорожье, и за двести по хайвею, но у него вместо опыта была двойная порция дури. Пусть сначала сам узнает, каково это, решил Эшли, потом можно будет и рискнуть. То был риск разумный, больше похожий на верную ставку в казино, когда предчувствие выигрыша щекочет нервы сильнее страха неудачи, а вот в двадцать с небольшим азарт в нём всухую уделывал рассудок, и Эшли был совсем шальной. Настолько, что спал с Солом Кэмпбеллом. У Сола был не большой и даже не огромный, у него был гигантский. Исполинский. При взгляде на Кэмпбелла-джуниора у нормальных людей подгибались колени, и только у адреналиновых фриков рот наполнялся слюной, даром что такой штукой можно было не просто подавиться, а легкие себе повредить, но Эшли увидел вызов в том, чтобы принять такой член и самому завалить эту громадину. Второе оказалось элементарным, да и первое вполне реальным, хоть и требовало определенной сноровки и не обходилось без последствий. Когда доктор диагностировал у Эшли печеночную колику, он тыкал пальцем в Сола, гневно заявляя: «Видишь, это все твоя Хуйзилла!» — и наполовину был серьезен. Но, как выяснилось, самым мучительным в Соле были не габариты, а сентиментальность: он был слишком нежным, удушающе внимательным любовником, избыточно благодарным за все, в чем Эшли на нем практиковался. Называл его деткой, и это еще самое нейтральное, нескрываемо путал с тёлкой, хорошо хоть цветы не таскал, но видно было, что хотел. Эшли даже не знал, что ему больше надоело — занятия, блядь, любовью или сладенькие прозвища, но однажды Сол на нем конкретно рассиропился, и он не вынес — вывернулся из-под Кэмпбелла, шлепнул себя по голым ягодицам, зло воскликнул: «Видишь их? Скажи им до свидания!». После этого они еще протрахались пару недель, однако касаемо угрозы Эшли остался непреклонен.

С тех пор прошло много лет, но опыт до сих пор приносил дивиденды. Джон как-то на пьянке признался, что на самом-то деле мало радости от большого прибора — талоны на минет надо у Картье покупать, а о том, чтобы постучаться в заднюю дверь, и речи идти не может. Дидье тяжело вздохнул в знак согласия. Эшли долго смеялся им в лицо.

А вот такого опыта, который мог пригодиться прямо сейчас, у Эшли не было. Разве что Роберто, но нет, едва ли. Он, кстати, был никакой не Роберто, это Эшли его так записал в телефон, чтобы не путаться — тот постоянно мурлыкал под нос припев из хита Гаги, но на Алехандро никак не тянул. Ну и девственником, скорей всего, был тоже лишь на словах. Он говорил с придыханием: «А ведь до тебя я никому этого не позволял», — и сразу хотя бы в собственных глазах становился особенным, а не парнем для траха с самым распространенным именем на Островах.

С девочками — да, случалось время от времени, особенно когда сам был помоложе и чужая невинность представлялась звездочкой на фюзеляже, а не ответственностью и лишними хлопотами. Но с ними было иначе. Впрочем, Эшли подозревал, кое-что общее все же будет — наступит момент, когда Райан сдавленно попросит его: «Хватит, стой», — но придется перетерпеть и пропустить это мимо ушей.

Эшли вздохнул.  
Он лежал позади Райана и уже смазывал его изнутри, пока лишь одним пальцем, но Рай был тесным до ненормальности, и даже так шло с трудом. Он был рад, что не уговорил в свое время Шерил на зеркальную стену. Все делали себе зеркальный потолок, а Эшли всегда хотел стену, даже не целиком, а полосу шириной в пару футов. Сбоку ему нравилось больше. И так не было видно райановское лицо — а он его сейчас видеть не хотел. 

Эшли делал это много раз, с близкими и незнакомыми, почти каждый день и зачастую нарочно, но никогда поистине не получал от этого удовольствия: он не любил причинять людям боль.

— Закинь-ка мне ногу на бедро.  
— Вот так?  
— Вот так, да.

Так было еще неудобней, но Эшли из иррационального упрямства возвращаться к прежней позе не стал, наоборот, ввернул еще и средний в пару к указательному.  
— Зараза! — выругался он свистящим шепотом. — Ты же пальцы мне сломаешь. Ну-ка разожмись! — и понукающе шлепнул Райана по ягодице. Тот подчинился, насколько смог.  
— Это ведь будет приятно? — спросил он. Даже голос у него был напряженным.  
— Конечно, — мягко ответил Эшли и улыбнулся, борясь с несообразным моменту умилением. — Конечно, будет, — и выдавил еще смазки на ладонь.

Сам он был поклонником метода миссис Бэйли. Миссис Бэйли работала педиатрической медсестрой, и когда она ставила уколы, отвлекала своих маленьких, дрожащих от ужаса пациентов шлепком по попе. Они ойкали, совсем этого не ожидая, но зато иглу почти не чувствовали. Мисс Хилл же уговаривала всех не плакать и не бояться, причем делала это писклявым голосом, прикрываясь ярким целлулоидным клоуном, словно кто-то мог купиться на такое. Это было глупо. Эшли она не нравилась. 

Однако когда укол предстояло ставить Мэтти, оказалось, что способ миссис Бэйли не так уж хорош. Она все сделала как обычно и после сюсюкала с мелким, какой он смелый, прямо как его старший брат, но Эшли-то видел, что у Мэтти глаза на мокром месте, и он еле сдерживается, чтоб не разрыдаться при посторонней тете. Едва за ней закрылась дверь, Мэтти дал волю слезам и с квазиллионной попытки внятно провыл:  
— Эсли, вааа, писиму она меня побила?

Мама, когда шлепала их или ставила в угол, сперва всегда заставляла сыновей самих сказать, за что нагоняй, чтобы они понимали. Ну да Мэтти был маленьким, его и не наказывали почти.  
— Дура потому что, — мрачно ответил Эшли.  
— Низзя так пло взлослых говолить, — насторожился Мэтти, но хотя бы реветь прекратил.  
— Пррро. Взрррослых.  
— Ррррр! — зарычал мелкий, вспомнив, что умеет.  
— Детей бить тоже нельзя. Чужих, — уточнил Эшли. — Своих можно, — и замахнулся, а Мэтти размазывал сопли и смеялся.

Вот и для Райана этот метод не годился, приходилось импровизировать. Смазка была уже почти горячей, хлюпала при каждом движении и стекала по запястью на простыни. Райан лежал затылком на его плече и лихорадочно дышал открытым ртом, Эшли легко вгонял в него два пальца, дразнил вход подушечкой третьего, целовал между ухом и челюстью, где длинные волоски свидетельствовали о том, что некоторые халтурно бреются, и по инерции продолжал успокаивать обещаниями:  
— Я тебя растяну по себе… Смогу тебя брать всегда, когда захочу… когда ты захочешь. Тебе будет очень приятно… ты не пожалеешь… тебе со мной всегда будет хорошо.  
«Чего-то я совсем уже, — подумал Эшли, — почти как Сол».  
Райан, вероятно, подумал то же — ну, кроме последней части. По крайней мере, Эшли очень надеялся, что Рай никогда не будет кончать в его постели, думая о Соле Кэмпбелле.

Эшли приподнялся на одной руке и заглянул Райану в лицо:  
— Зеркало, — постановил он.  
— А? — слабо откликнулся Рай.  
— Не важно. Просто напомни мне завтра.   
— Мхм. Эш…  
— Да?  
— Вау…  
— Угу.  
— А мы…  
— Нет.   
— Почему?  
— Просто поверь мне, теперь лучше не надо, — сказал Эшли и вдруг заразительно зевнул. — Так что не сегодня.   
— Не сегодня, — повторил за ним Райан, — но скоро. 

Это был даже не вопрос.


	18. Chapter 18

В октябре из Эшли начинают сыпаться презервативы. Первый раз остается незамеченным, второй парни деликатно игнорируют, на третий же Петр с усмешкой констатирует, что как раз самый сезон.   
— Чего? — встрепенувшись, спрашивает Микель с видом только что разбуженного человека.  
— Эш — гондоновое дерево! — объясняет Саломон, и оба ржут, становясь в этот момент похожими, как близнецы. 

Через неделю Райан предлагает обновить коуловский внедорожник. Процесс идет вовсю, если не считать, что ключи остаются лежать на приборной панели, зато тонировка выше всяких похвал, когда обнаруживается, что кое-чего не хватает. Последнее «кое-что» сегодня выпало из сумки прямо под ноги Фернандо Торресу. Тот вздохнул грустно, сказал: «Спасибо… наверное…» — поднял и забрал себе. Отнимать у Эшли не поднялась рука, а обезопасить новую тачку он еще не успел.   
— Давай так, — предлагает Райан, взъерошенный и едва не потрескивающий от возбуждения.  
— Нет, не давай, — сурово отвечает Эш, перебираясь на водительское место. До дома — четверть часа, с заездом на заправку — полчаса, и для Райана это оборачивается двадцатью девятью минутами сладкой пытки, потому что руку с его бедра Эшли убирает только для того, чтобы переместить ее выше. На Рая уже жалко смотреть — он, кажется, дозрел до того, чтобы расстегнуть джинсы и решить проблему самостоятельно, оконфузив впереди стоящую леди на белом «фиате» и кожаную обивку. Приходится свернуть с шоссе и отсосать ему по-быстрому. 

После этого джентльменский набор — пачка на тумбочке у кровати, пачка в бардачке и одна штука в заднем кармане джинсов — увеличивается раза в три, а то и в пять, расползаясь по дому Эшли и всей его жизни вообще. Он твердо решает, что больше не окажется в ситуации «Прости, У Меня Нет, Я Не Настраивался На Секс», потому что маленькое недоразумение может обернуться большими проблемами, а в его, Эшли, случае, не может, а обернется непременно, так уж повелось. К тому же сложно не настраиваться на секс, когда в списке его дел на завтра Райан Бертранд значится первым пунктом. Предохраняться Эшли никогда не любил и готов был периодически платить риском за остроту ощущений, но сейчас платить придется вскладчину, а к этому он не готов. В карте Райана, куда он залез поискать аллергии или что-то еще, о чем нужно знать старшему товарищу, нет ни единого вензаболевания, включая излеченные, даже паршивых хламидий. Пацан чистый, как накрахмаленная скатерть. Да и не такой уж скверной идеей оказывается безопасный секс: Райан бьется под ним как в припадке, насаживается до предела, прогибает поясницу, пуская в себя еще, еще глубже, так что у Эшли самого голову заволакивает дымом, а через десять минут этот вчерашний подросток снова будет готов на подвиги, и слава богу, что хоть одному из них что-то помогает сбавить обороты. 

Он скупает все без разбора, на пробу: банановые, клубничные, ультратонкие, экстрапрочные, с ребрышками (их Райан из озорства натягивает наизнанку, но сообщает, что разницы никакой), с пупырышками, светящиеся в темноте, гипоаллергенные, XXL (просто для понта, они даже Райану не сгодились), с разными видами смазки и один музыкальный. Презервативы теперь лежат во всех стратегических местах, хотя от такой стратегии мозг бы засбоил даже у Андре. Эшли словно повторяет райановский трюк с сухими завтраками, только, как обычно, превосходит его на голову. Достаточно протянуть руку, и найдешь один: на кровати, под диванной подушкой в домашнем кинозале, на автоматах в игровой, в стаканчике с бритвой, между гелями для душа, под креслом в гостиной, в ящике для ножей, на пюпитре электронного пианино… Пачка контурных погибла в морозилке, и еще один, кажется, до сих пор плавает в бачке унитаза. Ими полон бардачок, по две штуки покоятся в кармане каждой вещи, у которой вообще есть карманы, включая пляжные шорты и смокинг, остатки рассованы по спортивным сумкам, чемоданам, бумажникам. В шкафчике на «Бридже» ничего, там слишком часто убирают, зато в кобхэмовском столько, что можно устраивать командную оргию — собственно, так предполагает Флоран. Или предлагает, кто ж его поймет.   
Хохма распространяется со скоростью лесного пожара.

Дидье пытается приклеить к нему прозвище «Кондоул». Когда Эш ищет мелочь для турникета на платной трассе — бред какой-то, полная раздевалка миллионеров, и ни у кого нет пары фунтов, — выручает его Хуан Мата, сказав при этом: «Только не отдавай гондонами». Это одновременно и первая шутка, и первое ругательство из уст новичка. Джей Ти время от времени стреляет их, как сигареты. Микель с Салой тырят целую пачку и в компании таблеток «Ментоса» и двух литров колы запираются в машине. Через полминуты салон полон пены и экстатических воплей, зачем этим кускам идиота презики, остается загадкой. 

Эшли охотно поддерживает всеобщее веселье — пусть лучше говорят про кондомы, чем про винтовки — и даже специально разучивает фокус, чтобы всей раздевалке продемонстрировать пустые руки, а потом вытащить презерватив у Росса из-за уха. Вообще-то, можно было не напрягаться, а спрятать его там за день-другой, флегма Тёрнбулл так бы и проходил, но Эшли не желает просто быть, он может быть только лучшим.

В этом фестивале кретинизма не участвует один лишь Райан, чем выдает их обоих с потрохами. При каждом явлении кондомов народу он заметно смущается — спасибо, что хоть краснеть не умеет — и в целом имеет вид довольно глупый, как все счастливые люди. Эшли пару раз перехватывает его взгляд и делает страшные глаза, отчего Рай начинает хихикать и хоть как-то сливается с коллективом. Однажды он подходит к Эшли и громко сообщает, что Луизе неудобно тренироваться — волосы в лицо лезут.  
— Я-то причем? — удивляется Эш и в то же мгновение улавливает подвох.  
— Дай резиночку, — невинным тоном просит Райан.   
Шутка не бог весть какая, но для инициации сойдет. Под громовой гогот Эшли улыбается Райану и едва заметно кивает.

***

Вскоре после домашнего матча с «Генком» Джиджи Салмон берет у него интервью прямо у кромки поля, за ее спиной давится смехом Джей Ти, а Луиза с Бано изображают мартышек в брачный период: Давид картинно хлещет согнувшегося Бано по заднице, причем ловко промахивается, а ведь там проще попасть, чем нет.   
«Защита и оборона, — думает Эшли. — Мои глаза».  
— За три матча команда забила тринадцать мячей, — напоминает Джиджи. — Как думаешь, что помогло добиться такого результата?  
Тут эта стая товарищей хором орет:   
— ГОНДОНЫ! — и сразу становится понятно, что акцию режиссировал Джей Ти, а раз на вопрос так гладко легло, то и без Лэмпса не обошлось.

Но потом команда громко, со скандалом проигрывает на «Лофтусе», терпит сокрушительный провал в дерби с «Арсеналом» — у Эшли даже зубы ломит от воспоминаний, — теряет очки с бельгийцами на выезде, и Андре вызывает его к себе на ковер. Кладет перед ним планшетку, сам ходит из угла в угол с кучей распечаток и говорит, говорит, говорит, но в глаза не смотрит. Эшли слушает про несогласованные открывания, пустующие зоны, про потерю мяча на последней стадии атаки, которая через семнадцать пасов обернулась пропущенным мячом, про грубую ошибку вратаря соперников при штрафном, которая тоже, вот сюрприз, в итоге закончилась голом в их пользу — и так минут двадцать. Сначала он не понимает, к чему это все, а когда понимает, начинает закипать.   
— То есть, я в плохой форме, — обманчиво смиренным тоном интересуется он, — Босс?  
Андре первый раз поднимает на него взгляд и тут же нервно чешет щеку.  
— Я не против здоровых… — он медлит секунду, уголок его рта дергается, — потребностей. Но только пока они не мешают работе.  
— Конечно, _Босс_ , — Эшли уже практически не скрывает яд в голосе.  
Довольный Андре несколько раз кивает своим распечаткам и жестом показывает, что можно идти.  
После Коула на стуле остается блестящий фольгой квадратик.

***

В ноябре Райан начинает таскать его вещи. Сначала это трусы и носки, потому что взять смену белья он вечно забывает, а у Эшли достаточно не распакованных запасов. Следом они, перепутав, случайно меняются ремнями. Потом Райан роется в шкафу и получает за это по башке, но каким-то образом выкапывает из глубины бывшую любимую тишотку Эшли — она, может, и до сих пор самая любимая, но уже не в том состоянии, чтобы носить ее на людях, а что не годится для публики, Эш не носит и дома, поэтому их отношения с этой темно-лиловой красоткой перешли в разряд платонических. Однако Райан менее принципиальный, а в чужом шмотье беспринципный совсем. Он ни словом, ни звуком не просит, но с таким упоением в нее влезает и с такой неохотой снимает, когда уезжает домой, что на третий визит, когда Рай чуть не с порога бросается переодеваться, Эшли машет рукой — забирай.

В День памяти команду ждет торжественный обед в Королевском госпитале, Райан к этому относится с забавной серьезностью, подбирает туфли к костюму, костюм к галстуку, галстук к носкам, в итоге выходит сущая белиберда, о чем Эш и говорит ему честно, когда его посвящают в приготовления. Они договариваются после тренировки заехать в пару бутиков и «одеть тебя так, чтобы хотелось раздеть», но сначала заваливаются к Эшли. За шесть часов до обеда им все еще не пора. За три они решают, что с покупками уже не успеют. За час Эшли открывает гардероб со словами:  
— Ну, давай подберем тебе что-нибудь. 

Подбирается все на удивление быстро, благо размер у них один. Разница в параметрах — в пределах дюйма, поэтому костюм не сидит как влитой, но смотрится вполне эффектно. Эшли добавляет к нему темно-синий, цвета ночного неба, галстук, и резонно решает, что магия виндзорского узла оттянет внимание от нюансов посадки, да и вообще, кому будет интересен костюм, когда райановские мультяшные глаза нальются синевой.

Остается выбрать сорочку. Эшли цепляет сразу несколько вместе с плечиками, колеблется между «Эрмес» и «Спенсер Харт», обе по-своему хороши, хотя Райан сейчас может ляпнуть, что они одинаковые — ну конечно, обе ведь белые. Однако он робко замечает:  
— Тут пуговиц нет… — и Эшли решает, что это знак. 

Запонки он отдает ему самые простые. Сколько можно, он уже и так чересчур фея-крестная. И потом, каким-то внутренним чутьем он уверен, что любые украшения с претензией, которые нравятся и идут ему самому, на Райане будут смотреться безвкусным блинг-блингом — слишком уж тут природа выложилась. Чтобы проверить, прав ли, Эшли заставляет Райана примерить, подгоняет его, и вот тот стоит в носках, трусах, расстегнутой сорочке и запонках, которые Эш всегда ненавидел за этот вызывающий минимализм, за претензию на класс, за намек на то, что на фоне этих запонок он сам — второй сорт, за мелкие бриллианты, наконец. Одно слово — тещин подарок. Но сейчас он смотрит на них и отчетливо вспоминает, что они заскочили домой потрахаться перед шоппингом, а не дремать, есть и резаться в приставку, и если потеряют еще четверть часа, то опоздают.   
— Умеешь одеваться быстро? — спрашивает Эшли, в его зрачках плещется лава.  
Райан кивает и толкает его к стене.

Каким-то чудом они успевают, приезжают минута в минуту. Эшли ест без аппетита, отказывается от вина, поддерживает разговор с кем-то из ребят, но даже не помнит, с кем, а уж тем более о чем. Он какой-то несытый, полубольной от этого тяжелого душного желания. Время от времени он бросает косой взгляд на Райана и катает мысль, что под двойной тканью костюма прячутся маленькие искорки, пока его не прошивает насквозь осознанием: если бы он не надел презерватив, в Райане бы сейчас была его сперма. И тот бы сидел и ерзал, боясь, что она вытечет, оставит пятно на брюках, тревожился за чужой костюм, пытался сжаться, оставить в себе все до капли — _о господи_.

На обратную дорогу Эшли берет кэб. Райан слегка пьян, и Эшли хочется сесть рядом с ним на заднее сиденье, оттеснить к окну и тихо, но внятно произнести на ухо, что если бы была хоть какая-то возможность взять Райана голым, даже без манжет, но в запонках, он бы за нее год жизни отдал — и посмотреть на реакцию.

Собственно, так он и делает.

***

В конце ноября на базу приезжает Абрамович, и это красноречивее турнирной таблицы говорит, что дела плохи. Впрочем, Эшли спокоен. За собственную игру нет повода волноваться, за игру команды отвечать не ему, да и вообще — что волноваться заранее? Эшли продолжает тренировку, и даже когда их владелец подходит прямо к нему, чтобы поздороваться за руку, это его не тревожит.  
— Слышал, ты в последнее время поиздержался, — доверительно говорит Роман.  
«Это он про машину, что ли?» — думает Эшли, но виду не подает и улыбается:  
— Да уж, прибавка бы не помешала!

Абрамович покачивает головой, с его лица не сходит блаженная полуулыбка. То ли это: «Хорошая шутка, оценил», то ли: «Ничего не получишь, нахальная морда», — но, скорей всего, что-то третье. Эшли не понимает его и даже не пытается. После первого миллиарда люди становятся пришельцами.  
— А в России их стирают, — сообщает Роман, как тайну, и уходит.   
«Эти русские», — думает Эшли. То ли гении, то ли полные психи. Надо же додуматься стирать тачки. В чем они вообще это делают? Вместо ракет строят огромные автопрачечные? Или это не про машины вовсе? Но про что тогда? Не про презервативы же, в самом деле.

***

В середине декабря Райан уезжает с тренировки, не пообедав, что на него не похоже. «Увидимся», — бросает он на прощание, и они действительно видятся очень скоро — Эшли застает его у себя дома. Это такой приятно-неприятный сюрприз. Вообще-то, когда он на крайний случай дал ему ключ и код от сигнализации, то имел в виду действительно крайний случай, но, с другой стороны, обнаженный Райан, одной рукой ласкающий покрывало, а другой — себя, это веская причина отложить беседу о границах дозволенного хотя бы на полчаса. Эшли идет к кровати, по пути освобождаясь от одежды, и привычно тянется к… Стоп.  
— А где?.. — спрашивает он, уже подозревая недоброе, и озирается. Презервативов нет. Ни единого.  
— Я подумал, — с важностью говорит Райан, и это звучит ужасно комично от человека без нитки одежды, — что мы можем обойтись и без них.  
Эшли застывает, прищуривается и выдает резко, словно пощечиной:  
— А кто сказал, что они для тебя? И, Рай, какие «мы»?

Райан выдерживает его взгляд, сколько может, потом все-таки отводит глаза, но не встает, не одевается, даже не пытается прикрыться. Сидит, нахохлившийся. Ничего, пусть пережует то, что откусил. Это тоже урок.

Эш садится на край постели. «Приехали, — думает он. — Ну, вот и все». Он прекрасно знает, что только что ударил беззащитного, и совесть грызет его, но еще сильнее мучает точно такая же, как и у Райана, обида: зачем понадобилось все портить? Им было весело вместе, было хорошо, было как-то еще, бог его знает, но вот это «мы» — а завтра «наши интересы», «мама, мы приедем на уик-энд» и «давай заведем чихуахуа». А потом — «как ты мог так со мной», «я тебя ненавижу» и «нет никаких нас, и никогда не было». Ему отдали ключи и код, любимую футболку, нелюбимые запонки, почти половину каждых суток, но ему все мало, мало, мало. Если он хочет трахаться без резинки, проблемы нет: оставить для новых знакомств одну пачку из золотого запаса, а остальное отдать Терри и на благотворительность, вот и все дела. Или и вовсе раздать всё, а если вдруг что — ну, Рай получит свои первые хламидии. Выживет. 

Тут Эшли осознает, что хламидии у Райана будут не свои — чужие, и ему так противно делается от этой мысли, что он сам себе готов врезать.

— Ты хоть представляешь, какой у меня букет, — раздраженно бросает он.  
Райан молча вытаскивает из-за спины помятый листок бумаги, и Эшли узнает бланк, ему даже не надо приглядываться, чтоб увидеть ровный столбец строчек: «отрицательный», «отрицательный», «отрицательный»… Ох уж эта Ева. И копию сняла, и чаем с конфетами угостила, не иначе. С Райаном все так — заботливо, по-доброму, кроме, собственно, Эшли. Ну почему он к нему-то прицепился, черти бы его драли, шел бы искать хорошего, себе под стать, но нет — сидит вот, мерзнет уже, но не уходит. А если бы ушел сейчас, еще все можно было бы замять. Это бы для всех было к лучшему. Зачем он так много просит. Эшли просто не в состоянии столько дать.

Достаточно сказать «да» или «нет», или «уходи», и замешательство это кончится. 

Эшли молчит.

Молчит до тех пор, пока не обнаруживает, что давно уже не сидит на краешке, а лежит поперек постели и задумчиво покусывает райановскую ногу чуть выше колена.

«Ладно, к черту», — решает он. Через две недели Рождество, и Райан, пожалуй, заслуживает чего-то получше хламидий. Через неделю ему самому тридцать один, и он тоже чего-то да заслужил.   
— Ладно, — сварливо говорит он. — Если тебе так приспичило, выкидывай. Все равно мы, — он пружинит на этом слове, как на трамплине, и прыгает, — с ними уже всё перепробовали.

Ох, Райан так сияет, что во всем районе, должно быть, вылетают пробки.

— Не всё! — протестует он и вновь откуда-то извлекает початую пачку.  
— У тебя где там склад-то? — интересуется Эшли, запуская под него руки, обшаривает спину, щекочет бока, Райан заливисто смеется и нападает в ответ. Они какое-то время катаются по кровати, пока Эшли не оказывается снизу, тут Райан зубами рвет упаковку и пристраивает кондом между губ.   
— А, вот ты о чем. Ну, валяй. Дерзай.  
Эшли закидывает руки за голову и отдается этому рту, который уже столько умеет. Однако надевание презерватива в число его умений пока не входит, впрочем, недовольных нет — дистанция в два с половиной дюйма Райану покоряется, а Эшли снимает презерватив не пустым. Он лежит несколько секунд с закрытыми глазами, потом делает решительный и глубокий вдох, надевает свою парадную ухмылку и говорит:  
— Учись, пока я жив.

Сказать, что у него выходит лучше — ничего не сказать. Эшли творит это как танец: раз-два, достать, три-четыре, языком протолкнуть между губами и рядом зубов, пять-шесть, наклониться, семь-восемь, плавно, словно одним слитным движением, до самого основания, и мать твою, мать твою, твою мать… 

— Повтори, — ошалело просит Райан. 

Эшли, хохотнув, рвет последний конвертик. 

На этот раз он все делает по-другому, медленней и хитрей, зубами вытягивает презерватив из упаковки и лениво перекатывает во рту, как будто пытается распробовать. Открывает рот — и он оказывается лежащим на языке. Закрывает. Открывает снова. Нету. Оп — есть. Оп — нету. Кончиком языка он касается влажной, сочащейся смазкой головки, но совсем невесомо, будто гладит бабочку. Счет этим любопытным легким касаниям идет на вторую дюжину, член Райана дергается навстречу ласке, а сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, но он старается унять шум в ушах и запомнить все происходящее, как будто ему снова шесть, и он первый раз в цирке, там дрессированные дикие кошки и воздушные гимнасты; Эшли вдруг окаймляет его член плотным кольцом своих умных бесстыжих губ и двигается уверенно вверх и вниз, а к очередному подъему языком устраивает на головке откуда ни возьмись вернувшийся презерватив и медленно опускается, раскатывая его по всему стволу, пока не упирается носом в райановский живот.

Райан кончает так долго, словно дважды за один присест: от удовольствия и от изумления. После притягивает Эшли к себе и целует долго, благодарно и алчно, пытаясь забрать всё-всё — привкус латекса, ванильную отдушку, слюну, эхо первой утренней сигареты и эту возведенную в абсолют технику, — а потом укладывается головой ему на живот и заявляет:  
— Я хочу так же.   
Эшли молчит пару секунд.  
— Научишься с тем, с кем тебе это пригодится, — наконец отвечает он небрежно.  
— Да иди ты, — спокойно отвечает Райан.  
— Чего-о? — с любопытством тянет Эшли, спихивая с себя эту не в меру обнаглевшую голову. — Это что за бунт на корабле?  
— Шоколадные были вкусные, — делится Райан, устраиваясь у него на бедре, раз с живота прогнали. — С ними должно получиться.   
— С ними ты меня просто сожрешь, — возражает Эшли, хотя уже догадывается — сожрет и без них.

А Райан тем временем думает: «Сколько же их было у него, что он умеет вот так?» — и это совсем не новая мысль, но только сейчас она вызывает острый укол ревности. 

Точный ответ на вопрос Райана — тридцать девять. С двумя из них он даже близко знаком. Все они могли бы понарассказывать сочных подробностей или смешных моментов, но это по гамбургскому счету одна история о том, как лучший в мире Эшли Коул родился просто Эшли Коулом, а дальше было много желания и еще больше труда. Да и потом, вряд ли шесть килограммов бананов, две упаковки венских сосисок, пара дилдо и один французский багет станут делиться с Райаном. Такой набор под силу разговорить разве что Роману Абрамовичу.

***

В январе чистюля Дэн первым бежит в душ после тренировки и через минуту выскакивает оттуда, мокрый и с мочалкой в руках.  
— Мужики! — орет он. — Эш в мыльнице резинки оставил! Не знаю, как вы, а я дома помоюсь!  
Комната наполняется радостным гулом, парни соскучились по этой шутке, в последнее время всем было как-то не до смеха, но выигрышная серия длится уже три матча, а вот и Великое Резиновое Возвращение — может, и удача не заставит себя ждать. 

Голый Эшли, самый миниатюрный среди этих здоровых лбов, если не считать Хуана, развязной походкой сутенера проплывает через всю раздевалку, останавливается в дверном проеме перед душевой, бросает через плечо:  
— Кто со мной? — и поигрывает бровями.

Презервативы, естественно, не его.


	19. Chapter 19

Эшли знает толк в разговорах. Язык у него острее ножа, а у чувства юмора тысяча лошадей под капотом. Эшли умеет говорить, хотя не то чтобы любит — но вот в постели с Райаном, пожалуй, что и так, тут ему это доставляет максимум удовольствия. Просто Райан всегда реагирует на это так остро, так зримо, что провоцировать, подогревать его словами — игра, которая никак не надоест. Эшли говорит: «Дыши», говорит: «Потерпи немного», говорит: «Молодец». Говорит что-то вульгарное, нарочито похабное, говорит: «У тебя такая жадная дырка», говорит: «Хочешь спустить мне на лицо?», говорит: «Кончи для папочки». Иногда меняет тактику и переходит на сантименты, в которых всегда слишком много приторности, чтобы определить их искренность. Называет его малышом, но редко — Райану не нравится, самому Эшли не нравится тоже, и в обычной жизни он никогда так не делает. А тут экспромтом вырывается. Чаще всего он мешает одно с другим, и весь этот взрывоопасный коктейль из пошлости и истомы достается Райану. Райан еще ни разу не спасся. Однажды Эшли довел его до ручки, растягивая чуть ли не час, вылизывая соски, целуя глубоко и сладко, а потом поставил на четвереньки и трахал издевательски медленно, каждый раз выходя из него почти полностью и зависая так, а потом вламывался одним резким толчком и при этом не замолкал ни на минуту. Говорил: «Покажи мне, как ты меня хочешь», говорил: «Ты до сих пор такой тугой», говорил: «Не сдерживайся, не сдерживайся, давай, скажи мне, скажи, что мне с тобой сделать, говори». Райан так кричал, что сорвал голос. Эшли и сейчас вспоминает это с гордостью.

Райан в постели шумный, но не особо разговорчивый. Такое чувство, что он теряет красноречие вместе со штанами, поэтому у него остаются преимущественно ругательства — что-то простое типа «о, блядь» или «черт» — и имя Эшли, которое он подчас выстанывает, как самую отвязную матерщину. Даже «да» он говорит редко — это лишнее, Эш прекрасно понимает, когда «да» и когда «еще», а пытаться командовать им себе дороже. «Нет» Райан вообще не говорит никогда. 

Общаться он начинает обычно сразу после, едва отдышавшись, хотя делает это в основном не словами — пятнает прикосновениями, поглаживает лодыжку пальцами ног, ловит его дыхание, целует, целует, целует без конца теми тихими бережными поцелуями, которые якобы снимают боль от ушибов. И говорит тоже. Говорит: «Это сумасшествие какое-то», говорит: «Я так тебя люблю, я никогда не думал, что так умею», говорит: «Я всегда был того, а теперь окончательно спятил», говорит: «Скоро буду как Луиза».

Эшли после секса молчит. Не засыпает, не отворачивается к стенке, терпит — порой кажется, что именно терпит, снисходит до того, чтобы быть обласканным и зацелованным. Он смотрит то на Райана, то в потолок, улыбается устало, а когда становится совсем невмоготу, притягивает его за шею и кладет головой себе на грудь, словно умоляя замолчать и послушать.

И Райан слышит. 


	20. Chapter 20

Из всех его привычек Райан быстро стал самой вредной: что бы там о нем ни думали сентиментальные доктора, вредным он бывал и доказывать это начал достаточно рано, где-то по осени. Фраза «Я хочу твой член» была для него еще как на иностранном, он даже будто с акцентом ее произнес, когда Эшли того потребовал, зато потом добавил обезоруживающе: «Но я правда хочу», и этим развел его на третий раз подряд, причем между вторым и третьим перерыва не было вообще. А Эшли-то был уверен, что этот свой дар оставил у порога тридцатилетия. Если б он только знал. 

Уже через пару недель график у них сложился вполне определенный. Можно было назвать его изнурительным, хотя Райану нравилось слово «интенсивный», как ускоренный вводный курс, видимо, а Эшли шутил, что они готовятся к финалу Лиги чемпионов по ебле — увы, шансов на такой финал в этом году у них было и то больше, чем на реальный. Да и, в конце концов, это не продлится долго, утешал себя Эшли. Еще недели две, ну максимум месяц, а потом они друг другом пресытятся и снова станут только одноклубниками, и если ему повезет, то даже обойдется без драм. Райан вроде был адекватным, а главное амбициозным, несомненно мечтал о блестящей карьере, раз так рьяно учился. Тяга к знаниям у него была весьма и весьма впечатляющая.

— Есть у меня мечта, — поделился Эшли, прикусив фильтр, чтоб сигарета не выпала, — так тебя затрахать, чтоб ты ничего не хотел двое суток. Ну, сутки хотя бы. Не о многом ведь прошу.

Райан повернул голову, воззрившись на него лишь одним глазом, но и этим полувзглядом с аппетитом его вылизал и даже принялся грызть.   
— Сначала я тебя, — сказал он так, что у Эшли в животе что-то дернулось.  
— Да ты меня уже.

Тут Райан захихикал и снова стал собой, привычным неуклюжим акселератом. 

В неуклюжести и заключалась его основная вредность: он вечно что-то ронял, во что-то врезался, переколотил гору посуды и одну бра — по счастью, все своё, кроме керамической джезвы. Если бы это было от волнения, то с чего бы ему на собственной территории волноваться сильней, так что Эшли решил, что всё наоборот: в гостях Райан держит себя в руках, а дома расслабляется и вредительствует в свое удовольствие. Поэтому он старался Райана ни до чего не допускать — сразу усадить, чтоб руки были сложенными на коленях, а лучше даже уложить, так надежнее — и доверял ему только себя и ключи от машины. Водил Райан до нелепости аккуратно, даже если нервничал — особенно если нервничал. В радостном, взбудораженном состоянии мог иногда превысить скорость, но когда злился, то делался предельно осторожным. В причинах бертрандовских парадоксов Эшли не копался, ему достаточно было своих — просто фиксировал их, как тренировочную полосу препятствий. Разве что Илариу мог задумываться о том, кем в прошлой жизни был этот пластмассовый шест или тот заслон, похожий на гигантскую мухобойку, и экологичен ли способ производства пластмассы, остальные лишь пробегали мимо них, стараясь не задеть, и точка. Вот это у Райана, кстати, получалось на «А». На тренировках и в матчах он двигался резво и с азартом, но стоило отобрать у него мяч, как он мог растянуться, запнувшись о собственную ногу. Впрочем, от прикосновений Эшли он уклонялся весьма грациозно, а еще пластичней подставлялся под них. Может, Эшли тоже в каком-то смысле был ему мячом. 

— Как у тебя с мозжечком, мама проверяла? — поддевал его Эш.  
— Сам не знаю, — сокрушался Райан, крутясь со щеткой и совком среди черепков, — раньше вроде не было такого. 

Может, это и впрямь была фаза, или Эшли просто привык, но с первым снегом внеполевая координация у Райана подвыправилась, и теперь он если что-то портил, то редко, зато по-крупному. 

На стыке одиннадцатого и двенадцатого у них случился небольшой секс-локаут: расписание было традиционно жёсткое, играли раз в три дня, сегодня нужно было поберечься, а завтра уже не оставалось сил, к тому же праздники — такая пора, когда на первый план выходили семья и друзья. Друзей у Эшли было много, а семья у Райана оказалась просто огромная. Он звал Эшли почти на каждую Берти-вечеринку («Серьезно, — думал Эш, — сколько Бертрандов в Англии? Почему их больше, чем Коулов?»), и тот даже подумывал согласиться разок, просто чтоб доказать малому, как опасно делать что-либо из вежливости, но его тоже засыпали приглашениями, звонками, обвинениями, что он пропал, и в «Хэрродс» его встретить проще, чем в «Ауре», так что Гринчем побыть не удалось. Словом, у них толком не хватало друг на друга времени, и половая жизнь Эшли вернулась к нормальным человеческим двум-трем разам в неделю.

Еще никогда Эшли Коулу так не хотелось трахнуть нормальность.

Послабление настало только во вторую неделю января, после кубковой встречи с «помпи». Эшли отыграл почти весь матч, Райан вышел на последние пять минут, когда они уже вели в два мяча, и, мягко говоря, не перетрудился, но все равно выглядел усталым — череда вечеринок давала о себе знать. К тому же он опять потерял в весе, добрых фунтов пять, что для зимы, а уж тем более Рождества, было нонсенсом. Эшли и сам был порядком измотан. Они дошли до его машины молча, он уже у самой дверцы вдруг кинул в Райана ключами, тот поймал их одной рукой, не опуская с плеча рюкзак, и они все так же молча обогнули автомобиль, меняясь местами.   
— Завтра короткая тренировка, — напомнил Эшли, вытягивая ноги. — А потом выходной.  
— Тебе же можно пропустить, ты играл.  
— Ну, я так. В тренажерку схожу. Тебя проконтролирую.   
— Я так тебя хочу, — невпопад пожаловался Райан. — Но я такой никакой.  
— Сегодня точно нет, — категорично заявил Эшли. — Нет, нет, нет, только спать. Но завтра, Рай, учти, у тебя весь день занят.   
— С самого утра, — мечтательно отозвался он.  
— После тренировки, — поправил Эшли.   
— После тренировки, но до ланча, еще на базе? — торговался Райан, выворачивая со стоянки.  
— После ланча, но можно уже в машине.

Начали они, естественно, в машине и прямо сейчас.

Эти споры о том, как именно и сколько раз все случится завтра, возымели эффект, тем более что Райан теперь говорил о сексе так же свободно, как обо всем остальном, ну а Эшли на нем свой талант к грязным разговорчикам довел до совершенства и сам же угодил в собственную ловушку. Трогать водителя было бы опрометчиво, так глупо рисковать Эшли мог только по молодости или по пьяни, но насчет троганья пассажира уговора не было, так что он, удостоверившись, что пристегнут, сжал себя сквозь форменные штаны. Райан задышал чаще и сбросил скорость. 

К дому они подъехали так медленно, что их обогнал бы малыш на самокате. Зато дальше Райан времени не терял и взял Эшли уже в коридоре. Он как-то молниеносно это сделал, будто сам не ожидал, снял один кроссовок, а второй не успел, до того срочно ему потребовалось впечатать Эшли в обувную полку.  
— Да ты издеваешься… — простонал Эшли, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы. — Ох, ни хрена себе…  
Райан, который был в нем уже на два пальца, укусил его над ключицей и утробно рыкнул.

Потом они еще лениво подрочили друг другу в душе, не ради разрядки, а так, в охотку, и даже начали заново уже лежа в кровати, но Райан вырубился в процессе: вот только что он целовал Эшли пылко, потом вдумчиво, а потом замер и засопел с открытым ртом. «Поэтому молодежи нельзя доверять», — гордо подумал Эшли, закрыл глаза и тоже провалился в сон. Однако впервые за долгое время спал он преотвратно, хуже было только два года назад, когда спасали лишь таблетки, но то была бессонница, а сейчас просто беспокойная дрема, утомительное балансирование на границе забытья и яви. Ему было душно, хотелось пить, назойливым зуммером в голове звенело «Сколько времени?», и еще ему казалось, что у него не падает уже несколько часов — он заснул неудовлетворенным, и все обрывочные сны были про это. Он просыпался, включал кондиционер, откатывался от Райана, исходящего ровным теплом, и засыпал обратно, но тут Райан находил его вновь, безошибочно отыскивая в любом уголке огромной кровати, обнимал, легонько касался пальцами, гладил раскрытой ладонью, терся об него грудью, целовал — и спал при этом, поганец. Когда райановская рука неосознанно сменила курс и отправилась туда, где ее давно ждали, Эшли не выдержал, бросил игнорировать эти невинные домогательства и вытащил из-под подушки тюбик «Кей-Вай». Много смазки не потребовалось, Эшли и так хорошо растянул Райана перед сном, он вообще никогда этим не пренебрегал, так что теперь вошел в него медленно, но достаточно легко, и начал покачиваться, мерно, убаюкивающе, почти и не двигаясь. Райан был весь мягкий, сонный, одна его нога постоянно падала с коуловского плеча, он вроде бы и тянулся навстречу, но глаз не открывал. Эшли пощекотал его подбородок указательным пальцем.   
— Просыпайся, — позвал он. — Просыпайся, соня, опоздаешь в школу. 

Как ни странно, сработало. И только когда мутный зеленый взгляд стал чуточку осмысленным, Эшли — он же не насильник все-таки — перевернул Райана, уткнул лицом в подушку и начал вколачиваться резкими размашистыми толчками.

— Будешь еще нагибать меня в коридоре? — приговаривал он, обращаясь к чернильному льву на райановской лопатке. — Будешь еще лапать меня всю ночь?   
— Уоу… буду… — отвечал Райан. — Буду, буду, а, а, а…   
— Молодец, — хищно одобрил Эшли, одну руку уперев в его поясницу, а другую — в затылок. — Ну, держись.

Эшли выебал его без затей, может, грубее обычного, может, пару раз приложил лбом о стену, случайно сдвигая его своими движениями. Может, приложился и сам. Может — наверняка — слегка перегнул палку, но он был готов поклясться, что Райан только за. 

— Хорошо тебе, звереныш? — спросил Эшли, навалившись на него всем телом, и Райан сжал его сильно, как научился, пообвыкнувшись, не только когда сам кончал, а нарочно выжимая досуха, и этим всегда заставал его врасплох. Вот и сейчас Эшли, ахнув, спустил в него до капли, потом вздернул за бедра и взял в обе ладони, а Райан, словно только этого и ждал, излился ему на пальцы.  
— Хорошо, — подтвердил Эшли хрипло, разом про обоих, встал и сходил к бару за бутылкой «Эвиан». Райан, все еще не оклемавшийся, лежал и поскуливал, потом выпростал руку и несколько раз сжал и разжал кулак. Он сейчас был такой простой, весь на инстинктах, понятный даже без слов — пить. Дай. Эшли залпом выпил почти половину, но последнюю порцию не сглотнул, заставил Райана повернуться на бок, прижался губами к губам и по капле перелил воду ему в рот. И еще раз. И еще.  
— Я так соскучился, — говорил Райан между глотками. — Дурацкие праздники, кто их выдумал. Эш-ли, Эшли, _Эшли_. Прости, если я слишком. А есть сок?  
— Посмотри на кухне, — ответил Эш и потянулся за пепельницей. 

Райан мигом поднялся с кровати, прошлепал босыми ногами к двери, на полпути вернулся, чтобы звонко чмокнуть Эшли в живот, а потом все-таки ушел, притягивая взгляд прямой спиной и чудом не врезавшись в косяк. 

Эшли покачал головой, прогоняя ощущение, что его постель только что покинули сразу трое. По крайней мере, это многое бы объяснило. 

Его не было почти четверть часа. Эшли успел докурить одну, подумать над другой и отказаться от этой идеи, отлить, вымыть руки и ответить на поздравительную эсэмэску от Джолеона. Чем Райан там занимался, — не поисками же сока, который привычно стоял в дверце холодильника, — было ясно как день, но когда он вернулся с тарелкой, блестящими губами и пальцами в жире, говорить «Ага, я так и знал» стало как-то бессмысленно. «Голый, прямо у холодильника, руками, — пронеслось в голове у Эшли. — И сейчас ведь полезет в постель и будет украдкой вытираться о простыни, свиненок, это ж египетский хлопок». 

— Опять жрал ночью? — строго спросил он. — Что я тебе говорил насчет этого?  
— Я сэндвич с индейкой сделал, — примирительно сообщил Райан. — Тебе.  
— Мне не нравится, — спокойно сказал Эшли, — когда ты делаешь вид, что меня не слышал.  
— Ты будешь? — поинтересовался Райан. — Если не будешь, я доем. Он вкусный.  
— Давай сюда, — вздохнул Эшли, надкусил кособокий, но действительно вкусный сэндвич, однако доедать не стал и сунул тарелку под кровать. Там же, по его прикидкам, была пачка сигарет, зажигалка, пепельница, ворох использованных салфеток, потерявшийся флакон смазки с охлаждающим эффектом, белый бертрандовский носок, пара пустых бутылок из-под минералки, а также, вполне вероятно, старые упаковки от презервативов, сами презервативы и какая-нибудь самозародившаяся живность. Эшли поежился. Он каждый день обещал себе пустить сюда наконец-то миссис Скшеч, которая убирала у него с самой покупки дома и уже достаточно доказала свою лояльность (а еще он столько времени потратил на заучивание ее фамилии, что расставаться с ней теперь было бы обидно), но этот хлам тянул на первую полосу всех таблоидов Британии, а выгребать его самому было противно.

Райан лег, подтянул к себе подушку, устраиваясь поудобнее, и тут Эшли заметил, что наволочка не только изжевана, но и порвана.  
— Ого! — присвистнул он. — Респект твоему дантисту.  
— Ой, — виновато сказал Райан. — Я куплю новую.   
— Это вряд ли, разве что только комплектом.   
— Значит, комплект.  
— Напомни-ка, сколько ты в неделю получаешь? — хмыкнул Эшли.  
Райан посмотрел на него, озадаченно моргнув, потом улыбнулся недоверчиво:  
— Да не может быть, чтобы так дорого.

Так дорого, конечно, не было, но Райану по карману это ударило бы куда сильнее. Эшли загадочно отмолчался и попробовал на прочность кусок простыни. Та не поддалась. Он потянул сильнее, но тщетно.   
— А слабо тебе и остальное порвать? — спросил он. — Раз уж комплект испорчен.  
— От тебя зависит, — ответил Райан и подполз к нему с неприкрытым интересом, готовый начать проверять прямо сейчас. Эшли небольно лягнул его, отодвинулся на край постели и оттуда с весёлым ужасом спросил:  
— Тебе сколько лет?  
— Восемнадцать уже есть, — успокоил его Райан.  
— Нет, блядь, нету! — мученическим тоном опроверг Эшли. 

Райан повернулся на живот, обнял многострадальную подушку, поерзал, демонстрируя свои выдающиеся достоинства, зевнул и очень честным голосом пообещал:  
— Ладно-ладно, я всё. Так сколько я тебе должен?  
Эшли задумался. Трём кускам, и это самое меньшее, Рай найдет и лучшее применение, а вот мусор подкроватный сам себя не достанет.   
— Две недели, — постановил Эшли. — Две недели будешь моей сучкой.  
Лицо Райана приняло нечитаемое выражение.  
— То есть, все как обычно? — безмятежно уточнил он. — Согла… — и Эшли прервал его шлепком по заднице, потому что, во-первых, Райан явно нарывался, а во-вторых, ему самому это занятие никогда не надоедало. 

И вот что оказалось удивительным: этот словоохотливый бесхитростный Райан, который ни новость в секрете, ни кружку в руках держать не умел, — хотя с последним, надо признать, к концу зимы все окончательно наладилось, — скрыл от Эшли кое-что важное и даже, можно сказать, его обманывал. Рай часто дарил ему зажигалки и пепельницы, не обставляя это как подарок, впрочем, без коробочек и бантиков, просто приносил. Шерил когда-то делала так же, это был их тайный сговор, они даже курили иногда одну на двоих, но редко — она предпочитала ментоловые, берегла горло. Чаще он брал сразу две, свою и ее, и прикуривал от одного огонька. Маленькое преступление на двоих. Но уже давно вся страна знала, что он курит, и это меньший из его грехов.

Кроме того, Райан по-детски радовался, когда Эшли пускал колечки, особенно если получалось несколько подряд и струйка дыма сквозь них. И еще признался как-то раз, что любит смотреть, как Эшли курит. Что это его заводит. Хотя список того, что Райана заводило, был огромнее талмудов Андре, на которого уже даже агрономы смотрели, как на прокаженного.

Поэтому Эшли был шокирован, узнав: Райан ненавидел сигареты. Ну, может быть, ненавидел — громко сказано, но не любил совсем и выносил с трудом. Если Эшли курил больше одной и в комнате повисал дым, Рай начинал покашливать, тихо, едва различимо, но чем тщательней он заглушал свое «кх-кх», тем сильней оно действовало на нервы. Эти сдержанные не-упреки Эшли старался не замечать — подумаешь, чужой дым и ему не нравился. Но однажды, когда он, едва затушив окурок, потянулся поцеловать Райана, чего обычно старался не делать, но тут Рай слишком креативно использовал его перекур, то в последний момент заметил скривившийся уголок губ. Эшли замер как громом пораженный. Его Райан — кем бы он ему ни приходился, точно был его — умел смотреть на него по-разному: с восторгом, удивлением, желанием, но с отвращением — никогда.

— Что? — уязвленно спросил Эшли.  
— Ничего, — соврал Райан.  
— Что? — повторил Эшли, нависая над ним.  
— Ничего!  
— Пепельницу вылизываешь, да? — он из чувства противоречия придвинулся почти вплотную, разговаривая с райановским носом.  
— Да! — храбро и радостно ответил Райан и полез целоваться даже с избыточным рвением.

Эшли в сезон старался ограничиваться двумя сигаретами в день, с утра и на ночь или после секса, но обычно вылезал за рамки: слишком много секса, слишком раннее утро, долгий день, плохой матч, хороший матч, в пачке осталась одна, чего ей там болтаться. После того случая он стал строго следить, чтобы две оставались двумя, и это далось ему довольно легко, так что он, вдохновленный успехом, решил пойти дальше и не курить при Райане. Вот тут-то и начались проблемы. 

Он нормально держался сутки, иногда часов по тридцать, но дальше начинал беситься от мысли, что мучает себя понапрасну, Райан ведь даже не просил его об этом, да он и ни при чем был, по большому счету, просто та его гримаса запустила цепную реакцию. Эшли всегда думал, что бросит. Курящим, задыхающимся от кашля стариком он себя не видел. В молодости отвечал матери: «Брошу в любой момент, если захочу». Себе говорил: «Брошу, когда женюсь», — но этого не потребовалось. Тогда он про многое так думал, и, даже стоя у алтаря, верил, что сейчас все будет иначе. Одна в день помолвки, двое на мальчишнике, с полдюжины между ними — все они остались в прошлом, и та, что сегодня утром помогала ему снять предсвадебный стресс, была последней. Он теперь был мужем, он перед Богом и людьми обещал беречь свою девочку, и если эти ритуалы имели какую-то силу, они помогут ему стать таким, каким она его видит. Толку от ритуалов оказалось столько же, сколько от никотиновых пластырей. В настоящее время оставалось только: «Брошу, если врачи запретят», — с этой отсрочкой Эшли и жил. То есть, пропускал мимо ушей «лучше бы вам бросить» и фиксировал лишь «…но пока все чисто». Ни онкомаркеров, ни одышки, и сердце у него было здоровым и сильным, как говорил кардиолог — единственный, пожалуй, человек, наивно веривший, что сердце у Эшли было вообще. Так что завязывать полностью он не собирался, просто хотел доказать себе, что остается хозяином своим желаниям, однако как только уровень никотина в крови падал, противный внутренний голос нашептывал ему, что настоящий хозяин — вот он, рядом, глазастенький такой. Это выводило из себя просто несказанно. 

Эшли начал тяготиться присутствием Райана. Если прежде они могли без перегрева провести бок о бок три дня, то теперь он старался отделаться от него под любым предлогом, хоть на часок в день, чтобы формально соблюсти собственное правило. Куда проще было сказать непререкаемым тоном: «Не смотри на меня так больше, как тогда смотрел, а то вылетишь отсюда, как тренер из “Челси”», — но Эшли не говорил, ведь дело было не в этом. Ладно, не только в этом. Довольно скоро он признал, что лицемерит, плюнул на все и начал вновь курить при Райане, тем более что тот уже начал задавать вопросы.   
— Не хочу, — буркнул Эшли. Дважды это прокатило, на третий раз он зачем-то соврал, что сигареты кончились, и Райан метнулся к каминной полке за заначкой. Ну и всё. 

Тогда Эшли поставил себе целью хотя бы не выкуривать до конца, а делать лишь пару затяжек, чтоб обмануть организм, и тушить. Эта полумера оказалась самой жестокой. Ему было жалко испорченных сигарет, жалко себя, хотя нет — себя он презирал себя за то, что такой слабак, и снова начал качаться как одержимый, пока Робби мягко не попросил его попридержать лошадей. Эшли пытался не вымещать всё на Райане. Удавалось через раз. Они эту тему не обсуждали, но Рай быстро о чем-то догадался, судя по тому, как самозабвенно, истово целовал его, покурившего, и то, что случилось потом, было, наверное, неизбежным: в один из вечеров он забрал у Эшли из пальцев зажженную сигарету и затянулся сам. Опыт по части косяков у него какой-никакой был, но все-таки куда скромнее, чем он тогда хвалился, и Райан с непривычки сильно закашлялся, а поскольку буквально до этого он съел кебаб, его начало выворачивать. Первый позыв он сдержал, стиснув зубы и выпучив глаза, но содержимое желудка частично вернулось в рот, и от отвращения его замутило еще сильнее. От второго спазма Рай согнулся пополам, и его стошнило на пол. 

— Ну прекрасно, — фыркнул Эшли.  
— Я все уберу, — сдавленно пообещал Райан, вскочил чересчур поспешно, зацепился за ножку кровати и упал. Эшли даже засмеялся от того, насколько все это по-идиотски выглядело, и в это мгновение увидел, что у него простыня прожжена и матрас тлеет от той самой злосчастной сигареты, которую не докурили они оба. 

Райан, конечно, замыл за собой, для верности побрызгав освежителем воздуха, и пока он носился с губками и тряпками, Эшли думал, что надо подождать до завтра или хотя бы до того момента, когда Райан соберется уходить — а он все равно уедет, Эшли теперь не оставлял его у себя на ночь. Но не выдержал и практически сразу, как только Райан, поникший и пахнущий зубной пастой, лег обратно, сказал ему:  
— Езжай домой.   
Райан беспрекословно поднялся и принялся одеваться.   
— Потому что ты достал, — счел нужным пояснить Эшли. — Дай хоть неделю от себя отдохнуть.   
— Извини за матрас, — грустно ответил Райан и уехал. Только у самой двери, глядя в пол, пробормотал: — А как же тренировки?  
— А что — тренировки? — сощурился Эшли. — Тренировки — тренировки. 

Ему даже самому понравилось, как авторитетно это прозвучало.

Потом, когда Райан уже ушел, Эшли ругал себя — зачем сказал про неделю, к чему эти компромиссы? Рубить хвост по кускам никогда не было его стилем. Впрочем, решил он, там посмотрим. Может, достаточно будет поговорить с ним через неделю, расставив все точки над «i», а может и того не потребуется.

Тем же вечером он отправился в клуб, и ему на удивление легко удалось собрать большую тусовку. Все реагировали на него, как на выбравшегося оторваться домоседа, это было странно, ведь в клубы он ездил стабильно раз в неделю. Ну, бывало, не доезжал. А когда доезжал, то редко оставался дольше пары часов — две трети смысла ночной жизни холостяка были для него потеряны. Но сегодня все было по-честному: он приехал рано, уехал почти под утро, выиграл несколько партий в снукер, одну даже у Карлтона, на выигрыш заказал лэп-дэнс для каждого. Себе заказал сразу два. Одна танцовщица была похожа на тайку, низкорослая и плоская, с маленькой вертлявой попкой, так что он позвал к ней в пару самую высокую, у которой и волосы, и груди, и губы были по последнему слову порно. Девочки не разочаровали и оттанцевали друг друга как следует, елозя по нему всеми своими выпуклостями, пока он курил, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Укурился знатно, до головной боли и дурноты. Пачки две высадил, не меньше. Даже утром ничего не хотелось.

Следующую ночь он провел дома, ощутимо разбитый, но довольный перспективой наконец-то принять ванну — одному! — а не душ экспрессом, и никто не будет скрестись под дверью, не порушит ничего на кухне и не помешает выспаться, распластавшись по всей кровати морской звездой. Все получилось как нельзя лучше, за исключением того, что проснулся Эшли свернувшимся в клубок из-за сломанного кондиционера, который показывал привычные семьдесят два с половиной, но бессовестно привирал, потому что с Райаном тут и при шестидесяти четырех бывало жарко.

Райан, кстати, вел себя идеально — не игнорировал, но и не навязывался, разве что хохмил с ним реже обычного. Перемены никто не замечал. Эшли до него дважды спал с одноклубниками, еще в «Арсенале», и с обоими расставался по-хорошему, но на чужих примерах прекрасно видел, что порой от жены было уйти проще и безболезненнее, чем от того, с кем продолжаешь защищать одни цвета. Только не в его случае, разумеется. Его развод был королем разводов. После той феерии Райан своим поведением, пожалуй, заслужил разговор начистоту, возможно даже за ужином в хорошем месте. Ну да в плохих Эшли и не бывал.

Второй раз подряд простым перебором номеров в телефонной книжке найти себе компанию на вечер не удалось, но он не расстроился — напротив, давно пора было выбраться на охоту одному. За соседним столиком сидела стайка девушек, и он сразу присмотрел свою рыбку — распущенные русые волосы, не прямые и блестящие, как сейчас носили все, а чуть вьющиеся, пушистые, словно она едва поднялась с постели, только и успев, что провести по ним пару раз щеткой. Ощущение усиливалось платьем, простым и крохотным, как ночнушка. «Зря вставала, детка, — подумал Эшли. — Давай-ка папочка уложит тебя обратно». 

Отбить ее от подруг не составило труда — он всего лишь угостил ее леденцом. Она вела себя на тринадцать, выглядела максимум на двадцать, хотя в реальности ей, скорее всего, было не меньше двадцати пяти, свои русалочьи глаза все время держала полуприкрытыми, не реагировала на его остроты, но впечатлялась от легкой, ненарочито ввернутой похвальбы. А «Маргариту» попросила безалкогольную, потому что «антиоксиданты замедляют процесс старения». 

— Есть у меня один друг, — сдерживая смех, поделился Эшли. — Ты бы ему понравилась.  
— Я всем нравлюсь, — равнодушно сказала она и подула в соломинку, заставляя коктейль пузыриться, — потому что я милочка. А как зовут твоего друга?

Ее имя после этого Эшли уже не спрашивал.

— Давид, — ответил он.  
— Испанец?  
— Бразилец.  
— Это хорошо. Бразильцы ничего, — решила она. — Но ты лучше.  
— Конечно, лучше, — легко согласился Эшли. — А что с испанцами?  
— А, — скорчилась она. — Не люблю испашек. У них в сборной только один ничего.  
— Который тебе приглянулся?

Эшли ждал фамилию Пике или Рамоса — едва ли Хави или Иньесту.

— Роналду, — ответила Милочка.   
— У тебя очень красивая грудь, — заметил Эшли. — Настоящая?   
После ее кивка он ненадолго замешкался на распутье между «Неужели? А можно потрогать?» и «А можно потрогать? Так давно не касался настоящей груди» и снова насилу сохранил лицо, потому что вторая отмазка впервые была чистой правдой — ему и с силиконом в последнее время не особо везло.  
— Можешь проверить, — сама предложила она.

Эшли дважды просить не приходилось.

— Ты такая сексуальная, — промурлыкал он, ощупав заодно и ногу. — Давай сбежим отсюда.  
— Давай, — она пожала плечами. — Только у меня месячные.   
— Ну и что, есть же столько других вариантов, м-м?   
— А? — не поняла она.   
Эшли посмотрел на ее блестящие губки-карамельки, представил между ними свой член и наконец-то расхохотался.   
— Позвони мне, когда закончатся, — сказал он, поцеловал ее в лоб и махнул официанту, чтоб принес счет. Может, хотя бы после его ухода Милочка поняла, что свой номер он так и не оставил. 

Следующий день выдался таким солнечным, что даже тренировка прошла как-то празднично. Джей Ти носился от Фернандо, играя с ним в догонялки и неизменно проигрывая, Робби жмурился, но не от солнца, он всегда был такой. Теплолюбивый Раул впервые вышел на поле без шапки — следовательно, весна вступила в свои права. Казалось, не в духе был один Эшли, но и он не показывал вида — подумаешь, ломает. Вчера тоже ведь было несладко, но покручивало и отпускало. Главное, думал он, не зацикливаться на том, как хочется курить, вообще о сигаретах не вспоминать, вот блядь. Тут он почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд, и даже поворачивать голову не пришлось, чтобы понять, чей именно. Райан подошел за «Люкозейдом» и выпил чуть ли не всю бутылку, пока смотрел на него. «Твоя была идея насчет недели, да?» — сочувственно спросил Эшли у собственного члена. Тот утвердительно дернулся в ответ. 

Назавтра Эшли своего дурного настроения уже не скрывал, но это не было такой уж редкостью, чтобы кто-то обратил внимание, тем более все слушали Дэнни, который разливался о том, как они вчера тусили с Рай-Раем и как сразу обе цыпы достались ему одному.  
— А она говорит, ну что, поехали? — лучась самодовольством, докладывал он. — А я говорю, к тебе или ко мне? А она говорит — к моей подружке.  
Райан, сидевший рядом с бутсами на коленях, усмехнулся, потом беззвучно выругался и начал перешнуровывать — видимо, сбился с ежедневного ритуала.  
«Мучается ведь пацан, — подумал Эшли. — Даже жалко его». Но до конца недельного срока все-таки решил повременить с утешением, ибо был верен своему слову, и все такое. 

Однако к вечеру он уже стоял на райановском крыльце, держа руки в карманах и нервно отстукивая ритм ногой. Открывший ему Райан выглядел скорее напуганным, чем обрадованным. Эшли, не размениваясь на формальности, оттеснил его плечом, прошел внутрь, резво оббежал прихожую, сунув нос на кухню и глянув в окно двери черного хода, и только потом взял себя в руки. Но, видимо, не вполне успешно, потому что начало речи ему не удалось.

— Как тебе оральный секс? — хмуро спросил он.   
Райан на секунду завис, потом подошел к нему, взялся обеими руками за его ремень и сказал лишь:  
— Сейчас.

Эшли потянул носом. Его обоняние за три дня болезненно обострилось, он даже чувствовал, что по соседству варят кофе, причем неудачно, раз тот сбежал, но это, может, были и глюки. Запах Райана был настоящим: чистый, сладковатый, с резкой ноткой пота. Так пахли его короткие волосы, его кожа, его подмышки. Еще пара мгновений, понял Эшли, и он прижмет Райана к стенке, вылизывая ему горло и пытаясь выпить этот запах, и никакого разговора у них не выйдет. Так что он отстранил райановские руки и чуть отодвинулся, пояснив:  
— Нет, не так. Хотя да, так тоже можно. Сейчас. И потом еще. Часто, Рай. Вот что я предлагаю… — он вытер испарину со лба. Формулировать сегодня выходило из рук вон плохо. — Мне нужен твой член дня на четыре, дальше как пойдет. Говорят, главное — выдержать первый месяц. Смысл в чем? Я говорю: «Снимай штаны», — и ты снимаешь, всё, никаких отговорок. Два минета в день как минимум, но в реальности цифра от восьми до двадцати где-то. Часто, в общем. Но это лучше помогает, чем леденцы. Можешь сказать «нет», только говори прямо сейчас.  
— _Почему_ я должен говорить «нет»? — со священным ужасом спросил Райан.  
— Потому! — разозлился Эшли. — Тебе не надо столько. Вот понимаешь, даже если ты уже пять раз кончишь, и он у тебя будет такой чувствительный, что трогать больно, даже тогда. И никаких «нет» я уже не приму. И чтобы без всяких там «у меня голова болит». — Райан посмотрел на него почти с осуждением. Эшли махнул рукой: — Ну да, у тебя никогда голова не болит. Но… вот не обещаю, что каждый раз буду доводить дело до конца.  
— Ты всегда доводишь до конца, — усомнился Райан.  
— Ну да, я такой, — признал Эшли. — В общем, подумай хорошенько. Что скажешь?  
Райан пожевал губами, не выдержал и улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, Санта, — смущенно произнес он.  
— Ты почему дурак-то такой, — вздохнул Эшли, шагнул навстречу и притянул Райана за бедра.   
— Можно пальцы еще, если что, — сообразил тот в попытке реабилитироваться. — Тебе же нравилось, ну, вроде бы… 

Застеснялся своего предположения он абсолютно зря.   
Началось все случайно, когда Райан делал ему минет, не самый первый, но один из. У него стало получаться почти сразу, и Эшли еще сперва командовал, подсказывал, что и как, а потом ограничился одобрениями, и когда ему самому надоело твердить: «Вот так, да, хорошо», — он взял райановскую руку и принялся посасывать его пальцы. Довольно скоро он заметил, что Рай копирует его движения. Это оказалось удобно, и так они продолжали до тех пор, пока Райан не набрался достаточно опыта, чтобы удивлять: технику менял постоянно, вообще не давал привыкнуть, языком и губами то повторял за ним, синхронил, то внезапно действовал наперекор. От этого хотелось несолидно заорать, и тогда Эшли начал кусать его за пальцы, иногда до синяков. 

Ему вообще нравились руки Райана. Ему и свои нравились, он справедливо считал их красивыми и регулярно получал комплименты в подтверждение, но райановские были хороши именно своей инаковостью — ладони узкие, костлявые, ногти отрастают неравномерно, на указательных пальцах сухие мозоли от джойстика, еще заусенцы эти вечные… А однажды Райан опоздал на час, кинув эсэмэску с такой ахинеей, что Эшли решил, будто тот пьян в стельку, а потом позвонил и объяснил: машина заглохла, руки грязные, быстрый набор — зло. Когда приехал, сказал только: «Инжектор забился», — а дальше Эшли не слушал, потому что глаз не мог оторвать от его ладоней в сероватых выцветших пятнах.  
— Иди помой руки, — велел он.  
— Я мыл! — поклялся Райан. — Я даже пемзой тер. Оно никак, потом отойдет, наверное.  
Эшли чуть не силком потащил его в ванную, сам удостоверился, что все, способное отмыться, уже отмылось, и прямо там же, у раковины, усадив Райана на низкий табурет в стиле барокко, сосал ему то член, то пальцы, необычно гладкие после пемзы и слабо пахнущие тосолом. У Райана тогда основательно поехала крыша, а у самого Эшли даже фундамент потрескался. И табурет наконец-то пригодился, не зря Лоренцо так настаивал, что интерьер без него не завершен.

Наверное, после того случая Райан стал особенно чутко отзываться на прикосновения к рукам, или Эшли просто обнаружил еще одну его эрогенную зону, но когда он водил кончиком языка по нежной коже между райановских пальцев, тот бессильно упирался лбом ему в грудь. Только если не между мизинцем и безымянным, там ему было щекотно.

Нравилось ли Эшли облизывать ему пальцы? Да он это обожал.

— Пальцы тоже можно, — щедро согласился он и добавил быстро, пока успевал, — но летом я все равно буду курить! Много! Одну от другой прикуривать. 

До Райана, кажется, только что дошло.

— Эш, — жалобно сказал он, — так ты что, все из-за этого? Из-за того, что я вот тогда… Но я же… Слушай, ты не так все понял, я совсем ведь не…  
— Цыц, — оборвал его Эшли. — Навоображаешь сейчас лишнего. Это не для тебя, ясно?  
— Ясно, — кивнул Райан и просветлел лицом.  
— Что тебе ясно? — с подозрением уточнил Эшли.  
— Ты хочешь быть здоровым и жить долго, — объяснил Райан, не удержался и досемафорил остальное.  
— …для тебя? — недоверчиво перевел Эшли и фыркнул. — Ну, знаешь ли…  
— Ты правда не понимаешь.

Эшли взглянул на него с любопытством, наклонив голову, и собирался выдать что-то из привычного арсенала типа «Когда я чего-то не понимал, тебя еще в проекте не было», но Райан так смотрел на него с мягкой терпеливой полуулыбкой, словно и впрямь что-то знал. Хотеть Эшли Коула себе в собственность было огромной глупостью. Считать его своей собственностью было глупостью беспримерной. Ну а быть уверенным в том, что он есть и будет твой на пожизненных условиях — это даже для Бертранда было слишком, таким идиотам медицина не помогала.  
И вот тут Эшли понял.

— Почему на тебе до сих пор штаны? — растроганно спросил он. 

Райан, поддев резинку большими пальцами, рывком сдернул шорты вместе с трусами, Эшли поцеловал его целомудренно, как будто прощался, и встал на колени. 

Его мгновенно начало отпускать: легкие расправились, уши отложило, а когда Райан стал бережно гладить его голову, то и уставшей от напряжения шее полегчало, а он ведь даже не замечал, что она вообще болела. Эшли забылся, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, потерялся в них, и никаких чудес не демонстрировал, да его бы и не хватило сегодня на это. 

Райан во время оргазма был непривычно тихим.

— Пойдем наверх, — предложил Эшли, слизнул последнюю каплю и прочертил пальцем букву «Т» под райановским пупком.  
— Там нет никого, — сказал Райан, проводя ладонью по его затылку.   
Эшли поднялся на ноги.  
— Вот видишь, — отозвался он мирно, ничуть не обидевшись, что его маневр по приходу оказался столь легко читаемым, — нет никого. А будем мы с тобой, — и пошел к лестнице.

Спальня была его любимым местом в этом полупустом, необставленном доме, где даже спустя неполный год после переезда часть вещей оставалась в коробках. Шкаф, огромное окно с жалюзи, скромная по сравнению с его собственной кровать и столик для завтраков в постель, даже тумбочки не было, зато на стене соседствовали скверная стилизация под Ван Гога и красивый черно-белый постер ночного Нью-Йорка в дешевой рамке — Эшли знал, где это снято, даже был там минувшим летом. Он всё время говорил Райану — сними ты картину, не позорься, а Райан отвечал — да пусть висит, и переключал его внимание. «Надо хоть спросить, откуда она», — впервые подумал Эшли. Постер ему нравился больше, но лучшим все равно оставалась кровать, на которой Райан то ли по лености, то ли по забывчивости редко менял белье, и от этого она всегда пахла им — не ими обоими, как было у Коула, там оставалось слишком много его самого, его вкрадчиво-терпкого парфюма, его сигарет, а только Райаном, так что Эшли всегда сначала ложился и только потом начинал раздеваться. И, наверное, поэтому так славно высыпался тут, особенно после того как заказал Райану правильные подушки.

— Да, и еще, — он резко развернулся, едва не сбив Райана с ног, и сказал спокойно: — Хоть раз при мне снова закуришь, я тебя убью. — Тот опешил. — Пристрелю, — добавил Эшли, смягчая угрозу улыбкой.

Райан обнял его порывисто, стиснул в медвежьем объятии так сильно, что даже чуть-чуть приподнял над полом. Это был достаточно неловкий момент, и впоследствии Эшли предпочитал считать, что его никогда не было. 


	21. Chapter 21

На обратной дороге все обычно тихонько дремлют, слишком истощенные даже для того, чтобы слушать музыку, но сегодня Ориоль с Хуаном вдруг начинают лениво препираться на извечную тему: что можно купить, а что нет, — и в дискуссию втягивается вся команда. Солирует, естественно, Давид. Ромелу утверждает:   
— Все, что я имею, купить нельзя.   
Произнесенное его сочным басом, это звучит убедительно, если забыть, что парню восемнадцать. Дэн вторит ему, с горячностью перечисляя достоинство и уважение, и честь мужчины. Робби, недавно получивший повышение, хоть и на правах временщика, улыбается, аккуратно заявляет, что деньги точно не главное в жизни, и с любопытством наблюдает за спорщиками.  
— Откровенно говоря, — неторопливо произносит Петр, протирая стекла очков, — если хотите знать мое мнение, я не считаю, что мы можем об этом судить.   
— За все платишь, — припечатывает Брана.   
— Авансом! — поддерживает его Давид. — Или в кредит. Или…   
Похоже, на последнем уроке он прошел экономические термины.  
— Ну, не знаю, не знаю, — не выдерживает Джей Ти, старательно остававшийся в стороне. — Самые лучшие вещи в своей жизни я получил бесплатно.   
— И худшие, — это сейчас думают многие, если не все, но озвучивает Фрэнк. Ему — можно.  
— Иногда это одно и то же, — замечает Паулу, вызывая недоуменные взгляды.  
— Паулинью, по-моему, даже я лучше знаю английский, чем ты, — говорит Давид, тыча в него пальцем.

Эшли слушает их краем уха, сидит, расслабленно прислонившись виском к стеклу, и невидящим взглядом провожает деревья, машины и столбы указателей. Мыслями он до сих пор во вчера.

Перед матчем надо бы отдохнуть. Это в двадцать с небольшим можно было чихать на свеновский запрет на секс и, подкупая горничных и портье, тайком проводить в номер какую-нибудь сговорчивую лапушку или двух, или горничных с портье, но сейчас… Впрочем, Райану-то как раз двадцать с небольшим, поэтому когда их вечерний разбор распечаток со статистикой перемещения, которые вообще-то с базы выносить строго запрещено, все больше переходит в горизонтальную плоскость, Эшли вытягивается на диване во весь рост и говорит Райану:  
— Самовыражайся.

Райан раздевается. Одеваться быстро он так и не научился, — скорость завидная, но качество хромает, — а вот раздевается так стремительно, словно ныряет в свою наготу. Потом раздевает Эшли, уже медленно, смакуя, и устраивается между его разведенных ног. «Так, — думает Эшли. — Интересно». Райан, опираясь на ладони, нависает над ним, скользит туда-сюда, касаясь грудью, животом, твердым членом, потом сгибает руки, перемещая упор на локти, и почти ложится на Эшли, не прекращая двигаться. Они сейчас как две детали какого-то причудливого механизма, как две шестеренки, раскручивающиеся маховиком желания. Райан снова приподнимается и начинает отжиматься над ним, рисуется, прекрасно зная, как хорош в этот момент, как на перекатывающихся мышцах играют татуировки. Но смотрит он только на Эшли, прямо в глаза, почти не мигая, смотрит с привычным с ума сводящим самоотречением, хотя в Этом Взгляде теперь куда больше — жажда, настойчивость, даже щепотка насмешки. 

Он все отдаст Эшли.   
И все заберет взамен.

Райан его трахает. Сам черт не угадает, почему сегодня Раю взбрело в голову сделать это глазами, но вот он накрывает Эшли своим сильным молодым телом, в котором энергия как ток, шумно ритмично дышит, гипнотизирует взглядом, капля пота с виска падает на подушку, и Эшли чувствует его глубоко в себе.   
— Иди ко мне, — зовет он, и Райан слушается — ложится поверх, вплотную, берет в руку оба их члена и дрочит жестко, нетерпеливо. Эшли держится, балансирует на самом краю исключительно из вредности и думает — не думает даже, каким-то краем сознания фиксирует, что если он еще хоть что-нибудь скажет, если хоть одним словом даст понять, как ему хорошо, то Райан просто не выдержит — настолько он сейчас готовый. Эшли кончает первым, и Рай срывается вслед за ним.

Когда Эшли открывает глаза, ему жарко и сладко, и мокро, и у него весь живот и грудь в их сперме, а Райан его вылизывает по-кошачьи широкими движениями языка.

«Выучил на свою голову», — думает Эшли с горделивым удивлением, а вслух говорит:  
— Можешь ведь, когда захочешь.  
Райан коротко счастливо смеется, мягко засасывая кожу под левым соском, и его смешок отдается у Эшли внутри. 

Может Райан даже во сне, а хочет еще чаще. 

— Эшли! Ай, старичок, проснись! — выдергивает его в сегодня неугомонный Давид, а Микель, помогая ему, трясет сиденье.  
— Отъебитесь, — машет рукой Эшли. — Идите к Роману с такими вопросами, у него хоть есть возможность проверить. 

Дидье поддерживает его отказ и, хохотнув, говорит:  
— Вы б еще про курицу с яйцами поспорили.   
— У курицы нет яиц, они у петуха, — острит Саломон.  
— Чо, дурак, что ли? — пихает его локтем Микель. — У петуха какие яйца? У него и перца-то нету.  
— А как он тогда с курами чпокается? — хихикает Саломон, и тут ржать начинает даже подчеркнуто степенный Ромелу.

Фернандо, прежде молчавший, смотрит в потолок и меланхолично заявляет:  
— Все продается, — и хотя эту фразу уже повторяли несколько раз, все стихают, будто из его уст она звучит как-то по-особому весомо.

Разговор выходит на новый виток. Гэри напоминает, что все относительно, и на деньги можно позволить себе лечение, операцию, спасти чью-то жизнь, а ничего важнее нет, поэтому — всё покупается. Сэм, благостный и просветленный, как оживший мертвец, с полуулыбкой качает головой:  
— Нет, не всё.

Райан сидит через проход от Эшли, скроллит страницы на смартфоне, периодически черкает что-то в блокнот и, что удивительно, не рвется высказаться, однако очередь доходит и до него. Когда Давид находит в нем свою новую жертву, Эшли полностью уверен, что Райан примет сторону Сэма — он тоже тот еще идеалист, но получает очередной сюрприз.  
— Я с Гэзом, — говорит Райан. — Всё можно купить. 

«Испортили пацана валютные котировки», — язвительно думает Эшли. Он все еще не привык к тому, что у Райана такое редкое и взрослое увлечение, как трейдинг. 

— И любовь? — подначивает его Сэм, слегка задетый их несогласием.  
— Любовь нельзя, — важно возражает Росс, и кто-то тут же начинает мурлыкать под нос бессмертный хит «битлов».  
— И любовь, — с воодушевлением говорит Райан. — За любовь.

Хочется одновременно погладить его по голове и дать ему подзатыльник за то, какой он пафосный наивный дурень с огромным сердцем, но Эшли ничего не предпринимает — он по-прежнему сидит, отвернувшись к окну, готовый сквозь землю провалиться от ощущения, что все в автобусе сейчас уставились на него.


	22. Chapter 22

Дэн, с тех пор как узнал о них, регулярно присылал Райану на «мыло» гей-спам. А узнал он, собственно, когда одним поздним воскресным утром ввалился без предупреждения и с порога, взвинченный, до сих пор поддатый, затараторил про вчерашнюю ночь, которая, очевидно, для него прошла без сна. Райан смотрел на приятеля и думал, что надо отобрать у него ключ, пусть дубликат остается только у Сэма, если не считать тех, что были у мамы, Нэйтана и Эшли — свою связку Райан постоянно забывал дома, запирал в машине или терял с концами. Дэн осекся, поняв, что его не слушают, прищурился и каким-то образом вычислил, чем ночью занимался сам Райан: то ли по его довольному бестревожному лицу, то ли по тому, что в полдень из одежды на нем были только трусы, то ли по двум чашкам кофе, которые он нес наверх.  
— Кто у тебя?  
— Эшли.   
— Познакомишь? — подмигнул Дэн. Райан вздохнул.  
— Наш Эшли.   
— Тоже с бабой?  
Так настал момент истины. Райан понимал, что еще не поздно выкрутиться, отыграть все назад или, по крайней мере, взвесить слова, оценить последствия, но, честно говоря, он недолго раздумывал. Швыркнув носом, Райан произнес твердо:  
— Стадж, нету баб. Я и Эшли.  
— Ты и Эшли? — непонимающе повторил Дэн, а потом до него начало доходить. — Вы с Эшли…?! Блядь! ТЫ И ЭШЛИ?! Ебаться в сраку! — тут он выпучил глаза, хватанул ртом воздух и опрометью скрылся за дверью. Райан пожал плечами и направился в спальню.

Когда он поднялся, Эшли уже проснулся и царственно возлежал на подушках, щурясь от дневного света.   
— Кто приходил? — спросил он.  
— Дэн.  
— Что хотел?  
— Не знаю, так и не сказал. Но после того как про нас с тобой узнал, кажется, захотел повеситься. Я вроде как нас спалил. Извини.  
Выпив кофе залпом, Эшли прополоскал рот листерином и сплюнул его в чашку с остатками гущи.   
— Ну что же ты, хоть веревкой-то друга угостил?  
Райан засмеялся.  
— Говно я, а не хозяин, — признал он, помолчал и предложил охотно: — Накажешь меня?  
Эшли откинул одеяло, посмотрел на свой член, погладил его и переадресовал вопрос:  
— Накажем его? — А потом ответил, уже обращаясь к Райану: — Отольем и накажем.

Этим, конечно, дело не кончилось, и вечером того же дня Дэн прислал короткую эсэмэску с ультимативной просьбой отвезти его завтра на тренировку, что значило: «Готовься к неудобной беседе», — ведь не мог же он сдать обе своих тачки в сервис одновременно.  
— Я против геев ничего не имею, это их дело, — уверял Дэн по дороге в Кобхэм. — Просто я тебя знаю, ты нормальный, это все чушь собачья! И Эш тоже не пидор, хотя про него давно болтают, что телефон в задницу засовывает и ди-джеям сосет, и все в этом духе… Кстати, а что, правда? Насчет телефона?   
— Его и спроси, — посоветовал Райан. — Он тебе и расскажет, и покажет, и засунет. А я позвоню.  
— Да если и правда, за него я не парюсь. Эш столько баб переебал! Ты бы пример с него брал, прежде чем эту горбатую гору устраивать. Хотя, ну, так-то да, он самый подходящий человек для экспериментов.   
Райан сжал губы в нитку.  
— Я с ним не экспериментирую, — процедил он.  
— Так ты что, влюбился в него, что ли? То есть, без шуток? — всплеснул руками Дэн. — Да ты дебил, ты соображаешь вообще, с кем связался? Даже если б ты в меня втюрился, и то было б лучше. Не то чтобы я предлагаю, и не думай.   
— За него не беспокоишься — и за меня не беспокойся, Стадж, я сам разберусь.   
— Разберешься ты, как же. Ебанат несчастный. Ромео сраный.  
— Ты мой друг, — сказал Райан, исподлобья глядя вперед, в лобовое стекло. — Ты мой близкий друг.  
— Да знаю я, — высокомерно хмыкнул Дэн.  
— Заткнись! — оборвал его Райан. — Это я себе. Напоминаю. 

Дэн надулся и больше ни слова ему не сказал до конца поездки, да и после тренировки, стоя напротив, поскольку шкафчики их были рядом, демонстративно попросил Эшли:   
— Передай Бертранду, что…  
Тот дослушивать не стал, выставил ладонь и потребовал избавить его от этого пассивно-агрессивного дерьма. Зато услышал Джей Ти, и Стадж попал под капитанский каток. Иной бы, пользуясь властью лидера, прямо сказал, что работа есть работа, дрязги надо оставлять за порогом, а это не дело — так вести себя со своими, но Джон всегда говорил подобные вещи как-то по своему, будто искренне переживал: «Как дела, Ди-дог? Все нормально?». Неизвестно, чем там Джей Ти его лечил, но ко вторнику Дэн уже с Райаном разговаривал, а на выходных после игры потащил в клуб.   
— Откажусь, наверное, — поделился Райан с Эшли и поежился, глядя на его ноги в ванне со льдом. Не стоило и спрашивать, сильно ли болит, у него самого даже от вида зубы сводило.   
— Я ничего не чувствую, — отрезал Эшли, перехватив его взгляд. — Иди. У меня на сегодня богатые планы, буду танцевать всю ночь.

Говорили они на этот раз меньше, по крайней мере, на ожидаемую тему. Больше пили. Райан обычно предпочитал что-то слабоалкогольное: коктейли с соком, пиво или даже красное вино, но тут пришло время защищать свою мужественность, и он заказывал то же, что и Дэн — водку с лаймом.   
— Все-таки ты ему отсосал, — невпопад сказал Дэниэл после третьей и ухмыльнулся.   
Райан не понял, но ответил с вызовом:  
— Да уж, поверь мне, я в этом просто профи.  
— Значит, у вас все всерьез, — сделал вывод Дэн.  
— У меня — да, — согласился Райан.  
— А у него?  
— У него — не знаю, — хмуро признался он.

Они обсуждали это с Эшли, как раз недавно. Райан все откладывал объяснение, чтобы не сглазить: у них все было замечательно — и раньше тоже, но сейчас особенно, что-то изменилось, он это чувствовал. И хотя осенью он о таком мог лишь мечтать, а летом бы и мечтать побоялся, теперь ему уже было мало. Каждый день он размышлял, как начать, предчувствуя, что это добром не кончится, но подбадривал себя тем, что и катастрофы не произойдет. Эшли скажет «нет», засмеет его в лучшем случае, а в худшем выгонит, как в тот раз, скажет: «Иди домой». Это все уже случалось, ничего смертельного — впрочем, и приятного тоже ничего. «Сегодня такой хороший день, — думал Райан. — Зачем все портить. Спрошу завтра». 

Но вот однажды они лежали и смотрели классику киберпанка, Эшли периодически тянулся, чтобы откусить от его фахитос, хотя у самого пакетик с хрустящими тигровыми креветками был полон, и если Райан что-то усвоил о близости — из разговоров, фильмов, из своих прежних, теперь казавшихся смешными отношений, — то это была она.  
— Эш, мы встречаемся? — спросил он.  
— Почти каждый день, — быстро ответил тот. Даже слишком быстро.  
— Не, я не о том. Мы с тобой…  
— Я понял, — прервал его Эшли, ставя на паузу, и перевернулся на бок, глядя на Райана пристально. — А ты бы этого хотел?  
— Ну… да, — неуклюже ответил Райан. — Вроде. А что?  
— Хотел бы перестать скрываться, на людях держаться за руки, завести детей или хотя бы собаку? Хотел бы приходить домой, чтоб тебя ждали, чтоб называли «единственный мой»? — Эшли тыльной стороной пальцев погладил его по щеке, из-за этого последние слова прозвучали так, словно бы он их и имел в виду. Это было очень глупо, но Райан повелся, просто не смог иначе.  
— Да, — выдохнул он, уже доподлинно зная, что затеял разговор зря, что Эшли голову ему морочит, но если он действительно хотел всего этого, не отвлеченно, не когда-нибудь в далеком будущем, а здесь и сейчас, что же он, дефективный какой-то?   
— Ну так что ж ты тут делаешь тогда? — буднично спросил Эшли. — Иди и ищи себе девушку. Потому что ко мне за всем этим ты не по адресу. Девушка, Рай, вот кто тебе нужен для такого. Я с тобой за ручку гулять не собираюсь и рожать тебе тоже никого не собираюсь, — Райан даже не улыбнулся. — И собак не люблю, — прибавил Эшли, повернулся обратно на живот и включил проигрыватель.

Райан лежал, пустыми глазами глядя в экран, и думал — а здорово было бы сейчас обидеться, впервые, всамделишно, вспомнить все пренебрежительное, колкое, злое, что слышал от Эшли, и уйти самому. Не для того чтобы посмотреть, что будет, — а ничего не будет, ясно же, — просто уйти. Туда, где его будут ценить по достоинству или хоть как-нибудь. Но какая-то часть его, маленькая идиотская часть молила в ужасе: не прогоняй меня, только не прогоняй. Именно она мешала Райану рассерженно и гордо проследовать к выходу, и он силился придумать шутку, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но ничего не шло на ум. Эшли, пользуясь его задумчивостью, вновь покусился на фахитос, однако Райан успел спохватиться, справедливо решив, что кто не хочет его целиком, тот и еду его не получит, и все это, разумеется, переросло в возню. Они боролись, закапав все покрывало гуакамоле, Эшли удерживал его за локти, и Райану в его лице почудилась какая-то настороженность, словно Эш тоже не хотел его ухода, словно и ему было страшно — но это был слишком опасный мираж, чтобы на нем фокусироваться. «Я хочу остаться, он хочет, чтоб я остался, поэтому — останусь», — сказал сам себе Райан, успокоился и обтер коуловскую физиономию тортильей в знак примирения. 

Словом, ничего тот разговор не изменил, но зато и не испортил. 

— Ну да, — кивнул Дэн со знанием дела. — И давно вы?.. — он энергично потыкал в сжатый кулак указательным пальцем другой руки. — Я так понял, это не впервые у вас. Неделю? Месяц?  
— Полгода.  
— Сколько-сколько? — брови Дэна поползли вверх.  
— С сентября.   
— Мужик, да у него тоже все серьезно, ты что! — присвистнув, сказал он. 

Райан не спешил соглашаться и даже скорчил неопределенную гримасу, чтобы скрыть, как у него все запело внутри от этого предположения.

Через час в Дэне было достаточно водки и храбрости, чтобы вести речь о реально значимых вещах.   
— А кто за девочку у вас? Спорим, ты.   
— Да вот никак решить не можем. Пойдешь к нам девочкой, Стадж?  
— Обломись. От этой сладкой задницы ты ни кусочка не получишь, разве что во сне. А меня ты тоже хотел? — с любопытством спросил он.   
— Давно собирался тебе это сказать… — загадочно, вполголоса начал Райан, губы его подрагивали от сдерживаемой улыбки. — Дэнни… Нет. Никогда я тебя не хотел.  
— Ну и зря, — фыркнул тот. — У тебя просто вкуса нет. Я красавчик! Эш тоже ничего, но он мелкий. Раскачался, конечно, будь здоров, но тощий все равно. Да и конец у него… А ты видел мой Стадж-Махал?  
— Да ты его после каждой новой стрижки чуть ли не под нос всем суешь. Что там у тебя сейчас, звезда?  
— Эйфелева башня. Вот видишь! Видишь! А говоришь, под нос. А ты даже не смотришь. Друг, называется.  
— Ну, знаешь, ты еще чаще меняй…  
— Да, я ухаживаю за своей лужайкой! И горжусь!

Они еще пообсуждали интимные прически, Дэн пересказал самолично придуманную фразу для съема: «Хочешь в Париж, бэйби?» — указывая обоими большими пальцами на свою ширинку, Райан заявил, что из чего угодно можно сделать шутку, если добавить в конце: «…у меня в штанах», — они тут же попробовали, в том числе на два голоса, вышло очень тупо и оттого очень смешно.

— А он… ну, вот правда, что писали… — вспомнил потом Дэн. — Хотя, знаешь, нет, забудь, я зря это.  
— Ебётся как бог, — мстительно засвидетельствовал Райан. — Всё правда.  
Дэн, крякнув, потер рот:  
— Ну, поздравляю, что ли, — выдавил он, поднимая стакан.

Еще через час к ним подсели блондинка с брюнеткой, и Райан засобирался домой, но Дэн взглядом велел ему не рыпаться и помочь товарищу по старой памяти, даже если седьмой месяц играешь за другую команду. Что-что, а взгляды у Стаджа были весьма красноречивые.   
— Ты знаешь, что… — сказал он, улучив минутку, пока девушки увлеклись обсуждением то ли какой-то селебрити, то ли их общей знакомой стервозы. — Ты держи голову над водой, понял? Эш — он супер, но он же… ну, знаешь. Он Эшли Коул.  
— Ага, — ответил Райан. А что тут было еще говорить.  
— Мой друг Рай-Рай — отличный пацан, — это Дэн уже вещал на другую половину столика. — Брат от другой матери! Я всегда думал, что мы с ним как близнецы… а он оказался…  
— Занят, — встрял Райан, придавливая от души шипастый нос лабутеновского кеда. Дэн ойкнул, понимание пришло к нему кружным путем.  
— Да, точно, — спохватился он. — У него… отношения. Так что, леди, держите ваши ручки подальше! Например, вот здесь, — он погладил себя по широкой груди.  
Девчонки захихикали.  
Райановский айфон встрепенулся от входящего сообщения: «Приезжай, когда закончишь». В принципе, Райан и так собирался, но приглашение значило, что его ждут и что по нему… скучают? От этого в животе сделалось горячо — или, может, виновата была водка. Пришлось выждать недолго, чтобы Стадж не издевался, мол, хороший песик, бежит по первому зову, но через двадцать минут Райан, убедившись, что второй пилот превращается в третьего, то есть четвертого лишнего, выложил несколько купюр на стол и громко попрощался со всеми, пожелав удачи в Париже. Дэн притянул его к себе, прижался лбом ко лбу. Белки его влажно блестящих, чуть навыкате глаз покраснели, и пахло от него женскими духами.  
— Я все равно люблю тебя, ниггер, — с чувством сказал он. — Педрила ты черножопый.  
— Спасибо, бро, ценю, — ответил Райан. Ему отчего-то неловко было говорить Дэну даже «Я тебя тоже», будто все слова про это только для Эшли остались. 

В доме было тихо и сумрачно, и если бы Райан с улицы не заметил тусклый мерцающий свет в дальнем окне, то подумал бы, что здесь никого нет. Он нашел Эшли в полутемной гостиной на диване, тот клевал носом под реалити-шоу на MTV, к его голени был привязан пакет зеленого горошка. В телевизоре парень лихо тряс голым задом перед двумя девицами, они верещали от отвращения пополам с восторгом, но почти неслышно — звук был приглушен до минимума.   
— А, это ты, — сказал Эшли. — Боже, какие они там все психи, страшно жить в этой стране. Представляешь, лед кончился, неужели мы в прошлый раз весь извели? Только пивные кубики и мороженое, — он кивнул в сторону столика, где стояло ведерко с растаявшим «Бен энд Джерриз». — Потрудись объяснить, откуда в моем холодильнике пивные кубики?  
— Совсем хреново? — спросил Райан, присев рядом и осторожно касаясь эластичного бинта на щиколотке.  
— Не-а, пустяки, — отмахнулся Эшли, — я уже принял таблетку. Просто не стоило сегодня никуда ходить. Будешь мороженое? 

Голос его звучал беспечно, но Райана было не обмануть: он знал, что Эшли никогда не скажет, насколько все плохо. Несколько недель назад, серым дождливым утром, когда из-за пасмурного неба не было понятно, рассвело уже толком или нет, Райан проснулся от странного звука. Капли звонко разбивались о стекло, но звук шел не оттуда — Эшли надсадно скрипел, замолкал и начинал снова, кряхтение переходило в тонкий вой, один раз даже раздался всхлип, но это Райану, должно быть, показалось.  
— Эш, что? — спросил он, обмирая.  
— Сука, тварь, как же она меня достала! — взорвался тот. Райан спросонья подумал было, что Эшли снова вспомнил Шерил, но о ней он такими словами никогда не говорил, — и только потом понял, что речь о ноге. — Прости, не хотел тебя будить. Спи, еще только пять, — добавил он уже своим привычным голосом. 

Это был единственный раз, когда Эшли ему пожаловался.

— Как у вас прошло?  
— Нормально, — ответил Райан. — Он смирился. Наверное. 

Мороженое он ел прямо с Эшли, макал палец и обмазывал. Пока дошел до члена, уговорил уже полпинты. А дальше — что ж, Дэну он не врал, он и впрямь поднаторел в этом деле.

— Го-осподи, Рай… — стонал Эшли, закрыв глаза. — Бросай ты этот футбол… ну его… 

Райан, с наслаждением урча, жестом показал, что не станет говорить с набитым ртом, хотя обычно отвечал, что к своей карьере порнозвезды всегда успеет. Эшли было с чем сравнить, в числе его знакомых присутствовала одна порноактриса, хоть и в завязке: представлялась уже как Люси Уокер, а сосала все еще как Люси Леденец. Мастерство не пропьешь, а там воистину было мастерство — именно благодаря ему она и шла первым номером в личном рейтинге Эшли. Он, скребя ногтями по штукатурке, говорил ей, что грешно зарывать такой талант в землю. Люси вытворяла совершенно неземные штуки, могла даже одновременно сжимать его член горлом и лизать яйца, но в глазах у нее, даже когда рот был призывно открыт, а кончик языка манил внутрь, было пусто. Ей это все приелось, ей как будто бы и сам Эшли надоел задолго до их встречи. В искусности Райану было до нее еще далеко, он, случалось, по неосторожности цеплял зубами и лишь изредка мог заглотить целиком, зато ему нравился процесс — нравилось доставлять удовольствие, нравилось, что у него получается. И он так неподдельно тащился от всего: от себя, какой он молодец, от коуловского члена, которому практически поклонялся в эти моменты, что, казалось, готов был платить по сорок фунтов за порцию, лишь бы подержать его во рту. Эшли чувствовал себя охуенно вкусным и прямо-таки королем мира, забывал, что у него болит нога, забывал, что ноги у него вообще есть.

А, черт с ним, Райан был первым.

— Хочешь, переночуем здесь?  
— Не, все нормально, я дойду, я просто… Нет, Рай, нет! Фу! Если только попробуешь отнести меня на руках, спать будешь на коврике!  
— У кровати? — уточнил Райан, устраивая его у себя на плече.  
— На крыльце! Положи на место, кому сказал!  
— Там ливень обещали, — детским голосом проинформировал он, давя на жалость.  
— То-то эта дрянь выделывается, — вздохнул Эшли. — Ничего, у меня где-то в кладовке есть старые нарукавнички Кензи. Не утонешь. 

Через минуту, уже на лестнице, он наконец-то прекратил брыкаться, понимая, что может уронить их обоих.  
— Ну и хрен с тобой. Тогда потом подоткни мне одеялко и принеси теплого молока. И настраивайся на долгую ночь. Один маленький отсос? Я что, ради этого тебя ждал? Халтурить будешь в другом месте. Неси-неси, не отвлекайся. 

— Вытрешь меня? — полчаса спустя лениво попросил Эшли, обнимая подушку, и раздвинул ноги, чтобы Райану было удобнее — как будто от такого хоть кому-нибудь могло стать удобно. — А то я уже так хорошо лег… Подремлем маленько, ладно? А потом, — продолжил он, пока Райан демонстрировал нулевой навык обращения с салфетками, — о, потом… Потом я тебе устрою…  
— Зачем ты все время такое говоришь? — укорил его Райан. Оба устали и хотели спать, по большому счету и этот-то раз был — ну, не лишним, конечно, но необязательным.  
— Это хитрость, — объяснил Эшли. — Техника убеждения, как гипноз. То, что запоминается перед сном, вспоминается наутро. И пока ты не понял, что я не могу удовлетворять все твои потребности, и не нашел себе кого-то помоложе… а мы оба знаем, что ты не самый сообразительный парень…  
— Но-о-о! — обозначил возмущение Райан.  
— Из всех постелей в стране ты выбрал эту, — развел руками Эшли. — И торчишь в ней уже сколько?.. Уйму времени, а ведь мог бы, не знаю, мир спасать. Извини, но это правда не комплимент твоим умственным способностям, кого хочешь спроси. Кыш под свое одеяло.  
— Разбежался, — Райан щелкнул его по уху и подумал, что, в принципе, они повторили тот свой разговор, но эта вариация ему нравилась больше.   
— Мы трахались всю ночь, — сонно напомнил Эшли.  
Райан обнял его, натянул на них обоих одеяло и зевнул, подтверждая:  
— Это было классно…

Так вот, после того камин-аута Дэн в знак своего благословения стал слать Райану, то есть им обоим, тематические картинки — в основном шутки, иногда даже смешные, но чаще что-то, что выжигало мозг вместе с глазами. Дэновская толерантность порой принимала странные формы.  
— Бр-р! — поежился Райан, силившийся не смотреть и одновременно не могущий отвернуться от айпада. — Зачем вообще такое? Ему же больно?  
Эшли таинственно пожал плечами и устремил взгляд куда-то вверх, мол, да, нет, не знаю, ничего тебе не скажу.   
— Эш! — упрямо позвал Райан, теперь он не на шутку заинтересовался.  
— Если будешь вести себя плохо, узнаешь, — отоврался Эшли и тем самым, совершенно не желая претворять угрозу в жизнь, ненароком спустил бертрандовское любопытство с поводка. Довольно скоро оно перестало быть праздным, и Райан, обычно торопливый во время прелюдии, старавшийся проскочить ее побыстрее, вдруг сменил модус операнди: теперь он удерживал в себе пальцы, насаживался так, будто хотел сразу три, двигался плавно, с несвойственной себе томностью, расставлял колени пошире, прогибался, ложился грудью на кровать и, оглядываясь, смотрел полупьяными от вожделения глазами. С непривычки Эшли один раз кончил, пока его растягивал — банально не дотерпел. 

У них словно бы появилась общая тайна. Не обменявшись ни словом о своих планах, даже наедине они поглядывали друг на друга, как заговорщики. Эшли с самого начала считал себя маленьким грязным секретом Райана… не то чтобы маленьким, впрочем — грязным секретом среднеевропейского мужского роста, — но сейчас его будоражило предвкушение, сама мысль о том, что у них это будет. Вообще, когда он только-только понял, откуда дует ветер, то собирался отговорить Рая от этой идеи — позже, в одежде, потому что с голым Райаном в последнее время стало непросто, воспитывать его не получалось, запрещать и отказывать — тем более. К тому же Райан, любознательный, рисковый, обожавший играть в дождь из-за шанса на эффектный подкат, мог найти способ получить новый опыт с кем-то другим или, кто его знает, даже в одиночку. Короче говоря, Эшли справедливо опасался, что Райан опять лизнет горку.

Горка стояла во дворе их многоквартирного дома, когда Бертранды еще всей семьей жили в Лондоне. Обычная железная горка, скатиться с которой можно было и летом, зимой становилась еще более привлекательной для ребятни, к ней даже выстраивались очереди из желающих съехать и повизжать. И вот однажды, в особенно холодный день, когда наружная часть горки побелела от изморози, Нэйтан сказал, что она вкусная, как пломбир. Выглядело похоже, но Райан не поверил: недоверие было его естественной первой реакцией на любые слова брата. Он был большой, осенью уже собирался в школу, и жизнь его многому научила. Тогда Нэйтан сознался, что пошутил, а на самом деле горка как горка, все равно что ложка или вилка. Звучало заманчиво. И тут Нэйт, состроив хитрое лицо, предупредил Райана, чтобы тот не смел пробовать, иначе язык прилипнет. Эшли, когда слушал пересказ истории, высоко оценил этот мастерский развод, который, естественно, закончился тем, что Райана от горки отливали теплой водой, а потом несколько дней держали на бульоне и жидких кашах. Впрочем, досталось не ему одному.   
— Нэйта так отлупили! — с блеском в глазах вспомнил Райан и захихикал.   
— Да ты зло! — восхитился Эшли. — Все младшие братья одинаковы.   
Как и Мэй Уэст, Райан, будучи хорошим, был очень-очень хорошим, но когда ему вздумывалось побыть плохим, он становился даже лучше.

Через неделю после Пасхи они выбили «шпор» из национального кубка и вышли в финал. Райан из-за небольшого растяжения не попал даже в запас, но, как и все остальные триумфаторы, бесился и скакал, словно так и подобает вести себя молодому джентльмену в костюме с галстуком, а затем поймал Эшли на выходе, пригвоздил запястья к стене и коротко требовательно поцеловал. Настоящее чудо, что коридоры «Уэмбли» хоть на несколько секунд оказывались пустыми. Райан, окрепший, набравшийся силы, прижимал его собой так, что захоти Эшли вырваться, ему пришлось бы постараться. Но Эшли не хотел. Невзирая на то, что в любой момент кто-то мог выйти из раздевалки, он, сжав в горсти волосы, которые Райан отпустил в настоящий ирокез, отвечал ему в той же манере. Такой поцелуй, который значил «мы их сделали», случался почти у всех, его могли разделить между собой двое любых одноклубников. Это был их первый поцелуй не про то, что они любовники.

До праздничного секса тогда так и не дошло, и без него было в кайф — они просто валялись в постели, захмелевшие лишь от пары бокалов шампанского, да и те оба в Райане. Сезон, поздней осенью вошедший в крутое пике, неожиданно обрел перспективу стать лучшим в новейшей истории клуба — или же худшим. И только рядовым стать никак не мог, но об этом Эшли догадывался с лета. Меньше чем через месяц их снова ждала главная арена страны, а от финала Лиги чемпионов, замаячившего на горизонте, отделяли две игры с «Барселоной» — препятствие почти непреодолимое, но все же, все же…   
— Это все ты, — убежденно произнес Райан, подразумевая тот вынос «с ленточки» на «Сан-Паоло», который спас их от четвертого мяча. Три они потом отыграли дома, это был подвиг, и Эшли свою заслугу не считал решающей, но спорить не стал. Ночь была такой теплой, что можно было держать окно открытым, и пусть с утра чириканье птиц будет раздражающе громким, зато сейчас в комнате пахло клейкой молодой листвой, весной и мечтами.   
— Может, это будет твой первый финал, — сказал Эшли.  
— Что-то я сильно сомневаюсь, — с гротескным скепсисом, удачно подражая интонациям наставника, ответил Райан, — что Робби тебя уберет с поля за пять минут до награждения.

И в этот момент Эшли решил, что — да. Завтра.

— Тебя уже все поздравили, кто должен? — поинтересовался он.   
— А кто должен?  
— Ну, не знаю. Семья, друзья, первая любовь.  
— Ты моя первая любовь, — сказал Райан с непередаваемой нежностью и вместе с тем снисходительно, словно озвучил азбучную истину.  
— Правда? — Эшли против воли чувствовал себя польщенным.  
— Правда… Что ты делаешь?  
— Отправляю тебе эсэмэску с поздравлениями.

Райан рассмеялся негромко, отобрал у него телефон и целовал в губы, пока не уснул.

Проснувшись первым, даже не разлепив глаза, Эшли навалился на него, плюнул себе на ладонь и зашептал в колючую со сна щеку, что сегодня они это сделают, вот сейчас он растрахает его хорошенько, а потом они это сделают, доброе утро, не правда ли? Райан согласно заворчал, а вскоре, отзывчивый даже в полудреме, втянулся в процесс и стал встречать каждый толчок упоенными возгласами.  
— Ну перестань же, — попросил Эшли, у него от этих вскриков бежали по коже мурашки и дух захватывало. — Мы же должны подольше… иначе в чем смысл…   
— А! Ааа-оо, — настаивал Райан. — Оу! А-ах… А-а-а, ммм… о!

Подольше у них не получилось. Зато после этого Райан умчался в душ и торчал там так долго, что Эшли сам успел ополоснуться, сделать несколько коротких упражнений, выпить чаю, съесть приготовленный миссис Скшеч фруктовый салат, настроиться на омлет и тосты с медом, передумать, лечь обратно и почти занервничать. Сейчас он отчасти жалел, что в свое время не дошел до такого даже с Фредди, хотя тот был безбашенным отморозком, как и все северяне, ванильный секс его не интересовал, а иногда казалось, что никакой не интересовал вовсе, но Эшли это устраивало. Они и сошлись-то на почве тяги к исследованиям, на ней же и погорели, после чего расстались без обид и по сей день оставались добрыми… приятелями, пожалуй, не друзьями, трудновато дружить с гранатой без чеки.

Тем не менее Эшли представлял себе, что делать. Давно, еще до Фредди, до Сола, до «Непобедимых», даже до первого титула, в его жизни случилась тёзка, Эшли через «а». Он, кажется, тем и понравился ей, что носил общее с ней имя. Высокая, полнотелая, с тяжелыми бедрами и мощными руками, рядом с ним она смотрелась нелепо, хохотала басом, вспоминала какого-то Калума, который не давал ей житья и только и интересовался, что бутылкой, хвасталась, что вырвалась из дома впервые за несколько месяцев, и пила в три горла. Эшли был слишком зеленым, неискушенным, чтобы посадить ее в такси и не сесть следом, впрочем, даже став старше, он не научился отказываться от того, что само плыло в руки. В коридоре своей квартиры она вдруг оттолкнула Эшли, тревожно вгляделась куда-то в темноту и сказала: «Как же тихо тут без этого маленького засранца», — будто в нем было недостаточно сильно ощущение, что он приехал сюда покувыркаться с собственной матерью. А дальше, когда они уже разделись, стало еще хуже. «Э, милый, — протянула Ашли, уперев руки в боки, — не думаю, что у нас что-то выйдет с такой-то пипкой… Ты и сам-то, конечно…» У Эшли язык присох к небу. Ни до, ни после никто не говорил с такой вызывающей прямотой, что природа его обделила. В худшем случае Эшли слышал в адрес своего члена «обычный» или «нормальный», самому ему нравилось слово «подходящий», а одна девчонка в Сингапуре даже причитала: «Большой! Слишком большой!» — но, похоже, она всем туристам презентовала этот комплимент, такое уж у нее было ремесло. И еще Райан мог, ощупав каждый дюйм губами и подушечками пальцев, потешно скосить глаза к переносице и сказать: «Не понимаю, как он в меня целиком влезает». Вот ему Эшли верил. А тогда, переживая одно из главных в жизни унижений, он стоял со спущенными штанами, стояком наперевес и пустотой в голове — что говорят женщинам в таком случае, шутят? Уговаривают? Обзывают жирной коровой? Уходят не прощаясь? «Может, я тебе просто отсосу? — сжалилась Ашли. — Он у тебя такой симпатяга все же… Для минета самое то». И Эшли принял решение, которое в тот момент не счел важным, но впредь, всякий раз, когда Фортуна поворачивалась к нему спиной, он привык поступать именно так. «Сначала я», — сказал он, толкнул ее на кровать и сел напротив, умещая голову между ее ляжек. Ашли извивалась, благодарно гладила его затылок, объясняла сбивчиво, что дело не в нем, это все Калум, после него ей разве что с конем, настолько она теперь широкая, можно даже руку засунуть — нет, ты попробуй, попробуй. И Эшли попробовал.

Они неплохо порезвились ночью. Утром Ашли, простоволосая, по пояс голая, стояла у окна и качала младенца, прижимая его к своей необъятной груди. Лицо ее светилось, она даже не заметила, как Эшли ушел. Такой он ее и запомнил. Впечатления от того раза у него остались не худшие, но все же это был, вероятно, его самый антисексуальный сексуальный опыт. С Райаном, он знал это, все будет иначе. А какие воспоминания останутся у самого Райана, зависело только от него, от Эшли, так что повод для легкой озабоченности имелся.

Тем временем наконец-то вернулся Райан, бросил влажное полотенце на пол и залез в постель. Он источал аромат лавандового мыла и был таким чистым, что аж поскрипывал под пальцами. Эшли, натрогавшись всласть, сполз вниз и подсунул ему под бедра подушку.  
— Остановимся, как только скажешь, ты ведь помнишь это? — предупредил он, не особо уповая на райановское благоразумие. — Мы не обязаны, знаешь ли… Не обязаны.   
— Угу.  
— Не терпи. Я не хочу, чтоб ты со мной терпел, — он сам себя удивил, произнеся это вслух.  
— Все будет круто, — обнадежил его Рай.  
«Мою реплику увёл», — усмехнулся про себя Эшли, откалибровал тембр голоса, добавив порочности, и пообещал:  
— О, ты и понятия не имеешь, насколько. Ты еще будешь просить… умолять…  
— Считай, я уже начал, — нахально сказал Райан и повертел задом.   
— Такой вымытый. — Эшли положил руки на его ягодицы, раздвинул и мазнул между ними языком. Тут запах лаванды чувствовался еще сильнее. — Такой опрятный. Объеденье.   
— Это вот… вообще нечестно, — пожаловался Райан, вмиг растеряв нахрапистость и будто даже ослабев — от такого он всегда делался особенно чувствительным и податливым. Эшли бы баловал его чаще, если б не остерегался притупления эффекта. Ему и самому нравилось трахать Рая языком, удерживая за разведенные лодыжки, наблюдать, как он запрокидывает руки и в забытьи перебирает губами свежие узоры на собственном бицепсе, или уложить на живот, выправив член, и вылизывать так, чтоб тот никогда не знал, где в следующее мгновение окажется рот Эшли. А потом Райан сам однажды провернул подобное, и Эшли сначала смеялся про яблоко от яблони, но скоро стало совсем не смешно, показалось, что он вместе с кодом сигнализации случайно сдал какой-то код от себя самого — Райан его сделал, как свой кубик-рубик, меньше чем за минуту. Только не собрал, а наоборот.

Сегодня Эшли спешить не собирался ни в коем случае. Когда Райан, изрядно поплывший, стал блаженно-размягченным и влажным от слюны, Эшли потянулся за любрикантом. Три пальца входили легко, влезал даже кончик мизинца; Эшли вталкивал их то быстрее, то медленнее, чередуя суетливые мелкие движения с сильными и плавными, водил большим пальцем по краю, лаская вход, где была особенно нежная кожа, а свободную, левую руку просунул между райановским животом и подушкой. 

— Божеблядьэшли, — выдохнул Райан, дернувшись навстречу.  
— Хэй, хэй, хэй, тормози, — пробормотал Эшли. — Я же тебя порву.

Он осторожно, но тщательно растягивал его, словно впервые узнавая наощупь шелковистую выстилку, целовал в спину и плечи, другой ладонью сжимал его член, и чем деликатнее были пальцы Эшли, тем грубее становились поцелуи, сильнее — укусы, тем безжалостней он оставлял засосы на покорно подставленной райановской шее. Чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть, и костяшки пальцев окажутся внутри, Эшли сложил ладонь лодочкой и с каждым движением начал намеренно задевать чувствительный бугорок. Райан уже скулил на одной ноте не переставая, и хотя он изо всех сил старался не шевелиться, от этого делалось только больней, но колени предательски разъезжались, и в итоге он просто-таки растекся по кровати — и все равно не сдавался. Он никогда не сдавался. Эшли отодвинулся от него, окинул взглядом, впитывая зрелище через зрачки, и сказал завороженно, тихо, чтобы не быть услышанным:

— Ничьим больше не будешь. Я тебя забираю.

Райан ответил ему долгим стоном.

Когда снаружи осталось лишь основание большого пальца, Эшли остановился. Они действительно не обязаны были повторять все в точности, как на том фото, поэтому он замер, дыша в такт пульсу вокруг своей ладони. Осознание, что он может войти по самое запястье, и Райан даст ему это сделать, кружило голову. Эшли не собирался, впрочем, едва ли сделать это было бы приятнее, чем обладать самой возможностью, он просто наслаждался моментом, понимая: если он захочет двинуться глубже, Райан разрешит ему. Райан позволит. 

Эшли сосредоточился на том, чтобы каждая рука играла свою партию: правая двигалась бережно, едва-едва, левая же скользила в сумасшедшем ритме. Он наклонился к уху Райана и произнес лишь одно слово, повелительно, почти великодушно: 

— Кончай.  
— Не могу… — прохрипел Райан. — Не могу.  
— Можешь. Можешь, — уговаривал его Эшли, смещаясь ниже. — Давай, мой хороший.

Смазка на вкус была довольно мерзкой, но сейчас ему было плевать — он целовал эту припухшую кожу, туго натянувшуюся вокруг своей руки, пока Райан содрогался, обхватывая его собой еще крепче с каждым спазмом. Это не обесценивало всего, что было между ними прежде, не обнуляло счетчик, но Эшли казалось, что раньше он не понимал по-настоящему, что это такое — брать Райана. Владеть им. 

Вынимая пальцы, он старался быть предельно аккуратным, и все же Райан зашипел от боли, а после повернулся на бок, подтянув колени к животу. Эшли устроился рядом, лег на спину, приобнял Райана, а той рукой, что был в нем, начал дрочить себе, неторопливо, хотя член давно требовал внимания, — но он пытался продлить дурманящий восторг абсолютного обладания, заново пережить все, что только что увидел и узнал. 

— Не вставай пока, погоди. Поесть я тебе сюда принесу. Как насчет омлета и тостов, сойдет? И вообще, лучше бы день провести в постели, — говорил он, самого себя отвлекая бытовой ерундой, словно хотел снизить градус. — Но не в том смысле. Никакого секса на сегодня. И еще дня три в щадящем режиме. Ну и что, стоило оно того?

Райан, измученный, раздавленный собственным оргазмом, молча прижался губами к его ладони, и Эшли, не стронувшись с места, чувствовал, что падает на Райана, падает в Райана, как камень в реку, как птица в небо, падает, разбивается, умирает, падает и летит.


	23. Chapter 23

— Ты у меня будешь до утра кончать, — лениво пригрозил Эшли. — Нет, до обеда.  
— А ты сможешь?  
— Би-ип, вопрос неверный. Сможешь ли ты? Я думаю, ты знаешь, что мои руки созданы играть ночь напролет.  
— Да ну? — усомнился Райан. Он точно не слушал Джеки Кью.  
— Я войду так глубоко, что сделаю тебе лоботомию, — пообещал Эшли, вспоминая, как там дальше пелось.  
— Бе-е, — скривился Райан, умудряясь смешком транслировать выражение своей морды даже по телефону. На заднем фоне что-то хлопнуло, как дверца машины.  
— Ты хоть не за рулем? — спросил Эшли.  
— Я еще не тронулся.  
— Да ты и так тронутый!  
Райан расхохотался и повесил трубку, но тут же перезвонил.  
— Твоя задница как распятие, а мой член как Иисус Христос! — выпалил Коул. Трубка помолчала пару секунд, а потом сказала вежливо:   
— Здравствуй, Эшли.  
Он оторвал смартфон от лица, воззрившись на него так, словно тот его укусил. 

У нее сменился номер. Они постоянно обновлялись, рано или поздно кто-то публиковал объявление с тизером на форуме и продавал три цифры за трехзначную сумму. Эшли был прекрасно осведомлен, он дважды покупал и однажды серьезно подумывал о том, чтобы продать. Несколько предыдущих комбинаций он помнил наизусть до сих пор. 

— Ты ведь помнишь, что у нас встреча на следующей неделе?  
— Конечно, — соврал он, роясь в мысленном ежедневнике; черт, уже что, май?  
— Так вот, я не смогу. И, кажется, ты тоже, у вас вроде матч…  
— Да так, ерунда, финал Кубка Англии, — усмехнулся он.   
— Перенесем? — спросила она, игнорируя его сарказм. — Ближе к концу месяца. Или можно прямо сегодня, если ты вдруг свободен.  
— Сегодня подойдет, — после секундного колебания согласился Эшли. — Во сколько, где? 

Закончив разговор, он смотрел на экран блэкберри, впервые не зная, как записать ее в телефонной книге. 

— Как у тебя дела, — спросила она, усаживаясь на предупредительно отодвинутый им стул, но прозвучало это безо всякого интереса и даже без вопросительной интонации.   
— Спасибо, все хорошо, — подстроившись, пресно ответил он. — Напомни мне, почему мы вообще это делаем?

Потому что ее психоаналитик советовал смотреть в глаза собственному страху, чтобы оставить его в прошлом, потому что ее очередной гуру сказал, что так она улучшит свой энергообмен со вселенной, а главное — потому что ее мать была категорически против их общения.

Она дернула плечом, не желая отвечать, широкий ворот блузы соскользнул, обнажая бретельку лифчика, и смущение на миг превратило леди в девчонку, его смешную джорди-идеалистку. Они теперь редко встречались — их завтраки или, как сегодня, обеды проходили с другой Шерил, которая улыбалась ему своей «у меня был тяжелый день, но я должна хорошо выглядеть на камеру» улыбкой и к обслуге обращалась с куда большей теплотой и участием, чем к нему. Всякий раз, когда Эшли видел ее, ему хотелось встряхнуть ее хорошенько, трясти до тех пор, пока голова не начнет мотаться из стороны в сторону. Хотелось проснуться с ней. Хотелось ее прежнюю, так сильно, невыносимо.

— Слышала, вы прошли в финал, — сказала она. — Поздравляю.  
— От меня и слышала, но спасибо.  
— Нет, я про европейский. Какой он у тебя, четвертый?  
— Третий, — поправил Эшли, разгладил салфетку и напомнил себе, что эта стрела пущена не случайно.   
— Да, да, — небрежно согласилась она, листая меню.   
— Уже готовишься болеть за «Баварию»?  
— Я еще не решила, — ответила Шерил, и это прозвучало так оскорбительно в своей естественности, она будто бы уже не намеревалась его уколоть. Для нее это был еще один повседневный выбор, как между сашими из угря и кицунэ удон. — А мне предложили написать автобиографию, знаешь.  
— Вот как, — хмыкнул Эшли. — Когда выйдет?  
— Осенью, наверное, если успеем. Или зимой, пока не знаю.   
— Предупреди меня заранее, — попросил Эшли, — чтоб я успел уехать из страны.  
Она растянула кончики губ, показывая, что шутку оценила, и вновь углубилась в меню.

Он сам в неполные двадцать шесть продавал свою жизнь в твердых обложках, и даже коллеги сочли, что это слишком рано. Теперь Шерил в двадцать восемь собиралась — снова — поведать всем о своей жизни с ним, и он был готов биться об заклад, что она подобных упреков не услышит. Ну да, с таким-то экс-супругом год за пять.

— Перестань, — безотчетно бросил Эшли.

Он всегда одергивал Райана, когда тот в раздумье принимался теребить нижнюю губу, быстро-быстро оттягивать ее указательным пальцем и отпускать. Райан слушался, но хватало его лишь до следующего раза. Однажды они были в гостиной, Райан обложился своими распечатками, графиками, рукописными таблицами и лэптопом, а Эшли по-турецки сидел на ковре, разбирая клубную почту, и бухтел, что в родном доме, на родном диване ему нет места, а ведь и надо-то совсем немного. Ковер был мягкий, с длинным ворсом, дом нагрелся за день от неугомонного весеннего солнца, даже на полу было тепло, так что ворчал Эшли, чтобы не терять форму.  
— Я скоро закончу, если прекратишь меня отвлекать, — монотонно, не отрываясь от бумаг, сказал Райан. — Лучше сделай мне чаю и что-нибудь перекусить.  
— Лучше иди на хуй и перекуси себя сам, — дружелюбно посоветовал Эшли, но все-таки унялся.

Ни один конверт не был распечатан, но клуб все же как-то сортировал корреспонденцию, раз Эшли доставались только хорошие письма, где его называли легендой и источником вдохновения, говорили спасибо. Впрочем, возможно, ненавистники просто жалели денег на марки, предпочитая оставлять сообщения более доступными способами: на боках его машины, на федеральном телеканале, на фэйсбуке брата. Или нет, сейчас же все переметнулись на другой сайт.

— В твиттере, — вслух вспомнил он. — Рай, вот у тебя есть твиттер? — Тот утвердительно промычал в ответ, не выпуская изо рта кончик карандаша. — И зачем?  
— Не знаю, так просто, прикольно же, — сказал Райан. — Сам попробуй, поймешь.  
— Вот еще, — фыркнул Эшли. 

Большинство писем были похожи друг на друга: просьба прислать футболку с автографом, футболку с матча, просто автограф, написать хоть пару строк, «для меня это будет много значить», поздравить с днем рождения, пожелать удачи на экзаменах. Иногда встречались и исключения, как вот это — молодая пара прислала фото своей дочки: годовалая Элис куксится перед тортом с одной свечкой, вот ей уже два, и она будто удерживает солнце на маленькой ладони, а вот ей три, и она демонстрирует это наглядно, повернувшись к камере «тройкой» на спине. На всех снимках девочка была в его форме. «Твоя самая большая самая маленькая поклонница», — подписали родители. Эшли отложил письмо в сторону, чтоб показать Райану, а потом передать матери — она собирала такие. Аккуратная стопка маек слева таяла, справа — росла, он время от времени разминал пальцы, уставшие от непривычной работы, и это однообразие его усыпило. Наверное, именно из-за него Эшли, услышав знакомое «шлеп-шлеп-шлеп», потерялся, на одну секунду, всего лишь на одну долбаную секунду забыв, где он и кто за его спиной, а когда опомнился, бессмысленно пялясь на футболку синего цвета, то вышел из себя.  
— Блядь, прекрати! Это так бесит! — разъяренно заорал он, потом взял себя в руки и примирительно пояснил: — Жена моя так делает.

А ведь у Шерил этот жест его всегда умилял. Сама она пыталась избавиться от привычки, менеджеры на этом настаивали, предлагали мазать палец горьким или едким, кончилось ожогом на губе и произнесенным наотрез: «Я такая, какая есть». Эшли сказал ей — не беспокойся, если фанаты узнают, они будут любить тебя еще больше. Он знал это, потому что… ну, он наверняка это знал.

Растерянность на лице Райана сменилась угрюмостью, и Эшли, окончательно успокоившись, пододвинулся ближе, устроился у ног и потерся затылком о его колени.   
— Она тебе не жена, — запоздало буркнул Райан и с тех пор дергать губу перестал. 

— Что, прости? — изумилась Шерил, не отнимая палец ото рта.  
— Нет, ничего, — ответил Эшли, улыбаясь. — Извини, просто задумался.

Официантка приняла их заказ и принесла напитки — ей чай со льдом, ему воду с лимоном.  
— Так и не пьешь? — спросила Шерил, как будто бы раньше он, не будучи в отпуске, позволял себе спиртное в обед. Разве что в позапрошлом сезоне.  
Эшли скорчил неопределенную гримасу.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что не алкоголь это делал? Ты это делал.

Сузив глаза, он взглянул на нее неприязненно — постарался, но это было не так-то просто: она была почти как в их первую встречу, волосы темнее, лицо старше, одежда дороже, но глаза те же, тот же легкий тайнсайдский выговор, и, главное, он просто видел ее той же. Помнил, как она, столкнувшись с ним в фойе их многоэтажки, крикнула: «Видел себя в журнале? Классная фотка!». Шерил потом много раз, припоминая тот момент, сокрушалась, что выглядела ужасно, не накрашенная и на голове гнездо, а он видел только, что самая красивая соседка, которая прилюдно отшила его неделю назад на теннисном корте, улыбается ему. Ему улыбается. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что не все вертится вокруг тебя? — парировал он.  
— Я-то да, — ответила Шерил. — А ты?

Может, в тот самый момент, а, может, чуть позже, когда получил от нее вдруг среди ночи: «Привет, малыш», — когда целовал у дверей после свидания, он уже знал, что она особенная, что она будет с ним, он добьется. Как все-таки несправедливо устроен мир, подумал Эшли, ведь он всегда хотел только ее, но в то же время ее одной всегда оказывалось недостаточно, а потом запоздало напомнил себе: не в мире проблема, в нем проблема, он — проблема. Это была сухая констатация, без горечи — видимо, привык. А еще Райан в последнее время взял моду вместо «о’кей» говорить «но проблемо», откуда только подцепил, и Эшли ждал не дождался, когда тот ляпнет это при Роберто.

— У меня есть кое-кто, — признался он, и пусть оно звучало как самозащита, и пусть она была последней, кому следовало об этом знать, но она же, как ни парадоксально, была и единственным человеком, с которым Эшли хотел поделиться, не зря же Райан то и дело всплывал в его мыслях.  
— Ну да, — сказала она, полуравнодушно-полунедоверчиво. Договаривать ей по-прежнему не требовалось, он понял и так: «У тебя постоянно кто-то есть».  
— Нет, — покачал головой он, — это не просто перепих, это…   
Нужное слово никак не подбиралось. «Другое» — слишком пространно, «отношения» — туда же, даже у незнакомых людей они могут быть, «всерьез» как-то не вязалось с мистером — или должен ли он был сказать, синьором — Но Проблемо. «Это настоящее», — хотел сказать Эшли, хотел и не мог себя заставить.  
— У тебя роман? — предположила она чуть удивленным тоном.  
— Да, — подтвердил он, ухватившись за эту соломинку. На душе сразу стало легче. Шерил еще некоторое время смотрела на него внимательно, ожидая деталей, но он не испытывал потребности продолжать — не потому, что боялся обидеть ее или шокировать, а просто чувствовал, что главное уже сказал.   
— Ну да, — повторила она, гоняя по высокому стакану кусочки льда. — Рада.  
Видно было, что не рада и даже не поверила. И вот это, последнее, почему-то задело Эшли, крепко зацепило. Что же получается, только у нее было право как-то жить после? Конечно, он был виноват, только он один и был виноват, но если она до сих пор держала его неподалеку только как боксерскую грушу, то в какое же дерьмо скатились они оба.

— Хватит, — жестко произнес он. — Прекращай это, миссис Си. Хочешь делать вид, что мы друг другу никто, делай это в другом месте, у тебя таких мест навалом.  
— Избавь меня… — начала она, скривив рот.  
— В книге своей об этом напиши! А мне — мне не скармливай это, я все равно не поверю. Я был там. Я был с тобой. Я все помню.  
Она промокнула салфеткой губы, недвусмысленно намекнув, что сейчас уйдет, однако Эшли поймал ее за руку, прежде чем она успела подняться из-за стола, и сжал — не слишком болезненно, но в меру крепко, чтоб удержать, надеясь, что Шерил уже чересчур благоразумна для сцен в ресторане.   
— Пусти, — скучным голосом сказала она, но Эшли услышал лязг металла.

Она запретила ему себя трогать, это было главное условие, с тех пор как они возобновили свои встречи. И пока она отбивалась, злилась, уходила, не доев, он знал, что его руки — ее криптонит, что он все еще имеет над ней власть, и умышленно преступал запрет. А потом ей враз стало все равно, и если он касался ее, даже случайно, она делалась еще холоднее и безучастнее. Так она наказывала его. Нельзя сказать, что Эшли не заслужил — он заслуживал и худшего, но когда она кричала, выла ему в телефонную трубку, раз за разом умоляя сказать, почему: «Почему ты это делал, просто скажи, Эшли, что со мной не так», — то он хотя бы не получал от этого удовлетворения.

— Слушай, я знаю, у нас милые встречи со своим графиком — первое, второе, «пожалуйста, прости меня», но только ты не ври мне, хорошо? — зачастил он, пока она не вырвалась. — Зачем тебе эта игра, ты никогда не была такой фальшивкой. Он смотрит на меня, как ты смотрела, и это настоящее. Он в меня влюблен, и ты любила, а я тебе сердце разбил. Я знаю, ты меня никогда не простишь, я сам себя никогда не прощу, но можно я больше не буду извиняться? Я устал, Шерил, давай просто поедим.

Впервые за этот обед и очень долгое время Шерил смотрела на него с любопытством.  
— Он? — уточнила она.

Эшли улыбнулся чуть смущенно и наконец выпустил ее руку.

— Все в порядке, мэм? — учтиво поинтересовался подошедший метрдотель. Их маленькая эскапада не осталась незамеченной, персонал здесь был вышколен безукоризненно.  
— Да, — ответила Шерил, рассеянно кивнула, услышав, что заказ скоро принесут, согласилась на то, чтобы им освежили напитки, и все это — не отводя глаз от Эшли. — Нет, ты серьезно?  
— Ага, — сказал он. — Представляешь? Сам не ожидал.

Они довольно долго просидели в тишине, даже ели, не проронив ни слова. Эшли решил, что ей нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть, ему и самому-то понадобилось несколько месяцев. Официантка успела дважды прийти и уйти, принести и унести их тарелки, и только потом Шерил заговорила:

— Знаешь, Умар рассказал мне притчу… Не делай такое лицо, умник, это правда важно. Жил один человек, он был беден, но у него была мечта — создать вокруг своего дома прекрасный сад, чтобы пчелы слетались на лепестки цветов, и он бы мог любоваться на это вечерами. Но беда была в том, что дворик у него был маленький, а там рос баобаб… или секвойя? Ну, такое, знаешь, громадное дерево, пусть будет баобаб. И он спиливал его, выкорчевывал, жег, но каждое утро баобаб вырастал снова. И этот человек совсем выбился из сил, борясь с деревом… Боже, это самая идиотская притча в мире! — Шерил, не выдержав, рассмеялась. — Ну почему он не мог переехать, скажи мне? Тогда все было как-то проще с этим, собрал котомку и пошел куда глаза глядят, где-то обязательно попадется свободный кусок земли без всяких баобабов. Если годами живешь с баобабом, который с ума тебя сводит, так, может, тебе это нравится, верно? Ай, Умар это рассказывал куда красивее. Итак, он не мог спилить это дерево, не мог выкорчевать его, не мог сжечь, не мог извести его ядом, и уже совсем отчаялся, а потом однажды утром встал, взглянул на него и понял, что столько времени потратил впустую, и больше не пытался от него избавиться, а разбил свой садик прямо вокруг корней.  
— Ну какой же ты баобаб? — с нежностью произнес Эшли. — Тебе до баобаба еще толстеть и толстеть.

На этот раз она смеялась громче, честнее, раскрепощеннее, хоть и чуточку нервно, и Эшли старался не замечать, как заблестели ее глаза.  
— Поболей за нас, ладно? — попросил он.   
— Конечно! — воскликнула Шерил. — Конечно, я буду, глупый. Филипп Лам? Пф, да моя бабушка бьет лучше!


	24. Chapter 24

У девушки, постучавшей Райану по плечу, была заискивающая улыбка и фотоаппарат в руках. Джон заметно напрягся.  
— Простите, — пролепетала она, — извините… Могу я вас попросить?.. Всего один кадр…  
Эшли досадливо подумал, что вечер простых смертных окончен, когда Райан ответил:  
— Само собой, — и девчонка сунула ему камеру в руки.  
Первым опомнился Джон.  
— А можно я? Вы не против? — оживленно предложил он, отбирая фотоаппарат у Райана, который и не думал противиться. Эшли начищал кий мелком и посмеивался, наблюдая, как Джон в приступе вдохновения заставляет двух подружек сказать «сыр», показать уточку или «сделать джизера» — с последним возникла заминка, но Джей Ти быстро обучил их. «Шака» с обеих рук и вываленный язык — коронный жест Давида Луиса завоевывал новый континент. Что ж, в клубном мегасторе уже вовсю торговали кудрявыми париками и футболками с фирменным словцом Луизы. Заканчивался июнь последнего года по календарю майя, до апокалипсиса оставалось чуть меньше шести месяцев, и мир двигался к нему безо всяких остановок.

— Вот это жизнь! — выкрикнул Джон, возвращаясь к столу и со вкусом потягиваясь. — Слушай, интересно, а как Бекс справляется?  
— Даже представлять не хочу, — отозвался Эшли. Где-то, вероятно, существовали заповедники без футбола-дробь-соккера, но и там все знали Дэвида Бекхэма. — Готов еще раз мне продуть?  
— Это была случайность! — возмутился Джон так искренне, словно не проиграл три партии подряд. — Я тебя под орех разделаю даже пьяный в дупель.  
— Рай, будь умницей, принеси-ка нам еще пива, — распорядился Эшли. — И соленого арахиса. Ну и себе тоже чего-нибудь захвати, что ли. 

Райан безропотно развернулся и направился к барной стойке.  
— Ты бы полегче с ним, — с оттенком осуждения посоветовал Джон.  
— Да брось. Он типа мой раб, смешно же.  
— Я думал, про рабов шутить нельзя.  
— Белым — нельзя, — с иезуитской улыбкой успокоил его Эшли, и Джон сразу скис, хоть и старался не подавать виду. 

Оперевшись на стойку, Райан ждал, пока бармен наполнит кружки, и болтал с длинноногой студенткой в крохотных шортиках. Не о чем было беспокоиться, вряд ли она его узнала. Их тут явно держали за британских лохов в поисках чего-то традиционно звездно-полосатого, которых можно развести на бабки, судя по дорогим часам, и в целом определение было верным, а Райан пользовался спросом вовсе не потому, что вписал свое имя в историю футбола, став первым дебютантом-финалистом-победителем Лиги чемпионов. Просто он был… привлекательным. Эшли поразмыслил, прежде чем остановиться на этом определении. Светлоглазые мулаты почти всюду высоко оценивались, а этот конкретный, щедро зацелованный лос-анджелесским солнцем, еще и подавал себя как главное блюдо: больно было глядеть без темных очков, хотелось закатать рукав его темно-зеленого поло, якобы чтоб рассмотреть все звезды и облака, и римские цифры посреди библейских сюжетов, и… То есть, да. Мона Лиза считалась довольно известной мазней, «Челси» чего-то там выиграл на границе весны и лета, а Райан Бертранд был не отвратительным на вид. Можно даже сказать, привлекательным. 

Эшли не без усилия отвернулся. Джон все еще укладывал шары в треугольник, так тщательно, словно на этот счет были какие-то строгие правила, но они играли в обычный пул, тут и для снукера-то столов не было. Видимо, расистская шутка не прокатила, и кэп до сих пор дулся.  
— Ладно, — решил отвлечь его Эшли, — у меня к тебе дело, вообще-то. Поможешь кое в чем? Не вполне легальном, — предупредил он.  
На лице Джона промелькнуло сомнение — проблем с законом ему сейчас и без того хватало, но Джей Ти всегда оставался Джей Ти.  
— Валяй, — сказал он. — Выкладывай.

С обсуждением они успели уложиться до возвращения Райана. Тот составил кружки и тарелку на столик и мимоходом огладил коуловский зад. Эшли подумал, что будет по такому скучать: послезавтра парни улетали в Лондон, и он выпроваживал их, уверяя, что вот тогда-то и начнется веселье, но и с ними было весело, однако Джону нужно было утрясти всё с адвокатами перед слушанием, а Рая, не имевшего чести опозориться на польско-украинских полях, ждали клубные тренировки. К тому же в понедельник должны были объявить состав на домашнюю Олимпиаду, и он спал и видел себя в списке счастливчиков. Другой бы на его месте изобразил безразличие, чтобы выглядеть не так глупо в случае неудачи, но не Райан — головой он играл и то лучше, чем притворялся.

— Здесь все тебя хотят, — вполголоса заметил Эшли, пока Джон отвлекся, разбивая пирамиду. — Это сексуально.  
— Но ты больше всех, — прозвучало почти как надо, с небрежной самоуверенностью, вот только в конце Райан все смазал, бросив на него короткий пытливый взгляд.  
— Я больше всех, — согласился Эшли и украдкой потерся об его бедро. Он ощутил на своей ладони мягкие губы, едва лишь представив, как они вернутся в номер и он будет зажимать Райану рот. Отель был дорогой, с хорошей звукоизоляцией, но у самых толстых стен тоже были уши, а Рай не желал радоваться жизни меньше или хотя бы тише. — И все же ты взял ее телефон.

Эшли сам до конца не знал, зачем озвучил это. Никакого уговора насчет эксклюзивности у них не было, но как-то само собой подразумевалось, что Райан ему верен — Эшли скривился, произнеся это даже мысленно. Мало возможностей и еще меньше желания расширять свои половые горизонты в другой компании, Рай косвенно давал это понять и не раз, но точные реплики отчего-то стерлись из памяти. В общем, у Райана был только Эшли, который слишком привык к нормальности этого факта. И хотя он бы никогда не стал запрещать, но оказался как-то не готов к тому, что это случится при нем, когда у них остались последние дни совместного отпуска.  
— А вот и нет.  
— А вот и да. 

Джон тем временем, с разбоя уложив «десятку», объявил своими полосатые и продолжил серию, объявляя заказываемые лузы, как будто его кто-то слушал. 

— А вот и нет, спорим!  
— Рай, не надо, — Эшли поморщился, убеждая себя, что это не ревность, а он просто утрясает планы на вечер. — Он у тебя в заднем кармане.  
— Он _у тебя_ в заднем кармане, — вот теперь прозвучало совсем как надо, без тени сомнения. Эшли машинально порылся где сказано и к своему изумлению вытащил бумажку с тарабарщиной. Бессмысленный на первый взгляд набор символов оказался электронным адресом, только перековерканным каким-то, с «собачкой» впереди и без домена, зато ник был говорящим, практически кричащим: ножки в шортиках звались Холли, и им было — Эшли быстро подсчитал в уме — девятнадцать лет. 

— И это не телефон, — с опозданием добавил Рай.  
Эшли еще поизучал бумажку, смял ее, сунул обратно в карман, полюбовался ликованием на лице Райана и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Почему у меня такое чувство, что я сам вырыл себе яму? — полушутя-полусерьезно спросил он.  
— Потому что это так и есть, ха-ха! — возвестил Джон. — «Восьмерка» в жёлтую лузу! И кто тут крут? Кто крут, а? Так-то! Не путайся под ногами у Джей Ти, щегол!

***

— Это вроде церемонии посвящения, — объяснил Джон. — Командный ритуал. Традиция.

Эшли, облокотившийся о конторку, энергично покивал. Договорились, что он будет слушать молча, не встревать и ничему не удивляться, и ему битый час пришлось смиренно ждать, пока Джон вдоволь наболтается о какой-то Джемме, которую встретил в супермаркете, и когда же она, наконец, сделает Гарри дедушкой, и где лучше покупать коляску, чтобы выбить скидку. Когда Эшли понял, что в споре о преимуществах и недостатках трансформера даже заикнуться о Мегатроне будет неуместно, то многозначительно покашлял, возвращая Джона к сути. И вот тот вещал:  
— …формальность, конечно, он и так уже влился, после Мюнхена-то еще бы нет, вот это номер был, да? Но ведь и корабли когда на воду спускают, то бьют об борт бутылку шампанского, на удачу. Вот и нам надо до официального открытия сезона… Но мы не будем об него шампанское бить! Обещаю! 

«Боже милостивый!» — про себя взвыл Эшли.

— Что-то не слышал я о таком, — недоверчиво прищурился Гарри.  
— Так еще бы, последний раз когда был-то!  
— Когда?  
— Тю! Ты не работал еще тут. В прошлом веке, считай. И знаешь, кого посвящали?  
— Да уж догадываюсь, — хмыкнул Гарри. Джон умильно поморгал и потупился. — А разве ты не должен сам его?.. Ну, от поколения к поколению, всё такое. Обычно так делается.  
— Не, — решительно сказал Джон. — У меня уже три страйка. Эш справится. 

Гарри любезно сделал вид, будто не в курсе, что у стоявшей перед ним парочки как минимум двадцать страйков на двоих.  
— Пусть только не под газон, — вдруг сказал молчавший до этого Саймон, высохший и прямой как палка, из-за отвисших щек похожий на бладхаунда. — А то Бена точно потеряем.  
Гарри загоготал, словно услышал что-то уморительное, покачиваясь от каждой волны хохота и трясясь всеми складками объемного пуза.  
— А? — переспросил Джон, который тоже не понял.  
— Бен же теперь за главного по полю, — пояснил Гарри, — пока Гриффин в больнице. И он так хлопочет над каждой травинкой, что ты.  
— И чего?  
— Ну как, чего. Вот Саймон и говорит — если Эш собрался еще одного студентика замочить и прикопать по-тихому, то пусть только не под газоном, а то Бена кондрашка хватит.

Гарри снова смеялся. Смеялся и меланхоличный Саймон, даже Джей Ти залился своим отрывистым, лающим смехом.  
— Вот гады, — посетовал в пространство Эшли и тоже захохотал.

***

Райан поерзал на сиденье и уже раз в пятый, наверное, спросил:  
— Но куда мы?  
— Куда-то, — лаконично ответил Эшли, выворачивая на Слоун-стрит. Совсем скоро все станет понятно, Райан и не догадался-то до сих пор лишь потому, что ответ лежал на поверхности.  
— А зачем? — он решил сменить тактику.  
— Затем, что я ничего не подарил тебе на день рождения.  
— Нет, подарил!  
— Будь умницей, замолкни и получай свой сюрприз! — огрызнулся Эшли.  
— Будь умницей, — торжественно повторил Райан. — Это три, — и затих.  
— Черт. Черт! — Эшли ударил ладонями по рулю. Выходит, две трети своих желаний он спустил в трубу. — Аллигатор.  
Райан уставился на него и округлил рот в беззвучном «что?!».  
— Ну, я редко говорю слово «аллигатор», нет? Надо было его делать кодовым. Или, не знаю… Что я вообще никогда не говорю?

Райан молчал, потому что честно соблюдал свою часть сделки, но Эшли эта пауза вскоре начала казаться гнетущей. 

— Отомри, — хмуро сказал он, когда они пересекли знакомую, пугающе пустую парковку и почти дошли до первого турникета. Райан кивнул, но разговорчивее не стал. Гарри и Саймон, чья смена была сегодня, поприветствовали их и с хитрыми улыбками, но хотя бы без напутствий, проводили до выхода — не привычного тоннеля, на входе в который висел плакат «Стремись к победе и избегай поражения», а служебного. Это было странно, все равно что воровато забираться в собственный дом через приоткрытое окно ванной.

Идея пришла Эшли в голову сама собой, сразу после Евро — надо было отвлечься. В принципе, Джей Ти почти не соврал: пробираться на домашний стадион в неурочное время действительно когда-то было традицией. В «Арсенале». Прежде чем прослыть сильнейшей английской командой всех времен, они облазали «Хайбери» и поля Университетского колледжа. Как дела обстояли теперь, Эшли не знал, но если Шенли охранялся наподобие Кобхэма, то есть под стать военной базе, то традиция умерла. И все же, кто знает, в родных тренировочных пенатах Райану могли быть известны все ходы и выходы, так что Эшли решил попытать счастья со «Стэмфорд Бридж». Он даже подумывал проникнуть сюда в грузовике с формой, который приезжал вечером, и пересидеть в подсобке, но такое было теоретически возможно лишь накануне матчей, а первый домашний приходился на конец месяца, столько Эшли ждать не хотел, потому-то и привлек Джона. Наилучшим союзником стал бы Лэмпс — на Бонда он даже при аутентичной тачке все-таки не тянул: носиться сломя голову, стрелять, управляться с ультрасовременными гаджетами — не его стиль, зато Томас Краун из него бы вышел образцовый. Но благодаря Джей Ти он все равно был в деле, так что этот план, пожалуй, оказался еще хитрей. Вчера Эшли обнаружил в бардачке взявшийся из ниоткуда чертеж их домашней арены, где были педантично отмечены камеры слежения и заштрихованы «слепые» зоны. Такое надежнее было бы прислать на «мыло», но среди коуловских знакомых лишь один человек почтовым ящиком называл только то, что было вкопано напротив его дома.

С камерами в итоге решили вот как: Гарри из-за них и сопротивлялся, резонно утверждая, что он-то не прочь ночных экскурсий, только вот датчики движения сработают, и при проверке все выплывет, а он не готов лишаться места даже ради самых священных обрядов, ему еще внука растить. Джон подергал себя за кончик носа и сказал, что, мол, видел он в одной киношке или читал где-то, как монтируют видео, скрывая улики: вклеивают вместо одного куска другой, с тем же временем, только из другого дня, и если как-то еще и дату подправить, то разницу невооруженным глазом не углядишь. Но ведь это враки, наверное? Нельзя такое сделать? «Никак нельзя», — наклонив голову набок, ответил Гарри. Джон покивал. У обоих в глазах плясали чертики. Эшли не понял, стал ли свидетелем безмолвного сговора, и почел за благо не уточнять, но для страховки предложил выдать им с Райаном спецовку — куртки и кепки стадионных рабочих. Эта мысль одобрили единогласно.

И вот они брели вдоль «Вест Энда» к «Шеду», втянув шеи, прячась в воротниках, опустив козырьки почти до носа. Эшли самую малость волновался, что Райан будет разочарован — действительно, и чего он притащил его туда, где тот бывал без преувеличения раз сто. Они всегда чувствовали себя здесь хозяевами, особенно при полных, гудящих трибунах, тем более если у этих трибун был повод весело пошуметь, но сейчас… Сейчас казалось, что тёмный безлюдный «Бридж», мрачновато-величественный, одновременно огромный и уютный, с диковинной акустикой и пронзительным горьким ароматом свежескошенной травы, принадлежит только им двоим. 

Райан остановился, присел и потрогал газон — не зацепил кончиками пальцев, как дежурно делал перед выходом на поле, а погладил, словно кошку. Эшли последовал его примеру. Трава была короткой, колючей и сырой от росы.  
— Впечатляет, — тихо сказал Райан. 

Они сделали почти полный круг, когда Эшли вдруг развернулся и намного резвее прежнего направился к сектору для запасных и тренерского штаба, махнув рукой Райану, чтоб шел за ним. То, что называлось скамейкой, являлось рядами комфортабельных патриотично синих кресел, и если Эшли помнил правильно, то зона с краю была помечена на карте штриховкой, что было само по себе иронично, ведь именно эти места обычно привлекали внимание камер — других, телевизионных. 

— Не хочешь присесть? — осведомился Эшли, устраиваясь во втором ряду.  
— Спасибо, — криво усмехнулся Райан, — я уже как-то того… Насиделся.  
— Но не так, — возразил Эшли и затащил его к себе на колени. — Фуф, — пожаловался он через пару мгновений. Заполняя таблицы перед сезоном, Ева сообщила, что с момента прихода в клуб Бертранд потяжелел больше чем на три стоуна, из них добрая четверть прибавилась за последний год. Как и всякий, кто натерпелся в шкуре худышки, Райан ужасно гордился новым собой.  
— Да, — довольно заявил он, улавливая намек. — Теперь еще больше меня, чтобы ты… как там говорится…  
— Толстый, — ласкаясь, проворчал Эшли и залез руками ему под футболку.  
— Это мышечный вес.  
— Жирный.  
— Не завидуй.

Эшли ощупал его плоский накачанный живот, словно инспектируя, потом спустился ниже, ссадил Райана на соседнее кресло, но руки не убрал. Вообще-то, он вел его сюда не трахаться, но если все от них ждали именно этого, не стоило обманывать их надежды.

— Ты что, хочешь… здесь?  
— Хочу там, хочу здесь, абсо-блядь-лютно везде, — нараспев произнес Эшли, подражая кричалке, которая часто звучала тут в честь его однофамильца, и упреждающе выставил перед собой указательный палец, когда Райан потянулся навстречу. — Нет. Камеры.

Клочья тумана цеплялись за газон. В нескольких ярдах от них спал Король и, если им везло, он сейчас не смотрел. Эшли, бросив куртку под ноги и кое-как расположившись между рядами, гладил Райана сквозь брюки, пока материя не натянулась рельефно, потом зубами, неспешно и слегка неуклюже, потянул за «язычок» зиппера. Хорошо, что Райан не надел джинсы на болтах. С другой стороны, жаль, что он их не надел, интересно было бы попробовать расстегнуть их ртом — но не сегодня, пожалуй.  
— А штаны на шнуровке у тебя есть?  
— С-сволочь, — свистящим шепотом ответил Райан, Эшли довольно осклабился и вернулся к своему занятию. Он посасывал его отвердевший член прямо через трусы, намеренно оставляя на ткани влажные следы, и окончательно истерзать Райана ему мешали нехватка времени и пространства, вдобавок тот легонько царапал его голову. Это не было неприятно, напротив. Еще весной, незадолго до финала, Райан состриг свой ирокез, остановившись на короткой, почти гладкой стрижке, которая делала его взрослее, серьезнее. Которая делала его Коулом. Однажды поутру, когда оба брились у одного зеркала, Эшли вдруг озарило, что они ведь похожи — это, конечно, было открытием века. В общем-то, он не возражал, но все-таки без своей уникальности было неуютно, и Эшли подумал, отчего бы им не поменяться? Если Райану шёл небольшой забавный гребешок, то и ему пойдет. Он никогда бы не сознался, что его новая прическа была, так сказать, под Райана, хотя вскоре оказалось, что ей бы больше пошло название «Под Райаном». Обнаружив перемены, тот присвистнул: «Ух ты!» — и с тех пор вообще с него не слезал, в буквальном смысле. Стоило лечь на живот, как Рай был тут как тут. Когда Фрэнк пошутил на недавней тренировке: «Берегись, Бертранд дышит тебе в затылок», — Эшли сглупил и заозирался, настолько стало в порядке вещей, что Райан где-то за спиной, запутывает пальцы в завитках на его макушке или, пользуясь разницей в росте, трогает губами подбритый висок и кожу за ухом. Эшли обнаружил, что волосы с боков он укоротил на какие-то доли дюйма, но голова стала более чувствительной, чем раньше. Или дело было не в стрижке, а в том, что общего лета у них с Раем было меньше двух недель, да и то не подряд — сначала одна сборная, потом другая. Впервые они находились порознь так долго. Один раз Райан, без нажима водя ногтями от его затылка ко лбу, попросил: «Помурлычь мне», — и Эшли с ужасом заподозрил, что, возможно, сам подпитывает бертрандовскую аддикцию, издавая какие-то звуки, но отбросил эту мысль — Рай часто городил ерунду.

Как бы там ни было, в хорошие дни Эшли мог издевательски медлить, заставляя Райана метаться по кровати, но сейчас тот гладил его по голове, и от этого противоестественно хотелось говорить ему нежности и сосать так, чтобы Райану нравилось. Поэтому Эшли то вбирал поглубже, с силой, то выпускал изо рта головку со сладким пошлым причмокиванием, чтоб постучать ею по высунутому языку, и думал, что с ответной любезностью они не станут тянуть до дома, просто отъедут в ближайший проулок от Фулхэм-роуд, а вот если бы не было чертовых камер, то он бы заранее подготовил себя и сейчас сел бы к Райану спиной, на его бедра, на его прямой, истекающий смазкой член, — именно это он и говорил ему доверительным полушепотом, когда мог.  
— Поцелуй меня, — отрывисто потребовал Райан. — Не его. Меня. 

Эшли утянул его к себе вниз и с удовольствием подчинился. Они стояли друг напротив друга, коленями на расстеленной куртке, Эшли целовал его, властно придерживая за шею, Райан, закрыв глаза, вздрагивал и кончал ему в кулак.

Время заканчивалось.

Оба встали, отряхнулись, и Эшли, приводя себя в порядок, заметил, что Райан мнется, как в былые времена, желая что-то спросить. Тридцать четыре, два, один…  
— Это что-то значит?  
— Что-то значит, — признал Эшли, испытывая облегчение из-за того, что не придется это формулировать самому.  
— То есть, ты теперь мой бойфренд, — брякнул Райан, шалея от собственной наглости.  
— Что? Конечно, нет, что за чушь, — фыркнул Эшли. — Я уже год как твой. Челюсть подбери. И застегни штаны. 

Вот это, понял Райан, сглатывая очутившееся в горле сердце, он и будет вспоминать каждый раз, когда ему доведется бить пенальти — как на двадцать три года Эшли Коул подарил ему «Стэмфорд Бридж» и весь мир.

***

— Как вчера все прошло? — светским тоном полюбопытствовал Джон, не выдержал и подвигал бровями.  
— Ну, что тут скажешь, — ухмыльнулся Эшли. — Малой еще усадит меня на лавку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [ **~ прослушать или скачать фанмикс ~**](http://pleer.com/list986182DS9O)   
> 


End file.
